Burgundy and Black
by Leonette
Summary: Alval Uvani and Banus Alor are more than just Speaker and Murderer but how did they get this way? What goes on in the Dark Brotherhood stays in the Dark Brotherhood. Alvanus. Alval/Banus. Slash!
1. First Meeting

A/N: I've been bitten by the Alvanus (Alval/Banus) bug! I so blame Alcyfis for this! I'm trying a new style of story-telling: first person and retrospective. Hope it works.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Burgundy and Black**

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

My sexuality was never a secret from the Black Hand. The Night Mother sees all and has very loose lips. It was a joke among them and, for the first few years I was in the Brotherhood, I was often the subject of ridicule. Perhaps that was why I developed such an irritable personality and practiced Destruction magic so much. I was never like that before I became a hired killer. Before, I was courteous and pleasant. I know; it's hard to imagine but I digress.

When I became a Silencer, I had gone ten years without a relationship. I had convinced myself at that time that I did not need one and a child of Sithis like myself should not distract himself with such meaningless things when we should be considering how to orchestrate my next kill. Eventually, the jokes about me stopped when they realised that one: I wasn't doing anything to earn their sneers, and two: I was capable of turning their bones to ash if they tried.

Then, I became a Speaker. I had a Sanctuary in Bravil to call my own and a Silencer to do my dirty work. A Breton called Blanchard, I don't really remember much about him. In the meantime, I was charged with administrative duties, sorting out who did what contract and the new recruits. A rather dull career when compared to the heart-racing assassinations I was commanded to carry out before. Speaker Arius always complained how he had not had blood on his hands for far too long. Speaker Lachance rather enjoyed it, since he could scare the life out of new recruits. Imperials; they're either moaners or total show-offs.

I've initiated all sorts into my Sanctuary: sneaky little elves with shifty eyes who shoot their targets from the shadows, over-stealthy Argonians who loved to grab me from behind for a joke (well, they did. Once. They didn't do it again) and Nords who just wanted the chance to crush everything in sight with their hammer. I never got any Dunmers for quite some time. I suppose the Morag Tong got to them before we could. It was quite a surprise when I received the order from Ungolim to initiate a Dunmer boy from Kvatch. By then, I was sure that I had lost all appetite over lack of attention. Surely, these things just faded with time. How very mistaken I was.

I found him hiding amongst the trees near Belletor's Folly. He must have fled Kvatch and concealed himself there from the guards that wondered around the place. There was no reason for me to dodge them; I had neglected my Black Hand robes and deigned to wear normal clothes for just that reason. I just walked over to him and gave him a tap on the shoulder.

Now, I know that the rumour goes that the Dark Brotherhood is meant to come to you in your sleep but that's just Lachance. He seems to think it's impressive to sneak up on a possible new recruit, do a small frost spell on them to make it seem like the air grows chill and begin an unnecessary speech on how soundly they sleep for a murderer or whatever. Honestly, who did he think he was? Sithis, himself? Just what was he trying to prove with that little show? That was what I often thought of him.

Anyway, when I had given him that tap on the shoulder, he whipped round. At once, he began cowering before me, begging, "I never did it! I was just-"

I put a finger on his lips to silence him, "Shh! Do you want the guards to catch you?" I snapped, "This way. Follow me and don't make a noise."

He was confused for a moment and, then, nodded, realising that I wasn't going to arrest him. Dropping down to the standard sneak position, I slipped between the trees and he did the same. The Dunmer was a skinny little thing, no more than thirty. By the look of his clothes, he wasn't too wealthy either, just a coarse linen outfit and thin-soled shoes. He still had the blood on his face from the kill, too, and some had stuck in his scruffy hair. All in all, he looked rather like a stray cat living on the streets. Then again, most of the recruits I met looked like that so that was why didn't really look twice at him to start with.

With my guidance, we managed to get away from the guards and down to a camp south of the plataeu. There, I intended to give him the briefing. Nothing fancy, just the basic instructions. Lachance liked to hand out fancy daggers to the new recruits to use for the first kill but I found they most often already had a suitable weapon so I never bothered with such a waste of money.

Lighting the fire at the centre, I motioned for him to sit down opposite me. He did so meekly, staring intently away from my face. I was irritated by his lack of backbone. Not really for any particular reason. I just got irritated by everything back then. So, I snapped, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" With a small jump, he jerked his head up. His cheekbones cast odd shadows upon his face, making him look more gaunt than he really was,

"Wh-who are you? What do you want with me?"

"I am Alval Uvani," I snapped, at once my short-tempered self, "and I am a Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. That is all you need to know about me." At those words, he gave a small gasp and clasped his hands to his mouth. When I saw it, I immediately thought how bad he was at concealing his emotions and thought even less of him for it than I already did, "Oh, stop that, you wheedling little maggot, and sit still when you're spoken to!"

He instantly stiffened, as though I had paralyzed him. Which I very much desired to do at that point. I rattled off the usual instructions; to kill an easy target (this one hiding in the Vindasel ruins but that's irrelevant) and that I would come to him afterwards. Not that I guessed that he would do it at the time. He looked like a weedy little coward who had probably killed by accident. I never did find out who he killed in Kvatch to make me meet him. It doesn't matter now, I suppose.

When I had finished giving my instructions, I stood up and turned my back to leave, "Wait!" He cried. Snarling, I turned to glare at him,

"What now? You're wasting my time!" Not that I had anything else to do that night. I just wanted to get out of there,

"Well, uh," He was not as nervous as before, just stuttering a bit, "it's just...well, I know your name but you don't know mine."

I rolled my eyes to the heavens, "That is your reason for delaying me?"

"I-it's only polite." He insisted,

"Fine!" I snapped. I really was sharp with him back then, "Spit it out."

"I'm Banus. House Alor."

"Right." I nodded, "Now, walk away, before I lose my patience!"

With the tiniest of nods, he hurried away into the night. I was left to stride away in my usual, unreasonable fury. I didn't like using horses. When asked, I would say that I could make my way around without being carried by a dumb animal. The real reason was that I was thrown off one when I was a child and broke my leg. I never went near a horse since.

It was two days' journey back to the Sanctuary but I didn't mind. It was a familiar path to tread and I've never had a blister. Unlike Lachance, who liked to haunt derilict old forts crawling with Dark Guardians like some pathetic imitation of a haunted manor, I preferred to stay in my own Sanctuary. It was more practical in my opinion. That way, I could keep a closer eye of the goings on in there. Ungolim had taken residence in the house above the Sanctuary, thus it made contact with the Listener all the more simpler.

I passed through the house, greeting a bleary-eyed Ungolim with my usual inclining head. The only outward respect I showed him. I was at once greeted by Blanchard, who told me an extremely transparent lie that he popped in to visit the Sanctuary. In actuality, he liked to put off collecting his dead drops and chose the Sanctuary to spend a few lazy days.

I at once told him to get to his dead drop at once or I would scorch his backside off. That got him going, as well as a quick flare spell to show I wasn't bluffing. I soon reached my room and settled down for a rest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've always prided myself in being a quick thinker, as well as being a good judge of character. Good, mind you, not great. I did make a few mistakes in the past. Still, I liked to do it. Practice makes perfect, that's what I say. I knew that Nord I killed before I left Kvatch was a thief. Catching him in my basement was the deciding factor. I just sneaked up on him and killed him. He hadn't taken anything and I had no proof of what he had done.

So, those thick-headed guards had come to the incredibly clever conclusion that I was the one in the wrong. So, I had to flee my house with them hot on my heels all the way from the plateau until I managed to hide in the bushes close to a mine. I lay there for hours, wishing they would move but they never did. It wasn't long before I began to despair, thinking that I was sure to be caught.

It was then that I felt the tap on my shoulder. Knowing in that instant that my argument that the Nord was a thief would not work, I whipped round and tried, "I never did it! I was just-"  
A finger on my mouth silenced me and I realised that I was not looking into the ill-shaven face of a guard but the well-kept face of a Dunmer. Well, I assumed it was a Dunmer. I knew no other race that had red eyes. Except for vampires. He left me no room to wonder who he was but hissed "Shh! Do you want the guards to catch you? This way. Follow me and don't make a noise."

Realising that, whoever this mer was, he was an ally, I crept through the bushes behind him. I tried to concentrate upon not making a noise but my nerves made my legs shake. I had never been desperately skilled at stealth. I was good enough but not an expert. With guards all around me and tailing a total stranger, it wasn't surprising that I was so jittery.

In addition, the Dunmer before me seemed to eminate such authority and respect. He had such a great presence that I could almost feel my back bend just by being near him. Never had I felt so much reverence for a man since I first saw Count Goldwine. Realising that I was getting distracted, I put my head down and concentrated on avoiding the loose stones at my feet.

We reached a campsite that I never normally went near due to all the bandits and he motioned me to sit. I did so, feeling like a naughty child being sent to the headmaster. Fiddling with my sleeve, I watched as he sat down beside me and affixed me with a furious expression as though I had done something very wrong. I took this time to examine my new friend.

He had a very pristine sort of appearance, which shone through the humble choice of clothes. He looked very well kept compared to me (well, that would have been true of a beggar at that point). His hair (I couldn't see the colour that well in the firelight but it looked like a sort of light brown) was slicked back with not a strand out of place and his burgundy suit looked practically brand new and it was hard to think that he had just been creeping through the undergrowth. He must do this a lot if he was that good at it. And, he must be rather conscious about his appearance if he kept himself so well.

I tried not to linger too long on his face, despite my normal instinct to get a good look at it. He seemed to be the easily irritated type and they never seemed to like it when you looked at their face for too long. I was proved right when he snapped, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" A flurry of nerves made me start and I stuttered as I spoke,

"Wh-who are you? What do you want with me?"

"I am Alval Uvani and I am a Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. That is all you need to know about me."

I subconsciously noted how unwilling he was to talk about himself but I could not suppress my shock at being in front of an messenger from the Dark Brotherhood. I had always been a bit overdramatic and my gasp made him even more annoyed, "Oh, stop that, you wheedling little maggot, and sit still when you're spoken to!"

I stiffened instinctively. This Alval Uvani really had a knack for commanding people, very much like a headmaster. Then again, I supposed one had to be in order to keep a bunch of cut-throat murderers in line. Murderers I would soon be joining. I was not adverse to killing but he was not a psychopath. I knew that much; I had enough of my sanity intact for the moment. I wondered briefly at the point how much of it would be left.

Alval rattled off instructions to kill someone hiding in the Vindasel ruins. I didn't know where they were but I intended to get directions from someone else. I would never dare to interrupt him. The other was talking in a rehearsed, routine sort of way, as though he had said this a thousand times. He clearly didn't like this part of the job or meeting new people in general, perhaps. The sign of a rather insecure person.

Before I knew it, Uvani was standing up to leave. All too soon and, before I had really thought it out, I burst out,"Wait!"

"What now? You're wasting my time!" He snarled, baring his teeth like a wolf,

"Well, uh," I could not keep a slight stutter from my voice as I scrambled for something to say, "it's just...well, I know your name but you don't know mine."

A pathetic excuse and Alval clearly thought so as well, "That is your reason for delaying me?"

"I-it's only polite." I blurted out, instantly wishing I hadn't afterwards. If looks could kill, I would be dead a hundred times over. I fully expected him to snap at me, telling me I was a nitpicking idiot but, instead, he snarled,

"Fine! Spit it out."

"I'm Banus. House Alor." I managed to get this out without stuttering. Hopefully, there would be a time when I could talk to him without stammering,

"Right." He nodded, then bared his teeth in an even more ferocious growl, "Now, walk away, before I lose my patience!"

Not wanting to really know what he was like when he lost his patience, I hurriedly got to my feet and half-ran into the darkness. I didn't really think about whether it was right to do it or not. I'm not sure what I was thinking back then but I was certain that I wanted to see that stern, hard-faced mer again. So, I went to Vindasel, getting the directions from a Nord at Pell's Gate and managed to sneak up on the target.

I remember her being well-armoured and I wondered if Alval chose this target deliberately to either ward off weaker candidates or to test the stronger ones. Either way, it was a rather difficult one. She was very aware of her surroundings and I couldn't get near her for hours. Still, I wasn't one to give up easily and, finally, I got my dagger in her neck.

I also remember her having a rather strange-looking sword on her but I didn't touch it. I'm rather against stealing from dead bodies, you see, even when I was in the Brotherhood. Feeling rather done-in after all that cautious work and waiting, I borrowed that woman's bedroll and lay down to have a nap while waited for when Alval visited me again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What do you think? Should I just stick with Broken Daggers or continue with this?


	2. Coming Back

A/N: Second chapter, this is looking good! Remember, review to make this continue. I don't update if there's no reviews.

**ReaperRain: **Oh, brilliant! You're here too! Thanks for reviewing. In answer to your comments, I know first person is a bit of a gamble. It's hard to do properly but I'm glad you think that I'm doing good. Fear not, my fellow Alavanus shipper! The pairing will be noticed eventually. Just keep fuelling the fandom and it'll get the fame it deserves! By the way, have you perchance read my other Oblivion fanfic, Broken Daggers. It's not an Alval/Banus one but it does include Banus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Burgundy and Black**

**Chapter 2: Coming Back**

You can imagine my shock when I found out that twitchy little boy had actually done as I'd asked. I always thought up to that point that I'd never hear about him again. I'd picked that target especially for new recruits who displeased me (which was all of them, mind). Ten recruits, that woman had killed and now she was actually down. Killed by that scrawny little alley cat? I thought Ungolim was just playing a joke on me at first, I admit, but it turned out he was being serious.

I went along to the ruins, wanting more to see the body to identify what he had done that the others hadn't. Yes, there was a knife wound in the neck, right in the chink between her helmet and her cuirass. Also right in front of her. A very risky thing to do. I remembered thinking what a stupid boy he was at that point. He could have been killed very easily and he still did it. I wondered if he was suicidal or not.

I gave the bedroll a good hard kick to wake him up, "Ow!" He gasped, "What the-?" Then he saw me, "Oh, Speaker Uvani!" He actually smoothed his hair a little when he saw me as though he was being introduced to the Emperor, _Idiot, _was what crossed my mind, "Glad to see you." _He did not just say he was glad to see me_ was what crossed my mind,

"You'll find very quickly that you won't." I snarled, irritated by this sudden polite cheerfulness. Whatever happened to that jittery Alor I met before, I wondered. I put it to the back of my mind at that point, "So," I went on, "you have showed a spark of efficiency that I did not think possible of you," The boy flinched, finally showing me something that I had expected, "and done the deed."

He said nothing at that point. Maybe it was my stare that kept him from saying anything. I was told that I had a very piercing stare. Either way, I was still annoyed at him for no real reason. Much like I was towards everyone. Nothing really new. So, I rattled off the directions and dismissed him. I was left to pick the armour off the woman who had given me peace from annoying new recruits for so long.

It was some good quality ebony, I have to admit. I didn't touch the sword, I had a bit of a bad feeling about the sword so I left it on the body. It was a heavy pack to carry out of the ruins but I managed. I sold the lot in Skingrad for a good high price. It's fitting, I suppose. Since she unwittingly did so much for me, it seemed only fair to get a good price for her equipment once she was no longer of use to me. It was rather easy to push the price up without using a charm spell. The armour dealer was too drunk to really know what was going on anyway. Nords, need I say more?

Glad for a moment not to have that burden on me, I remembered that I had much more of a burden waiting for me at the Sanctuary. If the idiot remembered the way. Back then, I was fully expecting or perhaps hoping that he'd got lost on the way. One of the two. I was walking along the Green Road when I felt a familiar chill that had nothing to do with the weather. My eyes rolled because I knew who it was,

"Lachance, I prefer it when people don't sneak up on me and perform silly little dramatics. Now, show yourself and speak your piece!"

"Ah, as brusque as ever, dear Brother." Lachance's smooth, deliberately slow voice came from behind me. Now, I think there are two reasons why he talked like that: to give a good act for new recruits and, before he was in the Brotherhood, he was apparently a bit of a womaniser. Or, a bit more, if what I heard was correct. They would apparently go mad over it. Stupid, shallow things. Either way, it wasn't impressing me and I shot a spark spell behind me in irritation.

Lachance moved around me to avoid it and, though he was still smirking, he kept a safe distance from me, _As he should, _I thought,

"Dear, dear me, Speaker Uvani." Lachance shook his head disapprovingly in a way that tempted me to remind him that I was a Speaker before he was even a Silencer. A reminder very painful and something that would put any women off him for life, "Have you forgotten the fifth tenet?"

"Talk properly to me, Lachance. I'm not a recruit." I snapped. I hated those pauses between every phrase he used and he knew it. I didn't want this conversation to last any longer than it had to,

"Ah, it's recruits that I've been meaning to talk to you about. Correct me if I am wrong, but I believe you have taken on a new recruit for the first time in years."

_You mean, you've seen him._ He couldn't scare me with that all-knowing act of his. He just had a habit of stalking people for no apparent reason. That reminded me to have a word with Ungolim about his workload. He can't have been getting enough if he had the time to follow people,

"I have to admit, I was quite surprised when I found out about your initiation of the boy. There was me, thinking that no one was _good enough_ for you."

My face flushed. I knew what he was hinting at and anger rose in me straight away. Just like the fire in my raised palms. No one had dared hint at_ that _for years, letting just enough anger brew up to turn that wretched Imperial into ash where he stood. Not surprisingly, he said his farewells and left under a chameleon spell very quickly.

All the way back, I threw fireballs at everything moving in my blind fury, hoping that the bushes contained that stupid man. Most of my fury was directed at myself for not knowing a good detect life spell. I could hunt him down, stick him through and roast him slowly over a large fire. Or, better yet, hang him naked from the ceiling, carve out bits of his flesh, roast them as steaks, cook his guts seperately, pull out that hair he loves showing off at parties...I could go on for ages.

I was back in Bravil before I had properly vented my anger. Still, I said to myself, there was that new boy. I could always take out on him and make it look like a training session gone wrong or an accident. Or, Blanchard if he dared showed his face there. In fact, whoever was in my way would have done. That was the way I was.

When I reached Ungolim's house, I stopped and took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. Lashing out at the Listener would hardly be appropriate after all. Why on earth did I get so angry just because of that, I wondered. Just a few words and I was a hungry beast in a milisecond. This was not the behaviour of a Speaker, I told myself. Assassins are meant to be in control of their emotions, after all. We had personalities but we were calm and controlled.

I turned the handle and marched through the door. What I saw was enough to make me stop dead. Ungolim and Alor sitting at the table drinking together. I was about to blurt out 'what in Oblivion are you doing' before Ungolim looked up, "Ah, Alval!" He gave me one of his biggest and more insincere smiles. It was common unspoken knowledge in the Black Hand that the Bosmer-what was the word?- 'sucked up' to everyone. Probably because he knew we were all stronger than him and wanted us all in good moods around him.

It goes without saying that it didn't work with me. I inclined my head to him, murmuring, "Listener." before striding down to the basement, feeling the momentarily-surpressed anger rise up again. All attempts at control failed when I overheard that idiot Bosmer say,

"Never mind Alval. He's a powerful Dunmer but not the friendliest. I'm sure you realised that already. Don't you fret, though. I'm sure you two will be very close once he's got used to you."

I could have exploded at that point. It was a perfectly innocent comment, Ungolim had probably forgotten about my secret being the forgetful person he was and didn't know I could hear him. I might have forgiven him had Lachance not caught me and put me in a worse mood than usual. Now, every bit of me was throbbing with hatred and fury and just about everything I clapped my eyes on. I almost kicked the door open when I reached the Sanctuary. I blew the Dark Guardian to pieces as it passed, sending the two rats we had scurrying for their lives into the sleeping quarters.

I did kick my door off its hinges this time, making it fly into the room in two pieces. I reached my private training room, a pokey thing with a few targets and proceeded to destroy them with the loudest and most powerful of the spells I knew. All the while, the same mantra echoed in my head, _How dare they? How DARE they mention it now? That bloody Lachance! That idiotic Ungolim! And, most of all, that hell-sent fool of a recruit!_

By the time I was finished, I was left panting with singed hands and clothes in front of a pile of ashes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright then, young Banus. I'll let the Mistress of the Sanctuary show you round. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

The Listener waved me off with his cheerful farewell as I descended down to the basement. At first glance, he seemed like a nice man but, when I looked and listened, it all seemed rather forced. I fully expected some cynical comments about how the Bosmer had buttered people up to get him into high status. No wonder Uvani didn't seem to like it much. He must hate it, even more considering that Ungolim was above him.

I gave the password to the door; I tried not to be chilled by the grating voice and the eerie design but failed miserably. I supposed that the pictures were the Night Mother, her five children sired by Sithis and the skull represented Sithis himself. All this information had been supplied by Ungolim. Even if the enthusiasm was fake, I wanted to get all the prior knowledge in me as quick as possible. I didn't want to play the idiotic new guy forever. So, as I went into the Sanctuary, I went over them again and again in my head, giving only the slightest of jumps when the voice said, "_Welcome home._"

A female Khajiit with extraordinarily long whiskers and ears greeted me, "Greetings, Brother-" Was the furthest she got before a loud crash interrupted her. I whipped round, naturally startled by the noise. It sounded like some enormous firespell was being launched and I was proved right when I saw a small flash from a doorway to my left,

"Ah." The Khajiit gulped, "That's Speaker Uvani. He's in a bit of a...bad mood, I'm afraid."

"Oh." I swallowed, "If this is a bit of a bad mood, I'd hate to see him when he's really angry."

"Well, quite. Best to keep...out of his way, if you can. Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes. I am Ri'sasha, the Santuary's mistress. I maintain the day to day lives of our brothers and sisters here at the Bravil Sanctuary. Come. Let me show you around."  
On the other hand, this woman seemed genuinely friendly. I felt I could trust her almost instantly. She showed me around the main hall, where we discovered the path Uvani had trod before he went into his quarters. Ri'sasha huffed loudly when she saw the remains of what looked like an animated skeleton. She called it a 'Dark Guardian', "Third time this month!" She grumbled, "I'll have to get Hanaril to reanimate him. Why_ does _the Speaker always take it out on him?"

Needless to say, we didn't dare try to go into Uvani's quarters. It was out of bounds to most people anyway, "The Speaker doesn't like to be disturbed. Ericka's still bedridden from when she did."

I gulped and, feeling brave enough, I voiced what I was thinking, "Isn't there a Tenet against hurting family members?"

"Against killing family members, yes. Not necessarily hurting them. A rather brutal loophole, if you ask me."

"What do you think Speaker Uvani is so upset about?"  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe somebody looked at him the wrong way. He's the sort that gets all heated up over a little thing."  
"Yeah, I noticed." I didn't like gossip but it was hard to stop once I was involved. He hoped that Uvani would never find out that they were talking about him. So, very quickly, I changed the subject, "By the way, do you know a Speaker called Lucien Lachance?"

"Well, yes, I do. He comes round here sometimes to talk to the Listener. Why? Have you met him?"

"Yes, on the way here. He's a very strange person."

"Tell me about it." The Khajiit nodded, her ears flapping a little as she did so, "He does this little show that he thinks scares new recruits. All the rumours that the Dark Brotherhood comes to you in your sleep come from him. I don't think anyone else does that. It's just not practical. Anyway, what did he say to you?"

"Oh, he just sneaked up behind me, said hello and marveled at how I'm the first new recruit in years." I shrugged, in a non-committal way. In truth, the Speaker I encountered in the woods had come through a bush and I had heard the man coming. It wasn't really sneaking up on me, more walking behind me. A rather foolish mistake but then, in my opinion, everyone was allowed at least one. I supposed at the time that wouldn't be what Uvani would think,

"Speaker Uvani doesn't like him." Her whiskers became tense as she told me and she dropped her voice. Worried about Uvani overhearing us, I suppose. Though, how anyone could be heard over that was anyone's guess, "Thinks he's a showoff."

"Maybe Speaker Uvani ran into him, too?" I suggested,

"You may be right."

As I was showed the way around the rest of the Sanctuary, the constant banging and crashing of Uvani gradually died down and silence fell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am a Lucien fan before you ask!


	3. The First Blow

A/N: It feels like ages since I've updated. Sorry!

**Iskeirka: **Hooray! Someone else likes this pairing apart from me, ReaperRain and Alcyfis! First-person is harder than people think but I do like a challenge!

**ReaperRain:** I know I shouldn't do this just for the reviews. I just don't like feeling as though I'm wasting my time and no one's paying attention. Don't worry, my standards aren't high. Just one every chapter would do me. When I review a fanfiction, I try to do a review per chapter since I know it feels really good to have someone take that much of an interest (and I might just do that with your and Iskeirka's fanfics as a way of saying thank you for reviewing mine. One good turn deserves another, y'know!).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Burgundy and Black**

**Chapter 3: The First Blow**

I'd begun to travel around Cyrodiil much more than I used to when Alor joined my Sanctuary. I forget the whole reason why. I think I was just making up half of them. To keep up my facade as a trader; not much of a reason since I have very few people I have to give an act to. To get away from annoying Murderers; a good one but I'd been dealing with them for years. To get away from the inevitable initial problems that came with a new recruit; maybe. Like I said, I'm not too sure.

I only visited the Sanctuary to hand over the details of a contract to the Mistress of the Sanctuary. And, I liked it that way. At least, that meant I didn't have to pay for the damages did on my last rage. I overhear Ri'sasha complaining loudly about how I'd destroyed the third door this month when I left the Sanctuary for the first time.

As if I cared about a wrecked door. Or anything that was wrecked by me. If it was, it was their fault for being in the way and not dodging in time; that was my opinion. It was stupid to think the same way about living and inanimate objects but I didn't care. Whatever it was, I was still irritated at it. I know, I really didn't know where to direct the fury that was within me. Or, where that fury came from for that matter.

Yes, I was a lot more angry that I usually was. I blamed the recent events. Lachance goading me, Ungolim unwittingly adding to it and, of course, Alor coming into the Sanctuary. I think he was the one I was most angry at. For no reason, mind. One day, I would think, _Of all people to get him, why did it have to be me? Lachance loves scaring new people, why couldn't they give the summons to him. _I thought, like I had on many an occasion, that the Night Mother was playing a highly elaborate joke on me. Wouldn't be the first time.

Still, this was my way of thinking and I didn't think the excess anger unusual. I got into a weekly routine of sorts; going to the same places on the same days, staying in the cheapest inns in town (not that I was short on money, I just didn't like using it) and generally keeping on the move. The trader business was keeping me in good money and I managed to buy myself some property in Leyawiin. Simply because I found the inns there disagreeable for a reason I can't remember. Like I said, it isn't important.

What is important, though, it what I'm about to tell you. It happened a week after I'd bought my house and just as I had returned to it after a quick visit to the Sanctuary with contract details. This was about two months after Alor had come into the Brotherhood. I supposed he must have tailed me all the way from Bravil, the sneaky fetcher. Anyway, I had just got in and pulled back my hood when I glanced to the side and, there he was. Leaning against the wall with a pleasant smile on his face.

I managed to stop myself jumping but just barely. Giving a snarl worthy of J'Ghasta, I spat, "When did I say it was alright for you to invade my house?"

"Oh, this is your house, Speaker?" Even his voice sounded different. There was none of the nerves he had shown when I first met him. I knew being in the Brotherhood had the power to change people (I knew it firsthand in fact). I'd seen people become brainwashed zombies, obsessive zealots and guilt-ridden depressives (the latter never lasted very long) but never becoming completely calm.

He wasn't emotionless, just calm. I was only stunned for a moment before I had to pay attention since he was speaking again, "When did you get it?"

"The story is neither interesting nor your business to find out." I snapped, "There is the door. It is yours to use."

"Oh, not yet." Alor insisted, doubling the anger and frustration I already felt, "I have to do what I came here for, first."

_Still as prim and proper as ever, though._ I thought, bitterly. I might have blasted him into Oblivion for being so rude to me in any other circumstance but I was tired and had no real will to summon a powerful enough fire spell. I had just walked all the way from Bravil to Leyawiin without a break, after all. Something I never normally did, "If it'll make you leave me alone, then speak your piece and leave not a second afterwards!"

"Of course, Speaker." He actually inclined his head slightly in respect, _Where did this boy grow up; an Akaviri dojo?_ I wondered at the time, "I have come to inform you that I have completed my first contract."

My anger peaked, making all exhaustion vanish. He had come all this way, taken the trouble of sneaking up on me, just to tell me that? My palms began to heat up at the fire spell materialised. Alor didn't seem to realise it, since he went on,

"It went without incident and I achieved the bonus."  
"Well, _good for you._" I sneared, "Now, get out! You have three seconds to do so before you become a pile of soot on my carpet!"

He was gone in less that time, with my help. I got hold of his arm and threw him out of the open door, slamming it behind him. It took me a few seconds to bring my temper and the flame in my hand under control. Both were threatening to break loose and destroy my whole house. The familiar scent of singeing linen lingering around me, I marched upstairs to my room. I pulled off my clothes and tugged on my nightshirt. The bed sagged a little as I threw myself upon it with renewed fury.

I just couldn't believe it. That the idiot of a boy had invaded my home, my privacy, simply to give me that insignificant piece of information. Did he really think that I gave a rat's tail about how many contracts he had completed. He could have been killed on a contract and I wouldn't care. I know it seems strange coming from a Speaker, who is meant to oversee their Sanctuary, but that's just the way I am.

No one else is like this. J'Ghasta had a total mother complex and liked to be with his Sanctuary every single day. Arius liked to teach the younger members just to give him something to do other than paperwork. And, Lachance...well, Lachance did visit his Sanctuary but under cover of an invisibility spell. Another one of his attempts to seem eerily omnipitent. Me? I kept to my business and they kept to theirs. I relied on Ri'sasha to take care of that sort of thing for me. That was what she was for in my mind.

I put my hands behind my head to stop myself throwing spells up at the ceiling in my frustration as the rain began to come down outside. I both hated and loved the rain. It dampened my fire spells and made it hard to see the target. On the other hand, no one was out in the rain and a soaked outfit was a small price to pay for some peace and quiet.

Speaking of water...something wet trickled down my neck. Scowling, I sat up. The last thing I needed was a leak in the roof. I could see no darkened patches or cracks, however. Looking down at the pillow, I was utterly shocked to see a small dark red patch upon the white linen. Immediately, I felt for the back of my neck for any bleeding, while thinking how on earth I could have been hurt without my notice.

There was nothing there, except drying blood in my hair and my clothes. I retracted my hand and saw that it was bloody too. Even more so, perhaps. Yet, I was most certainly unharmed and I hadn't been in close contact with anything either. My destruction spells burned me on occasion but never made me bleed. Bewildered, I hauled myself off my bed and went downstairs with the intent of washing the mysterious blood off my hands in the kitchen. And, perhaps getting a bite to eat. Needless to say, I'm not at all squeamish when it comes to the sight of blood. Comes with the job.

I never got further than the hall, though. I did get to the kitchen doorway when something caught the corner of my eye. The wall near the front door was darkened a little by a thin red line. On closer inspection, I found that it was blood too. On the floor close to the wall was even a small pool of blood. At first, I thought perhaps it was some dying vermin finding some place to die in his house.

Then, it hit me. Alor had been standing in that exact same spot. I had grabbed his arm with the same hand that was bloodstained. I had just realised this and begun to think what an utter idiot he was when the door banged open, making me leap back and throw my hand out with a half-formed shock-spell within it. I had to put a stop to it since the person who stepped in was Ri'sasha, her fur darkened and dripping with rain, supporting a dark-clad figure.

She said nothing but hurried to the sitting room without a word to me. It was only when she had sat him that she answered my angered demands to know what was happening, "You don't know! You _really don't know!_" She snarled, baring her teeth in a way only Khajiits could do in a really menacing way. Not that I was going to let her know I thought it was menacing. I was more concerned that she had the nerve to raise her voice at me,

"By Sithis, woman!" I didn't know what the proper word for female Khajiit was. I didn't care either, so I just called her that, "What do you think you're doing, making such a racket in my house? If you don't explain yourself now, I'll freeze your face to the wall!"

Her ranting was cut off by a pathetic little groan from the sofa the dark figure was upon. The hood fell back, revealing closely cropped dark hair upon a young Dunmer's face, "I'm...sorry, Speaker..." Alor moaned, "...I thought...I thought I'd...get back to the Sanctuary before it..."

"Shh!" Ri'sasha hurried to his side, pulling off her headscarf and fashioning it into a sort of sling on his bloody right arm, "Don't speak, Banus. You need to rest."

"I...I didn't want to burden you..." Alor insisted, looking right at me through eyes blurred with tears of pain,

"Why come here at all, then?" I snapped, irritably. I was more annoyed at the blood staining my furniture than worried for a paltry murderer's wellfare,

"It's a disaster, Speaker!" cried Ri'sasha all at once, "An utter disaster!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened and, for a moment, just stayed like that. As though the wind had blown it open. Puzzled, I crossed to it with in the intention of determining what it was. It could have been the rats coming in after scavenging except that they were in the corner at that very moment. Maybe it was someone who had come into the Sanctuary under invisibility, a common thing if they were worried about being followed. I'd considered using it on a few occasions. If I had known a good invisibility spell.

I had gone five steps when a small, murmuring voice, like the low coo of a dove, "Are you...Banus Alor?"

"Yes, that's me." I nodded, carefully, all the while looking around for who was speaking to me. I didn't recognise the voice or the tone but I thought that it might be Breton. I didn't things I couldn't see. I never knew if I was really looking at them or not, "Who is it?"

"The door slowly swung shut, as it always did, with an uncharactaristically loud bang. It admitted a shadow or what looked like a shadow. Then, it raised its incredibly pale face, "I'm...Mathieu Bellamont, Eliminator of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary."

I painted a big smile across my face, while I internally assessed this new face. A Breton, about my age perhaps, younger than his Speaker, with heavily shadowed eyes and a rather wide mouth. His eyes were the most interesting: a deep black, the sort that reminded me of a dark, endless tunnel. That was what he was to me. A dark void of undetectable strange things.

The first time I saw Matheiu Bellamont, I feared him. I had seen people who did not show emotion before, like Speaker Uvani for example, but they were guarded. There was something within most of the time and that, far from putting me off, would just make me more interested in them. Him, however, there was just...nothing. Black nothingness that even my eyes could not penetrate.

Forcing my newfound fear back, I put on a friendly face, "Nice to meet you, Mathieu."

"Likewise." His face portrayed all courtesy that the Breton race was famous for but none of it touched those eyes. I half-wished he would put his hood back up to cover them up again, "I've been asked to come here to deliver a message to Speaker Uvani. Is he in?"

They had started flicked over me now and I suddenly felt bare, as though I could hide nothing from him. Perhaps this was how others felt when I looked at them. No, my eyes are definitely not like that. Or, I hoped they weren't. I forced myself to say, "No, he isn't. He travels around a lot nowadays. He's rarely in. Can Ri'sasha take the message?"

"I think that would be fine, yes." And he walked away. I almost breathed a sigh of relief when he did and my hands still shook as I escaped to the training room where Ericka (the one who had until recently been bedridden from getting in Speaker Uvani's way) and Hanaril (who reanimated the destroyed Dark Guardian) were trying out new stealth attacks,

"Hello, dearest Brother!" Ericka's small mouth extended into a smile, "Is there something the matter?"

"I know what it is." Hanaril put in with a knowing nod, like he always did, "You've met the freak, haven't you?"

"Freak?" Although I knew who he was talking about, I marveled at the fact that Ericka wasn't rushing to Mathieu's defence but seemed to agree,

"That Bellamont from the Cheydinhal Sanctuary." She nodded significantly, glancing over his shoulder as though afraid he would be there, listening in, "He joined before Lachance was his Speaker. He's really good but...y'know, he's a creep."  
"Has he done anything strange?"

"No...he's just...weird. Even by our standards." Hanaril put in, "The way he stares at you." He shivered, sending his mane of dark hair aquiver. I knew all too well how he felt,

"And, his skin!" Ericka, being a Breton, had pale skin herself but nowhere near to the whiteness of Mathieu's, "You'd think he spent all his life in the dark."

"The Sanctuaries _are_ underground." Banus pointed out,

"Yeah, but we don't spend all our lives here!"

"He's just like a rat." Hanaril turned back to the training dummies, "A human rat. I heard that he's rented out the cellar in the Anvil lighthouse. Really, who would want to live in a pokey old cellar?"

I spent a few hours in the training room with the two of them before I decided on a bit of a walk. I needed to stretch my legs and get to know the town of Bravil a bit better since this was now my home. Mathieu had long gone, so had my fear of him. I tried to think in a positive way as I admired the statue of the Lucky Old Lady in front of the chapel.

Maybe I had misjudged him, I thought. He had been perfectly polite and pleasant to me, there was no reason for me to be so frightened of him. He was probably just misunderstood. Yes, that would be it. My instincts were telling me against this but I ignored them. He was probably a nice enough person and one could never just judge by appearances. Being trained in the Brotherhood taught me that and I tried my hardest to abide by it. I sat on the ground with my back against Ungolim's house, watching the people that passed by with lazy indifference. I saw Speaker Uvani go past me but he didn't see me. I did not hail him either. Instead, he went down to the boatdock and out of sight.

Falling asleep in odd places has been a bit of a habit of mine and, when I realised that I had just done it while leaning against Ungolim's house, it was evening. The sky had turned blood red (I never looked at the colour red in the same way since joining the Brotherhood) and the faint sounds of Silverhome-on-the-Water were increasing as happy hour began.

Nursing the inevitable stiff back, I stretched and strode around the building. Ungolim's house was empty, as it always was. He always liked to frequent the Lonely Suitor Lodge in the evening on Sundas and not come back until early in the morning. And, when he did, he was as drunk as a Nord on payday. Perhaps that was payday for him, I wasn't sure. Often, he would take Ri'sasha with him.

I trod the familiar path down from the cellar and then - _splash­. _My foot went straight into a pool of something hot and wet. Stopping dead, I lit a magelight and found it to be a dark pool of fresh blood. At first, nothing but annoyance at a perfectly good boot stained affected me. I thought that someone had brought in a piece of their kill to show the others and got careless. What a naive and innocent suspicion compared to reality. I should have been on full alert straight away.

The next thing the boot connected to was a head...connected to a body...a suspiciously whole body...and a suspiciously familiar one...Getting down on my hands and knees, I turned it over...and felt the bile rise. Hanaril, his face frozen in a contortion of fear, surprise and pain. His throat was cut and he was most certainly dead.

Now, my mind was belated panicking. I ran the few feet to the black door...only to find it smashed to pieces. The foul rotting smell of ghosts and wraiths drifted from the flaming Sanctuary I had once called home. Thanking Sithis for my Dunmer fire resistance, I stepped over the remains of the door and stared around. The dark shapes of wraiths floated between the flames and, apart from their distant wailing, there was a terrible stillness about the place.

I couldn't stay here, I thought. I really should have got out when I had the chance but, I thought that if anyone was still alive...I tried shouting for them but only got the attention of a nearby wraith, who made a beeline straight for me, sword raised. Terrified, I turned and ran. Navigating past the broken bits of door suddenly became ten times more difficult because I was in a hurry.

I felt the metal sink into my arm, dragging a deep gash from elbow to wrist. Having very stupidly left my dagger in the sleeping quarters (it was glass anyway so it wouldn't have done any good), I had no choice but to flee. Out of Ungolim's house, into the square and onto the bridge. Still, I could see the wraith following me. Guards, why are they never around when you need them? The bridge would not stop it, nor would crossing it be of any good to me. There was only one thing for it: I took a header into the water.

Striking the water sent a great spasm of pain through my arm but I could not stop. As soon as I was on the surface again, I swam towards the doors that let in cargo boats, as I knew my life depended upon it. All the while, the pain in my arm intensified with every stroke I went. One cannot imagine the pain of a slashed arm until you actually feel it. My eyes streamed and my vision blurred, which was perhaps lucky because I could only imagine the awful red trail I was leaving behind.

After what felt like days, I finally reached the shore and scrambled up the shingles to collapse upon the dark grass. Once I had got my breath back, the only thing I could think of was healing my arm. As I weakly uttered the only healing spell I knew over and over again, I tried to think straight. About five minutes later, when I could support myself on my uninjured arm, I realised that I was probably the only one of the Bravil Sanctuary left.

I don't have to tell you what a frightening thought that was. Here I was, on the shores of Niben Bay, the sole survivor of a terrible attack. Though, as the wound began to close up properly and the pain lessened, I began to think a little more clearly. I told myself not to panic, not to drag myself into despair and grief. Speaker Uvani had to know I was alive and I had last seen him going to the dock. The only places in Cyrodiil I could think of that the boats from Bravil went to were Leyawiin and the Imperial City.

I decided to try Leyawiin first, that being the closest. If Speaker Uvani wasn't there, I would go to the Imperial City and continue my search. That was the plan I made as I carefully pulled myself to my feet. I also planned to get my wound properly healed in Leyawiin, if my clumsy healing would last that long.

I smiled to myself as I began taking shaky steps down the path, _I had been meaning to tell him that I've done my first contract, anyway._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! So, three guesses on who was behind that attack!


	4. Fort Grief

A/N: This'll probably be my last update before I go to uni. My first day at university is coming up fast!

**ReaperRain: **I do try and think up the best Uvani-esque comments. I mostly get my inspiration from Blackadder.

**Ijinzu:** I was wondering when you'd make an appearance! Thanks for finding this story and liking it. Hope to hear from you again soon!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Burgundy and Black**

**Chapter 4: Fort Grief**

It was my idea of a nightmare. Ri'sasha, who seemed to have forgotten who the Speaker was in this Sanctuary, had insisted that she and Alor stay in my house for a while, "Only until we find out what attacked the Sanctuary and whether the Leyawiin Sanctuary is in the same danger." A little-known fact was that we had (what were called in the business) back-up Sanctuaries scattered over the place. The Leyawiin Sanctuary was the undisputed candidate for our next base. That is to say, Ri'sasha didn't ask me if it was alright.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse (that's talking about myself and not my Sanctuary), the door opened again and Blanchard's voice came ringing through the place, "I say, Speaker! I've been hearing the most awful news-" He stopped at that point, since he had walked in on the three of us: Banus in his sling, Ri'sasha in her best cloak (she'd come out the Lonely Suitor Lodge with Ungolim when she had discovered the wreckage) and me in my nightshirt and dressing gown, "Oh, hello, is this a pajama party? Am I invited?"

"Blanchard." I snarled, not in the mood to entertain his jokes, "Shut up and never say another word again as long as you live."

I let Ri'sasha explain what had happened while I slumped onto the sofa. I was in no mood to repeat what I'd just heard. Yes, I was shocked by the event but not overly so. Not even the average, I'd say. Or, so, I thought at the time. I was grateful to be rid of the annoying Murderers but they would be replaced by even more annoying Murderers. Besides, they weren't even all gone. There was still Alor.

Speaking of which, I had completely forgotten that he was on the sofa and I had sat beside him completely by accident. Fortunately, he seemed to show enough common sense and will to live not to bother me. In fact, he wasn't even looking at me, just looking down at his arm where the blood was beginning to seep through the sling.

That reminded me of his injury and how bad it must have been when he had come to see me. At once, I was furious at him for his idiocy, _Why didn't he tell me straight away that all my Sanctuary had been eliminated?_ I had thought, _Why did he just go on a pointless banter about his first contract instead of getting straight to the point?_ I glared at the empty fireplace, tempted to throw a more-powerful-than-necessary fireball into it just to watch the logs fly into people.

You know how they always say that you have to make the best of a bad situation? Well, my way of making the best of it was making sure the people who made my bad situation suffered. I was just in the middle of raising my palm and blasting the fireplace when I remembered that this was my house and I would have to pay for the repairs. A novel and not a very agreeable reality.

Instead, I switched to a less powerful one and lit the fire in an instant without moving the logs in the slightest. The others showed no gratitude or even awareness of what I had done, _Typical._ I thought, folding my arms, _I do one good turn and they don't even notice. Why even bother? _Alor shifted a little beside me, undoing the sling a little so he could assess the damage. I glanced down at the wound.

It looked clumsily healed. The slightest touch would have opened it up again. I supposed he had attempted to close the wound after escaping Bravil. Looking down at my bloody hand, I realised that me grabbing his arm to throw him must have reopened it. I didn't feel guilty about it. Not at the time. I had just done what I always had in that situation. A typical reaction with a not-so-typical consequence, that was all.

Now, what happened next was a more typical occurence with my typical reaction. I felt the temperature drop a few degrees for no visible reason and I sent a very powerful shock spell over my shoulder. This silenced the conversation between Ri'sasha and Blanchard at once, leaving room for Lachance to sneer, "My, my, Uvani. How careless of you, to let your entire Sanctuary fall without an attempt at stopping it."

"For your information, Lachance," I replied, through gritted teeth. How on earth did that man always seem to know when I was in a worse mood than usual? He always seemed to appear at those times, "I was not present at Bravil at the time and could in no way lend aid." _Or, want to lend aid._ I added, in my head. No sooner had I said it, that I realised that saying that made it seem even worse. But there was no chance for me to un-say it then,

"So, you neglected to even check on your Sanctuary as often as you should." The sound of his tutting grated on me. He was bating me, like he so loved to do, "This won't sit very well with Ungolim. He's already quite shaken by the fact that whoever did this passed through his house to get to the Sanctuary. You should be very thankful that he had the good fortune to be in away at the time or else your negligence would have had an even greater price."  
"Leave it, Lachance!" snapped Ri'sasha, now seeming to completely forget that she was below him in rank, "This is a terrible time for this band of the family and your taunting will not make this any better."

I glared at the fireplace, not wanting to look at the man who was behind me, but knew that he was pulling a face, "As terrible as this may be, it is not enough for someone of your...obvious calibre to lose her sense of who is superior."

"Please..." A weak voice next to me made me jump. Yet again, I had forgotten that Alor was there. So quiet was the boy that I tended to forget he was there. Not that I minded that. If only most people were like that. Anyway, I looked around and saw Alor turning his head to Lachance, who was a few feet away from Ri'sasha and Blanchard, "...let's not start a fight amongst ourselves. We would like to be alone so we can figure out how to solve this situation."

_I would love to be alone right now._ I agreed, _Just, not with this lot._ I stood up at that point and carried on, "So, spit out whatever message you came to deliver and get out before I shock you so hard that your mother will start convulsing!"

Lachance's lips quirked up into a smirk but no snide remark came from it this time, "Ungolim wishes the Speakers to congregate at Fort Grief at our earliest convience. An apt place, I think. Of course," I could tell something was coming and I mentally braced myself for it, "it should be no problem for you to get there, Speaker Uvani. Since you are so adept at abandoning your Sanctuary."

The anger welled up inside me and sparks crackled between my fingers. Lachance, showing a rare example of being sensible, turned on a Chameleon spell that concealed him from sight but didn't stop me from hearing his amused, infuriating chuckle as he left the room. I waited until he was out of the room and I was in no immediate danger of exploding before I turned on Alor.

He was looking up at me with eyes half-closed, looking desperately weak. This only served to infuriate me even more. I only just managed to fight down the urge to hit him but, I have to tell you, it was a close thing. Still through gritted teeth, I snarled, "I did not need your help dealing with him." before storming out to get changed into my Black Hand robes.

The only hindrance I got on the way out was Blanchard saying, "I'll look after these two, shall I?" which I did not honour with a reply. I was so furious all the way to the Fort Grief island that I barely had enough thinking space to work out how I was going to excuse my actions so, by the time I got there, I had no idea what to say to any of them.

The meeting was as bad as I had expected. The Speakers and Ungolim were on me like a pack of jackals. All were congregated already, as though waiting to draw and quarter me. Ungolim raved and ranted about how my carelessness could have cost the Black Hand its thumb or something of that nature. J'Ghasta was full of 'what-ifs' and all seemed to contain something I could have done differently or better. Arius was complaining about the extra work I was forcing upon the rest of them and how it was 'unfair on the rest of us'. Lachance was...well, Lachance. Staying in the corner with his hood down, only speaking with the occasional taunt or bit of information that made it worse. We may be a guild but that never meant we always had to get along.

Just as I thought of the perfect way to blow the whole place up (and was beginning to summon fireballs in both hands), the door gave a small creak as though someone had pushed it. Whipping around, I shot the fireballs away from their previously-intended targets and blasted the ancient doors into splinters, "Ow..." The bits of wood stirred and parted, revealing a dark figure among them,

"Oh, come on, Speaker!" A loud, indignant and annoying voice came from the corridor beyond and Blanchard came into view, shaking his head, "There was no need for that! He's already injured as it is!"

The weakened Alor was hauled out of the wreckage, clutching his head with his free hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was stung by Uvani's ingratitude, of course, but I consoled myself with the thought that, if he didn't strike me, he wasn't that angry with me. I cursed myself for my injury; I hadn't meant to sound so weak and pathetic. As the door slammed shut announcing Uvani's departure, I tuned out Ri'sasha and Blanchard's worried conversation to think things over.

I hadn't expected to run into Ri'sasha on my way out of the city. Mind you, I could have been walking into Niben Bay and I wouldn't have noticed, I was in so much pain back then. I suppose I should have known that Uvani would become violent with me if I tested his patience. A stupid thing to do, go to Uvani before getting properly healed. Funny, you always think about these things in retrospect and never at the time you're supposed to. Ah well, hindsight is always in perfect vision.

Lachance's visit, however unwelcome it was, made me think of how the Black Hand was going to react to the news. One word popped to mind instantly: badly. Lachance had struck me as the person who would feed off other people's misfortune to better himself. His gloating, almost gleeful, taunting just then had proved it. I never liked the sight of Imperials sneering. It always made me think of the Imperial Legion; I'd had a bit of bad scrape with them after my first contract, you see, so they weren't pleasant thoughts.

I could only imagine what Uvani thought of it. It seemed to me then that my theories of Lachance's jeering being the cause of his fury were correct. I wondered if the other Speakers made him angry in the same way. Mind you, I hadn't heard very much about them but I knew Ungolim and knew that, if the majority of them turned on Uvani, so would he. He was very easily swayed by a crowd just to make sure he was liked. Not a good quality for a leader.

The warmth of the fire eased the pain in my arm, along with Ri'sasha's healing spells. My head cleared remarkably and, with that, horrible thoughts began to strike me. What if they blamed Uvani for the disaster? His negligence could very easily be blamed but that idea soon left my head to be replaced with other more imaginative prospects.

What if they implicated him as the cause of it? No one could account for where he had been so, if they were struggling to find a culprit, what was stopping them from pinning it on him? The Tenets may forbid the killing of family members but rules were made to be broken, after all. As Ri'sasha was considering that I borrow some of Uvani's clothes for the moment, I shot up, sending the tiniest of twinges through my nearly-healed arm,

"Blanchard." I found him standing by the doorway, staring at me, "Where's Fort Grief?"

"Well, it's...on an island in Niben Bay, old chap. Somewhere out near Bravil, I think. That's where the Speakers are going to draw and quarter Uvani. Not literally, I meant! He'll probably just get an earful from the Listener and that'll be it."

"Take me there." My mind was made up in an instant and I would not hear any protests. Ri'sasha gave a cry of protest, her whiskers stiffening,

"Certainly not!" She cried, "You need to recover! You need rest!"

"I can rest later." I waved her off, not wanting to be delayed. Frenzied ideas of my Speaker being killed for something he could not commit or prevent kept me from rational thinking. Of course, I did need rest after walking from Bravil to Leyawiin and my arm was still not a hundred percent healed. But I put those factors to the back of my mind, "Please, Blanchard. I have a feeling that I need to be there."

"Now, see here, Banus. You know as well as I do that Speaker Uvani is not going to want to see us, least of all interrupting a Black Hand meeting. Even though you've only been in the Brotherhood for a couple of months, I'll bet you know what he's like."  
"That doesn't matter!" I said, becoming impatient as I thought of how much time I had already wasted, "Please, Blanchard, it's really important! Can you find a quick way to get there?"

"Well, you could take my horse and then get a boat from Bravil."  
"No!" cried Ri'sasha, "You can't go out now! Not in this weather."

Knowing that arguing with her would take all day, I began to stride towards the door. Blanchard immediately stepped in front of me, "Now, I don't think you're thinking straight, lad. You just sit down with Ri'sasha and take care of that arm."

"I'm _fine_." I insisted, starting to get really wound up. I didn't like being delayed like this. The Speakers were probably tearing into him by now. Blanchard, who did not like a long argument, sighed. He knew that I wasn't going to let this go easily,

"Fine. But, let me come with you. And, tell me if you're feeling under the weather. Ri'sasha'll kill me if you faint on me."

Ri'sasha looked ready to kill him at that moment. All the while, she tried to convince me not to go. I suppose I should have listened but it doesn't matter now. Me and Blanchard were out the door and in Leyawiin before she could say anything to sway me. I rode with Blanchard on his horse and, because I was so worked up, he decided to do a water-walking spell on his horse to save time. Thank Sithis he was a Breton and knew all about how to do these things.

Fort Grief was a tall, daunting-looking tower. Bodies of recently-killed bandits littered the place so we knew this was the right place. Looking up at the tower, Blanchard gave a long, low whistle, "Well, here we are. Personally, I think we should just wait outside for him."

"We need to go in." I insisted. I was starting to shiver. The balmy afternoon I had spent before finding the disaster was replaced by cold, windy night,

"Alright. But, you know that I think you're making a damned mistake."

I ignored him and descended into the ruin. The place was dark and dank, even more so with the smell of blood hanging around the place. I didn't want to put a hand to my nose just in case it prevented me from sensing something coming. The Black Hand must have slain all in their way, I thought, but they can't have had enough time to be too thorough.

After about five minutes' walk, I heard voices echoing around the corridor. Knowing I was on the right track, I continued through the tangled passageways with Blanchard by my side until we came to a door where the voices were much louder. I could Ungolim among them, along with the rasping voice of what was either a Khajiit or an Argonian. Neither sounded at all friendly.

Swallowing my dread and nerves, that started as soon as I had entered the place, I began to push the door open. No sooner was the door an inch open than it exploded. I was thrown to the floor, making my arm burn with pain once more and Blanchard cry out as I tried to raise myself, "Oh, come on, Speaker! There was no need for that! He's already injured as it is!"

Uvani's face, half-hidden by his hood, was one of thunder, _And, so shall his hands if I'm not careful._ I said to myself. Ungolim stood up, not even reaching the others' shoulders, painting a smile upon his face,

"Banus! You're alive! How lovely to see you recovering!"

"Recovering." I nodded, conversationally, all the while keeping one eye upon Uvani's threatening face. Despite my nerves (I felt a good deal of butterflies in my stomach from being face with so many hooded men, I have to admit), I steeled myself and turned to my audience, "Good Speakers and honoured Listener, I may not have seen the attack but I saw the scene soon after. I got this wound from the ghosts there and I, all alone, ran from Bravil to Leyawiin."

I paused for a moment while the two Speakers I did not know exhanged looks. Lachance was in the corner. As I recall, he didn't look at all happy to see me. I went on, "I did not mean to ask his charity, only to let him know I was alive. I intended to live in a nearby bandit camp until my wound was healed but, by chance, I discovered Ri'sasha escaped and she brought me to his house."

One of the Speakers turned to glare at me. An Imperial with a long, saggy sort of face and a large nose. He reminded me a little of an old dog, tired and past his prime, "And Uvani was in at that time you came?"

It was as I thought. Or, close to it. I'm not too sure, "Yes. I saw him leave the Sanctaury this afternoon and he didn't return."  
The Khajiit sitting at the table nodded, "I see." He said, twirling his whiskers around his claw like they were a moustache, "And, this Ri'sasha is uninjured, then?"

"Yes. She's fine. So's Blanchard."

I turned my eye to Lachance, who had a faint scowl upon his face at the sight of the two of us there. Ungolim turned to him, "You did not tell us there were survivors."

"You did not ask me if there were any, Listener." He replied, in an oily voice that made my skin crawl, "You sent me to invite him to our meeting and I did so. Nowhere in my orders did it dictate that I was to report on anything else I uncovered."

Ungolim scowled at him while the Khajiit stood, "Well, I think that's cleared up, isn't it? Now, I suggest that we transfer all prospective new recruits that come in to Uvani when the Leyawiin Sanctuary is ready to be used. That is, until his Sanctuary is a proper size again."

"Yes, good idea, J'Ghasta." The Imperial nodded, distractedly. He struck me as the sort who wasn't really bothered in other people's problems and this was proven when he said, "Less work for the rest of us, then." By 'us', I took to mean 'me' in his language.

Ungolim, seeing the majority was in agreement, was swayed, "Alright then." He clapped his hands with false cheeriness, "that's sorted out, then." He was talking about it like he was the one who had spoken the idea instead of J'Ghasta, "I'm sure Banus, Blanchard and Ri'sasha will be alright until the Leyawiin Sanctuary is ready. Do drop me a message when you are ready for new recruits, Speaker Uvani. Right, meeting adjourned!"

I released a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. I suppose then I felt a little silly for worrying so much. Uvani would not have backed down, after all, and would have put up a good case (and a good fight if it came to it). Again, you only realise these things in retrospect, don't you? The Speakers filed out one by one, Ungolim leading. Lachance was the last to go, leaning against the wall and glaring at me as though I had done him a personal wrong.

Finally, he cast his usual chameleon spell and left. I didn't have to see him to feel him bump against me as he passed, deliberately bashing my bad arm to send another spasm of pain through it. As he left, I heard him murmur quietly, "How convenient, Uvani, of your new boy to come and save you. I did not think you could..._win him over_ so easily."

I noticed the strategic emphasis as his voice faded into the corridor. I flicked my eyes to Uvani and blinked in shock. I had never seen so much emotion on the Dunmer's face before. The mask of fury was gone and was replaced with stricken shock. His face blanched from the normal water-like blue to a sickly pale green and his eyes were wide. The shock was gone in a second and was replaced with the most rage I had ever seen on his face.

He slowly turned to me, giving my nerves enough time to act up again in the old response to Uvani. Extra wrinkles appeared on the Speaker's face where there had been none before and his eyes were blazing so hard that they seemed to be glowing in the dark. I could feel Blanchard backing away behind me, "You. Out. Now." was all Uvani could manage out.

I mutely followed him. Blanchard was muttering under his breath, "I knew we shouldn't have come. I knew we shouldn't have come." as quietly as he could for fear of Uvani's wrath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ooh, Uvani really must be pissed if he's angry to talk! I tried to make Blanchard a bit like the classic English man, talking in a posh accent and using old fashioned phrases. Hope it works.


	5. The Stage Is Set

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update! I've just started university and my time on the laptop has almost halved! I honestly didn't know what to put for this chapter since I don't like to move things too quickly so this is the best I could do.

**ReaperRain:** I believe you have mentioned your love for Uvani many times. Glad to see you think I do him in character.

**euphrates:** I'd be more than happy for you to remedy that. I will try and make Uvani and Banus' POVs different but it is more difficult than it sounds so, please tell me if I'm having problems.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Burgundy and Black**

**Chapter 5: The Stage is Set**

I was too angry to speak. I had never been so furious in all my life. Alor had just waltzed into Fort Grief with that fool Blanchard, even though he was injured, and decided to make it look like he needed someone to get him out of trouble. Lachance's taunt rang in my ears all the way back to Leyawiin as I walked beside Alor and Blanchard's horse,

_Why on earth did he feel obliged to come here? He does not owe me anything._ At once, I despised Alor's loyalty to me. He had made it look like I relied on him, which, at the time, I most certainly did not. If anything, I left the meeting feeling utterly humiliated and belittled, _How dare he come to me like some brainless lapdog and think his word means more than mine?_ Of course, people think that the Dunmer are a proud people and they were right in my case.

I kept my eyes straight ahead, not wanting to look at either of them. I tried to pretend they weren't there and hoped they would have the good sense not to let me think otherwise. It seemed that, thick as they were, they seemed to comprehend at least when I was not to be interrupted. How I managed to stop myself engulfing the pair, horse and all, was nothing short of miraculous. For some reason, I felt I had to keep my temper under control. Maybe I reasoned with myself that Lachance could be anywhere and any outbursts might send him crawling back to Ungolim with complaints of my breaking of the Tenets. Or, maybe I really was so angry that I could not contain myself. I'm not quite sure.

What I do know is that, when we got back to my house, I continued with the imagined illusion that I was alone and strode upstairs. I never thought I would be one for fooling myself into these things but it did make it a lot easier for me to throw on my nightshirt and dive under the covers. In the back of my mind, I hoped that the three would have the good manners and survival instinct not to make a noise in the night.

I managed to push down enough of my anger to get to sleep but only for a few hours. I found myself awake. Uncomfortably awake. I first thought a sudden heatwave had come on. It happened from time to time. I know people think that we Dunmer are fire resistant and shouldn't be affected. So, let me clear it up for you thickheads out there. The clue is in the wording: _fire_ resistant. Not heat or humidity resistant. I especially did not like humidity. Why, you ask, did I choose Leyawiin of all places where the humidity is second only to Bravil? Well, that's none of your business.

Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes. I sat up and made to get out of bed, with the intent of opening the window when I realised that it wasn't humid at all. It was just the same as it had been when I went to bed. Naturally, I was rather confused and, looking around, I saw a figure close to the door holding a candle. Now, I don't know exactly why his presence woke me up. Call it assassin's instinct.

A few seconds passed of me staring at the intruder and then, the anger flaring up within me like an angry dragon, "I have been good enough to allow you room in my house but I shall not tolerate you deliberately disturbing me, Alor!"

The boy had the same look of repressing nerves as when he was facing the whole Black Hand. Well, at least with the Black Hand, there was some semblance of self control and manners. With me, on the other hand, it was an entirely different story altogether. One would have thought he'd have realised that by now. Anyway, with my opinion of Alor's intelligence fixed, I mentally gave him two seconds to explain himself,

"I am sorry, Speaker." His voice was steady. He had lost a good deal of his original nerves, I'll admit that, "I know the hour is late but I can't stop thinking about this."

I did not answer him but I did raise my hand an inch off the bedsheet, ready to turn him into a hole in the wall,

"I was worrying about your silence. It's unlike you to be so quiet and I just wondered if...something was wrong."

"Yes, I suppose you could say something was wrong." I nodded, "Your presence in my room at this time of night, for a start!"

"I thought," Alor actually dared to interrupt me, would you believe, "that something Lachance said might have upset you."

_He's observant and nosy too. Never a good combination, _"Whatever Lachance has to say is as pathetic as a woman's gossip. Now, get back to bed before I throw what's left of you out of my house in a matchbox!"

"Yes, Speaker." With a small nod, he left the room. I was left to seethe and wonder why I didn't turn him into a pile of ash when I first saw him, _I'd do it to any intruder, member of the Dark Brotherhood or not. _I told myself, _Why go easy now?_ Throwing myself back on the pillow, I tried to get back to sleep again but Alor's short visit had revived the repressed anger I had pushed right down within me.

He just had to go and remind me about Lachance, that stupid brat! Then, I was too busy seething to try and get back to sleep. Finally, when the sky had begun to lighten, imagining Lachance dying in an intricately orchestrated boating 'accident', I managed to soothe myself enough to sleep. The next morning, I slept very late and it looked like it was already noon.

Cursing, I got myself ready and threw myself downstairs into the kitchen. What I saw made me stop dead in the doorway. Alor was busying himself at that stove, laying out plates of food that looked suspiciously as though they were from my cupboards, "Ah, Speaker! Perfect timing!" He chimed, beaming at me in a way that was rather disturbing.

A glance around the kitchen showed that I was alone with him; something that disturbed me further, "Oh, Ri'sasha and Blanchard left last night." Banus said, as though he had been asked the question straight out, "Blanchard decided to stay at an inn and Ri'sasha wanted to get underway with getting the Leyawiin Sanctuary ready as soon as possible."

I was determined not to eat whatever Alor put in front of me. I was about ready to stubbornly refuse whatever he was about to offer but my stomach betrayed me by grumbling very loudly. Without saying a word, Alor held a chair out for me and put a plate of food in front of it. I ate but kept an eye on Alor. This sudden helpfulness was rather suspicious.

Though, I do remember that he didn't try to make conversation beyond that. He kept quiet and ate his fill, finished well after I did and cleared up. While I would have been thankful of the silence in any other circumstance, the lack of inane conversation or any of Alor's attempts at that constricting courtesy was rather disturbing. That, along with his strange behaviour. I really shouldn't have cared but, instead, I found myself saying as I strode out of the room,

"There's no need to act like you're my wife."

"Well, I'm the guest in your house." Alor reasoned, still with that strangely sweet smile on his face, "And, you definitely didn't ask for me to be here. So, I might as well try to make things a little easier for you."

"Staying at the inn with Blanchard would make it a lot easier." I snapped, "I have no patience for anyone staying in my house if they do not need to."

"Oh, I think I should." Alor stated, simply.

I glowered at him for a long moment and, when the stupid grin did not falter, I flung myself out of the room, without even thinking of a good threat to throw at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was happy that he was no long silent. The quietly fuming mood was one I found rather disturbing. I decided when I went back to bed after the brief nighttime conversation that I should at least stop questioning him that I should try to be less demanding of Uvani. If he didn't want to talk to me, he was welcome not to. Besides, I was the guest. I shouldn't make life hard for him. So, I decided to aim for a more helpful and quiet approach to him.

I continued to make meals for the both of us for the next few days. Though he was surprised (I could tell), he did eat it without complaint, which I was very happy about. We never had another conversation but I often heard Uvani grumbling about Ri'sasha taking so long or Blanchard taking this opportunity to skive off work again.

I thought the former was a bit unfair. It would naturally take days to clear out all the cobwebs, get fresh bedding, repair rotted furniture and reanimate the Dark Guardians. And a few other things that gave me a headache when I thought about them. She had not made contact with me since leaving the house when we'd come back from the meeting.

She had been very fretful that night, her whiskers and ears twitching like struck tuning forks, clearing having been worrying about the sort of things that could happen to me. She helped heal up my arm and went off to the Sanctuary, with instructions to stay close to Speaker Uvani. Blanchard had volunteered to let me share a room with him but I politely declined. I felt it right that someone should stay with Uvani.

The days I lived in his house went by without incident. At least, no incident so drastic that it sticks in my mind. I'd make the meals, Uvani and I would eat and he'd go off while I sat around the drawing room reading one of the books I found on the shelves. I didn't get in his way and he didn't get in mine. It was better than I could have hoped for. At least, Uvani wasn't ordering me around like a servant. Then again, he's not one to do something like that.

I'm rather good at cooking, you see. Living on my own for years required that of me. And, Uvani didn't complain. In fact, he didn't say anything. No news was good news with my Speaker. I just put a big smile on my face every day as I handed over his plate.

Just as I'd got used to the new routine, however, Ri'sasha announced that the Sanctuary was now ready to use. I said my farewells to Uvani and he didn't even look up from his paperwork. Still, I expected that and took it as a friendly goodbye. The Leyawiin Sanctuary was rather the same as the Bravil one in shape and size, the same roughly-chiselled rock, the same banners (only these were brand new and relatively free of ancient bloodstains) and the same sort of Dark Guardian. I wonder if all the others are the same too. I never got a chance to visit any of the others, nor did I think of doing anything like that.

It was only a few days before the new recruit arrived. A skittish Khajiit girl, as I recall, who had a rather short tail and whiskers curled with heated rods. She struck me as the sort very conscious about how she appeared to other people and this was proven by the amount of time she spent in the training room. I found myself doing what I had done at Uvani's house, just sitting around, not talking to anyone and doing the meals.

I actually found myself missing Uvani's company after a while. Sithis knows why at that point. Maybe it was because I liked the quiet in Uvani's place. Or, maybe I liked the fact that Uvani just ate whatever I put in front him without complaining about the amount of pepper I put it (as the second new recruit and Blanchard often did).

In fact, I found myself thinking about Uvani a lot in the following weeks. In the following months, in fact. I had contracts, of course, but no really challenging ones. Just tracking down tasteless rogues that required no real skill. A few high-profile ones got me promoted to Eliminator but that's not really important. Nothing I could really fix my mind to. Often, my mind and body wandered to the house and I thought more often than not of paying him a visit. Just before common sense told me that I would not be welcomed. I think common sense saved me a fair few times from being turned to ash.

So, when I did come back from Uvani's house, I would just sit in the training room, reading a book or trying out a few Destruction spells. I must have looked really bored because the first new recruit, the Khajiit, approached me. I remember very clearly that she had dyed the long tufts of hair on her head a bright red and I did wonder why on earth she would do that,

"Hello, dear Brother." She had a nasally, high sort of voice that would grate on a less patient person than me, "Could you do me a _really_ big favour?"

"What is it?" I asked, pulling myself up from where I slouched on my bed,

"Could you...do this for me?" She held out a roll of parchment with a broken seal. I could still make out the handprint design on it, though,

"This is a contract." I protested, "If it was given to you, you're meant to do it."  
"Yeah, but...it says I have to complete it in two weeks and I'm doing something then. Something really important that the Black Hand has charged me with. Only I can do it so could you please do this_ tiny _little one for me?"

I really should have realised that she was just trying to get out of it but, foolishly, I believed it. I think the fact that the apathetic lethargy had something to do with it as well. Either way, I took the contract. I only discovered later that she did this to any Sanctuary member that would believe her. I also found out that she had done this three times before coming to me. She was just trying to slack off work because she 'didn't want to break a claw'. She was killed on a contract after being found out or so I heard.

Anyway, that was after this happened. I read the contract, pulled on my shrouded armour and dragged myself out of the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Not a very good chapter, I know!


	6. The Second Visit

A/N: Another mega-delayed chapter, I know. It's university, I tell you! It's got it in for me! Okay, this one's all Alval's POV, since I can't think of anything good to put from Banus' POV.

**The Victorian Muffin: **Nah, I don't find that odd. A lot of heteroes don't like hetero fanfiction. If you can't remember who Banus is, he's one of the Speakers at Applewatch at the end of the questline. He's a pretty minor character but we love him anyway!

**ReaperRain: **You're starting uni, too? Cool, what are you studying? If you like witty lines, you'll love this chapter. I really pulled out all the stops with this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Burgundy and Black**

**Chapter 6: The Second Visit**

I didn't miss him. No, I absolutely did not pine for him like some abandoned dog after his master. No, absolutely not. And, if anyone says I did, I will cut off their head, scorch out the insides and give it to their family as a vase. Am I clear? Good. As I said, I did not miss Alor when he went to the Sanctuary. His company had been tolerable, which is more than can be said for some people, and that was it.

Alright, I admit I did come down a few times, expecting the meals to be ready, but that was just familiarity, you hear? No sort of attachment was there. Certainly, I had only a few days but I had got used to Alor making the meals and I had to adjust. That's all. Let no more be said on it.

Right, now that that's cleared up, I can get on with this. So, weeks after the boy had left, I had completely forgotten about him. Yes, I _had_ forgotten about him and, if I thought about him at all, it was to wonder why I had ever relied on him when he was here. He was a mere Murderer, after all, with an obsession about duty and manners. Now, I did wonder why he did have that obsession but only briefly. It was an annoyance to me after all and not something worth thinking about.

Anyway, I got into the familiar cycle of handing over contracts to Ri'sasha with the occasional potential recruit to either get rid of or welcome into the family. I prefer the former and I say 'welcome' in its most generous sense. Back to normal, really. And no distractions. Or, at least, I hoped for no distractions. But, I learned a long time ago that in the Brotherhood and in life generally, there is no such thing as no distractions.

It started when, finally fed up of that stupid vain Khajiit girl, I gave her a contract that was meant for Ri'sasha. I didn't know at the time that she was passing on her contracts to other people. If I had, I would have marched her to the Imperial City myself and told her to try and kill as many Imperial Legion soldiers as possible. While I watched with a handy supply of snacks in a relatively comfortable seat overseeing the soldiers rip her to pieces. You see, I don't like Legion soldiers and I don't like the Khajiit girl. Either outcome of the situation suits me.

In any case, the contract was to kill a man that had escaped a previous contract against him and had sought help from the Imperial Legion. So, I was recommended to send my best assassin to dispatch him. Of course, best assassin, to me, translates as 'excellent opportunity to get rid of idiots'. Not that Ungolim knew that. He just thought I was sending my best, like he told me, and they just failed the mission, like they do. He didn't suspect a thing. And, what's a small loss in reputation when compared to the chance to lose a couple of idiots?

So, I handed over the contract and went back to my house, as normal but with a small sense of excitement at imagining the look on the Khajiit's face when she realised what I had forced her into. She wouldn't be worrying so much about split hairs and broken nails than split skulls and broken necks. Throwing myself down in a chair, I peered lazily out of the window, waiting for the satisfying glimpse of the Khajiit that would be the last I saw of her.

Minutes trickled by. I found myself idly drawing scorch marks on the table as I waited for her. I wondered irritably what the hold up was, _Women,_ I remembered thinking, _they spend too much time preparing rather than doing the thing they are meant to do._

I idly imagined her covering herself with make-up (do Khajiits wear make-up? Or, do they wear hair-dye instead?) with the intent of seducing the Legion soldiers to get in. I could imagine her doing that. She was shameless as far as I could see, after all. She had been a prostitute when I approached her and mistook me for a potential customer. Well, let's just say she has a bald patch bigger than my fist on her back from when I put her right. Revolting woman.

Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes. Just as I thought of getting up to make a cup of tea, I spotted someone coming out of the Sanctuary. A small smirk appearing on my face, I settled back down to watch. She would have to pass my house after all and I had to see her as she walked to her death. That great pleasure was all I desired out of that day.

It was denied me, though. When I realised it was the Khajiit but Alor, striding purposefully past. At first, I thought he was just going to do some late-night training in sneak but, as I watched, he strode right out of the city with no suitable weapons for adventuring and all appearances of going out on a mission. For the moment, I convinced myself it was just some idle errand. Probably getting alchemy ingredients for Blanchard or something.

I went to bed, happily imagining him being chased all the way to Bravil by land dreughs. About four days later of similiar peace and quiet, at about four in the morning, I was woken by a tremendous banging and crashing downstairs. I sat bolt upright and threw on a dressing gown, all the while grumbling, "Can't a Speaker get a good night's sleep anymore? For the love of Sithis..."

Since the noise was definitely too loud for burglars (and, if it were burglars, they were very stupid ones), I knew someone was probably at the door. So, I threw it open, raising my hand ready to turn the unfortunate person who dared to disturb me into slaughterfish breakfast, "_Speaker!_" cried Ri'sasha, making me jump,

"Ri'sasha!" I snarled, "How dare you disturb me at this time of night?"

"_No time!_" She cried, looking utterly hysterical. Her fur was standing on end, her eyes were wide and her ears were flat against her head, "_Banus is missing!_"

"Alor?" I shook my head, "Why should I care where that silly little boy's got to? Now, are you going to leave and be quiet or am I going to have to freeze your lips together?"

Now, I never knew why but a small part in my head told me to be worried. Though, it was completely irrational at the time and I didn't really pay any attention to it. Perhaps that was what sneakily stopped me from slamming the door in her face right there and then. That allowed Ri'sasha to go on, "The new Khajiit girl passed her contract onto him and he hasn't come back since!"

My blood chilled a few degrees but NOT at the prospect of what had happened to Alor. Only at the fact that I had missed the excellent opportunity to get rid of the girl. Nothing else, you hear me?

"No word from him?" I asked, frowning more deeply than normal,

"No sign of him!" Ri'sasha fretted, actually pulling at her whiskers in her distress, "We've sent out a search party-"

"And, do you want me to deal with the girl?" I was actually hoping for that. I had been waiting for it for far too long, after all. Like I usually did in these circumstances, I was already thinking of hundreds of ways I could kill her,

"She's out looking for him. I was hoping you'd help us look for him."

I scowled, "Only if I get to deal with the girl afterwards." I was looking forward to it too much to let it slide,

"Of course, of course." Ri'sasha nodded, distractedly, and she was soon hurrying away. I was left to pull on my robes and trudge out of the door, trying to wake up properly as the sky began to lighten. One could tell that the Legion soldiers had done a number on him. I was hailed by three of them, asking if I'd seen a Dunmer dressed in black that was heavily wounded.

Now, before you all start getting ideas, as I know lesser people are known to getting, I did not get in the least bit worried about Alor's condition. Not in the slightest. I felt rather astonished that he had even got out alive but cursed his foolishness at the same time. I have to admit, it gives a certain satisfaction to lie to the Legion and this was no exception. It was just them accepting my lie that I had not seen anyone like him and they not even suspecting me.

I never expected to be the one to find him. As the one searcher who cared least about him and was not even fully awake, I thought someone else would. I was only partaking because of the opportunity to personally kick the girl around without having to waste all that time with indirectly getting to her. So, when I glanced around the rock, I almost passed right by it before realising that a dark figure was leaning against it, panting heavily.

A double take told me it was Alor. My first reaction was glee that the search was over and I could get my hands on the girl. Then, I realised that Alor was bleeding rather badly and probably could not walk. Cursing at my fun being delayed, I sent up a little spark spell (the signal to show he'd been found), slung the limp boy onto my back and carried him into Leyawiin. I don't exactly remember why I did that and I didn't just go to Ri'sasha to tell him he was there. But, I did it and there's no point wondering now it has been done.

What I did wonder about was why I carried him to my house. The Sanctuary was just a few houses away and I would be in a good place to get a hold of the girl first. But, I took him to my house and dumped him on the sofa where he had been when he came here last time with an injury. I don't know why the townspeople didn't get suspicious at me carrying the very man the guards were looking for. Maybe it was because it was early morning and no one was really looking. And the guards could be relied on for their stupidity and blindness.

I knew I had to go and fetch Ri'sasha but, instead, I pulled up a chair and surveyed the boy. Of course, I didn't attempt to try and close those long wounds. What, do I look like a healer? The wounds were long and deep, though an attempt at healing had obvious been made upon them. Still, they were far beyond any amateur's capability of healing without taking an indecent amount of time and exertion. It was just the one, though, and I suppose I should be grateful that it was just the one. At least, he wasn't bleeding all over the furniture like some warped fountain. That was something to be thankful for.

Not that I was thankful that he wasn't dead or anything. Why in the Void would I be? Nor was I in the least bit relieved when he stirred slightly and groggily looked up at me, "S-Speaker?" He gasped,

"I have no time for your weak attempts at explaining." I snapped, definitely not wanting him to stop talking so he could save his strength, "Now, be quiet. Ri'sasha will come to us soon."

Sure enough, the Khajiit woman burst into the house (doesn't _anyone_ know how to knock anymore?) and was soon fussing over Alor. I remained where I was to watch the whole process and hear the story of what had happened. I needed to know to write the report to Ungolim after all, one of the more tedious and hated tasks of a Speaker. I certainly wasn't there to fret about whether the wound was serious or not.

As Alor became more lucid and more coherant, there was a loud clattering of unmistakably Legion armour outside. Ri'sasha's ears pricked up and she gave a gasp of horror, "They're putting patrols around Leyawiin!"

"Did they see Alor?" I asked, cursing inwardly. If they were putting patrols around the place and Alor couldn't leave the house then...I dreaded to think of the consequences and what Alor might have to do,

"No. But, they're taking this precaution for two weeks!"  
In my head, I was cursing ever more fluently. Though, that rebellious, nonsensical part of my head, though as small as a Legion soldier's brain (which, coincidently, as about the size of a new recruit's brain), felt elation at the prospect of Alor making the meals for me again once he was well. I soon pushed those thoughts back and turned to a more logical reaction.

Like, tossing a good frost spell at the corner when I heard a familiar, gloating cackle. Lachance appeared in a little burst of green light, an unpleasantly big smirk on his face. Wishing to succumb to the happy urge of blasting it straight off his body, I glared at him as I shook his head, tutting in a way that grated me right to the soul,

"Dear, dear me, Uvani. You seem to have a most...unfortunate Brother in your Sanctuary. What with getting into so many scrapes like this one and having you as a Speaker; why, the fact that he is even alive baffles the mind."

"It doesn't take a lot to baffle _your_ mind, I'd imagine!" I snapped back, "And, another thing, didn't your _mother_ ever teach you to knock instead of breaking and entering."

Now, I don't taunt Lachance as much as I'd like to. I'm often too furious in his presence to think up something witty enough. On this occasion, however, I managed to clear my head enough (which was nothing short of a miracle) to strike him a very low blow. Lachance's eyes flashed at the mention of his mother (ah, the joys of knowing your enemy's weakness) but he did not start a fight (ah, shame). Instead, he snarled in a rather constricted voice,

"I did not think it right to so publicly enter your house with all these soldiers around, especially given my choice of clothes. You see, unlike _you_, I take pride in my status on the Black Hand and like to let others know I am no mere assassin."

"And, I, _unlike you,_" I added more emphasis, imitating him because I knew he was getting angry. When I really got into the swing of it, taunting Lachance was so much fun. Probably because he liked doing it to me. 'Treat others the way they treat you', that's what they say, "treat my personal safety with more attention than petty pride. Now, since you are the one intruding, I would advise you to make your message ground-breakingly important."

Lachance, now having completely lost his sneer, said, in a rather more quiet and subdued voice, "Our honourable Listener wishes to commend Alor upon his success on the contract but wishes to remind you, Uvani, that, when he states that he wishes the contract to be done by a person of particular skill, he expects that command to be followed through."  
"I'll remember that." I nodded, in mock amiability, before dropping it all and pointing to the door, "Now, there's the door. Do you wish to leave with those robes scorched off or not?"

Scowling more deeply than ever, Lachance slouched off, throwing the chameleon spell over himself once more and slipping out through a window I just realised was open. Thus, I was left with Ri'sasha and Alor. Even they didn't seem so bad now in my time of elation at my victory over Lachance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ah, I had to cut Uvani a bit of slack at the end. Hope you liked it!


	7. Ri'sasha

A/N: What is this? An early update?! This cannot be! And, with such an unimaginative chapter name too! But, it suits it. It's from Ri'sasha's POV. What, did you think I was going to let Alval and Banus do all the talking?

**ReaperRain: **I know that automatic analysing too well, my friend, for I am studying Psychology with English as my university.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Burgundy and Black**

**Chapter 7: Ri'sasha**

Neither Alval or Banus know but I have been watching them. Don't ask me what led me to believe there could be anything between them other than Alval's irritation and Banus' servitude but I did. Perhaps it was the fact they were both Dunmer. Perhaps it was because Banus seemed to become less scared of Alval as time went by (normally, with recruits, it was the other way round). Or, perhaps it was Alval being able to put up with Banus, in his own way (I mean, he wasn't throwing fireballs at him on a daily basis).

Whatever reason it was, it made me stride into the Imperial City Waterfront, resisting the urge to claw the faces of blind-drunk pirates who kept stepping on my tail. It was a clear night, as I remember, with the few Imperial soldiers safely stowed away on barstools and around tables in the taverns. It was the time of year when the nights were shorter and they didn't need to stay on watch as long. A good time for us assassins and criminals in other words (not to mention, the fact that it was warmer and we weren't hindered by extra fur coats).

The Waterfront was humid and my fur was starting to smell from the sweat already, _Alright, better get somewhere underground and cool, quick._ I remembered thinking, as I always did. Lucky the house I wanted was right near the gate. I knocked and my yellow-furred brother appeared in the door, "Knew it was you, Ri'sasha." He said, as I strode in, "You're the only one who ever knocks before entering 'round this place."

My manners had been thoroughly ingrained in me ever since I was a kitten. Even now, they constrained me. When me and him sat down, he lay back in a slob-like position that I would never adopt and scratched his ears (something I would never do in front of anyone), "So, what brings my darling little sister back from the underground?"

That was what we called the Brotherhood, the 'underground'. It was a rather safe name to use, even if it did imply criminal doings. He agreed on it, not me, "A bit of news for you, Ji'sano. Something I thought you might find interesting."  
"What about? Come on, don't you go keeping me in suspense. Rat?" He held out a dish of medium-cooked rat meat. I took a piece in a dignified manner and ate in politely. Much more than Ji'sano did, who shoved three pieces a second down his throat while I explained it, "It's about Alval." He paused momentarily, "He's still as moody as ever...and I might be wrong but, I'm starting to see a change in him."  
By now, Ji'sano had completely sobered at my words and had finished the rat meat, "What kinda change? A good kind?"  
"Maybe." I leaned forwards slightly, "You see, there's this new recruit that's come to the underground. A Dunmer boy. Nice boy, really. A little nervous when he first came but he's got over it now."  
"Ri'sasha." Ji'sano moaned, "You're rambling."

"Sorry. Anyway, he had to stay at Alval's house for a few days during some trouble."

"Ooh, that can't have been good for him. I heard how good at roasting stuff Alval's become."

"Actually, the boy was okay. Better than okay, if I'm right."

One of Ji'sano's ears raised, the Khajiit equivilant of raising an eyebrow, "This boy cute?"

"Ji'sano." I glared at him, flattening my ears against my head, the universal sign among Khajiits of irritation, "Don't make light of this. The boy is going to be staying with Alval again while he's on the run from the boss." As much as I loathed to show the Legion any respect, that was the agreed codeword for it, "Alval didn't look as annoyed as he did the last time. And, there's something else."  
"Ri'sasha, does being underground make you love keeping people in suspense? It's annoying me."

"He stood up to Lachance."  
The empty bowl clattered to the ground with indecent volume. My already-sensitive ears twitched in annoyance, "Whoa, really? What did he say to Lachance?" Ji'sano had changed completely from his usual careless lethergy to the sharp attentiveness I wanted. His tail was erect, his ears were pointing up and his pupils were slits,

"Insulted his mother." I found myself smirking despite myself at the memory of Lachance's face. Ji'sano cackled,

"Oh, I bet that stuck-up Imperial didn't like that."

"Didn't do anything about it, though." I pointed out, "Alval made him leave."  
"Ah, so he is recovering after all." Ji'sano's face darkened, "I was beginning to wonder if he would _ever_ have the gall to stand up to Lachance."

"It is indeed a very good sign." I nodded, wisely, as my hopes and theories came back into my head, "And, I am certain that the boy will make a difference. He is going to be staying at Alval's house for about two weeks. Maybe more."

"You think Alval might fall for him?"

"If he is still capable of it, I hope so." Ri'sasha nodded, her ears drooping slightly, "If Lachance has not truly beat it out of him."

"Ah, don't you get miserable again." Ji'sano groaned, "Be optimistic, for once."

"I am simply worried for him."

"Again? You're always worried about Alval. You've got a total mother complex."

"Oh, who wouldn't with him?" I answered, feeling my face grow hot and hoping my fur covered it up. I quickly turned the topic to him, "So, how your underground going?" He was a member of the Thieves' Guild and, if I asked him nicely, he would do some spying for me to help me with certain contracts. He didn't have to do as much to persuade me to help him, mind. That's the way I am,

"Not bad." He stopped being attentive and more lazy again as he rattled off a story of how he managed to steal something from a Legion captain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it happened, I felt that I didn't need Ji'sano's help with checking up on Alval. When I got back to Leyawiin, it was nighttime and lights were coming from Alval's house. Drawn to them like a moth to the flame, I crept to one of the windows at the back where there was a gap between the shutters. A gap big enough for me to get a view inside.

With the skills five years in the Brotherhood had given me, I peered over the ledge, flattening my ears back against my head and glancing about. Alval was at a table, meddling with alchemy ingredients, but that was not what caught my attention. Banus was sitting in a chair a little way behind him, just watching him and staying still as a statue.

Alval was not so deep in his work that he would not notice him, that was plain, so I wondered why on earth he was allowed to remain. A hope fluttered in me that Banus would get through to him and I continued to watch longer than I had planned and longer than I ought to. During this time, Alval turned round to Banus twice, asking him to pass something, which Banus did without comment.

A rather boring scene by anyone else's standards. Most people would probably think it was a simple master-apprentice relationship between them. I knew better though. I knew that Alval normally distanced himself far from anyone in the Brotherhood, let alone people lower than him. This tolerance of Banus made my grin to myself, _Perhaps, he is on the road to recovery, after all._

I'm not making much sense to you, am I? Of course, you all wouldn't know what I do. Well, I am sworn to secrecy so I'm afraid I can't say it outright. I can tell you about the time I let Banus know a little bit of it, though.

A week later (and after a good deal more spying on the two), I decided it was time to take a gamble and let Banus in one a few essential things he needed to know. On the pretence of delivering the news of the schedules of Legion guards around Leyawiin in the dead of night when I was sure Alval was asleep (that was what I told Blanchard and the others at the Sanctuary), I sneaked into the house and poked Banus awake (who had taken residence on the sofa in the drawing room).

It took a few pokes but he finally opened his eyes, blearily, "Oh, 'lo, Ri'sasha."

"Banus," I kept my voice low, keeping my ears perked up for any signs of Alval being disturbed, "can I tell you something? Something you can't let Speaker Uvani know that you know."

He frowned at this idea but let me go on,

"You see, I've been sworn to secrecy about something. Me and my brother."  
"Maybe, you shouldn't be telling me, then." Banus suggested, carefully, he too starting to worry about Alval hearing us, "If he doesn't want someone to know something, there's a good reason."  
"Indeed, there is a good reason." I nodded, "But, I think it will safe to tell you."

Banus frowned more deeply, putting his head to one side, "If you think it's safe..."

"Well." I moved in closer so my whiskers were close to brushing his face, "Speaker Uvani prefers men over women."  
Banus blinked in surprise but, to my very great relief, did not show any signs of reacting badly (with disgust or the like). On the contrary, he looked as though he had been told Alval used a mildly strange oil on his hair. He let me go on without comment,

"He'd turn me into ash for telling you-"  
"He's ashamed of it?" Banus whispered, leaning in, too,

"He is, now." I nodded, "He used to be fine with it."  
"Did something happen?" The boy was now looking more serious and fully awake, "I mean, did the Black Hand do something to him?"

I was amazed how quickly he was catching on and glad that he was so open-minded. Not many people are like that, least of all in the Brotherhood. I remember thinking that I was very lucky that night, "The Black Hand was involved, yes." I answered him, after a bit of thought of how to get around my vow of secrecy,

"I see." It was a good thing that Banus wasn't too inquisitive, too. Or, probably, he was remembering that it was breaking an oath of secrecy, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, he doesn't act the same way that he normally acts towards other people towards you."

"You think..." I could almost see the wheels in his head turning underneath his scruffy dark hair, "...he might have...feelings for me?" It was hard to read the expression on his face. He only looked inquisitive but I was still worried that he was secretly disgusted underneath. He wasn't so young and ignorant that he didn't know the implications of this,

"Perhaps. It's too early to say for sure. But, Banus, if you think for certain that he is, do as much as you can to encourage it. Don't show that you know. Just let him advance on you. Don't worry, he won't advance too quickly."

"Is he afraid of his own feelings?"

_This boy's good._ I remembered thinking, _It's like he knows how Alval's feeling. Really knows, _"He'll be nervous, yes, and hesitant. He will also be worried about other people seeing him."  
"How come, if you can answer that?"

After a bit more considering, I hissed, "Two people are involved in it. Lars Ice-Soul and Cyrel Chevalier. Ask him about those two people when you feel that he trusts you completely. That will take a bit of time, you understand."  
"Of course."  
"But, don't even mention them in front of him until then. He'll kill you and me if he does. He'll know I told you for sure."

He nodded, warily, "Lars Ice-Soul and Cyrel Chevalier...alright."

As I slipped back out and left Banus to ponder over what he had been told, I wondered once again whether I had done the right thing. He didn't seem disgusted by the information or outright showing any signs that he thought any less of Alval. Still, I worried. I consoled myself with the thought that the rigid manners he had brought with him into the Brotherhood would probably do a good job of keeping his silence.

When I got back, I found Blanchard lazing around as usual. And, as usual, I charged him with a petty chore and chased him off my favourite chair. Relaxing, I stared into the fire and thought of how I had pondered over Alval in exactly the same way all those years ago. Now, I had hope, though, and it was a happier time thinking about him now. Marginally, though. I still fretted over him like a fearful mother-cat.

The next week dragged by and I tried my utmost to stay away from Alval's house. I was running a gauntlet, after all, and he definitely would not go easy on me if he found me spying on him. There were chargrilled bodies of potential thieves dissolved into silt on the bed of Niben Bay to prove that. So, when Banus came back, I wanted so much to pounce on him (not literally, of course) and beg to know what was going on between the two of them.

I held myself back, however. This was something I had to stay out of from here, after all. I had played my part and all I could do was stand back. As it turned out, I needn't have worried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am so evil with my cliffhangers, aren't I?


	8. The Second Blow

A/N: WTF is this? How could this update be so early? I CAN'T be working hard enough!

**kitarrear:** Nothing like a good manship!

**tonfalove: **It's what makes a good cliffhanger!

**ReaperRain: **Yep, I put Ri'sasha's bit in to try and speed things up a bit. This would be longer than the Great Wall of China, otherwise!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Burgundy and Black**

**Chapter 8: The Second Blow**

When Ri'sasha left the house, I wasn't sure what to think. It was flattering, of course, to know those little brushes and touches he had given me over the past few days were not accidental. But, it always made me worried and nervous to think what could have happened to Uvani to make him close himself off like that. It was clear from Ri'sasha's twitches that it was something bad and she knew it. It was too much to ask to get her to explain it at this stage, though. That was clear.

When morning came, I could not help but look at Uvani in a different way as he sat down for breakfast. Now that I thought about it, his usually pristine appearance had a sort of restrained look about it. I remember wondering how long it took and how unlike such a cynical person it was to put so much effort into how he looked. I remember wondering if he tried his best to not look as though he preferred men over women. Of course, I knew that appearance didn't come into it.

And, what part did the Black Hand play in it? At once, the image of Lachance hit me. I remembered the emphasised comments he made and suddenly understood them. At that moment, I disliked Lachance more than ever. Not only did he make Uvani ashamed of his own feelings but had to keep rubbing it it. I remember calling him all sorts of things in my head as I observed Uvani.

Which I did a lot more closely from then on. I had already been trusted enough to watch him mess about with alchemy. That was all it could really be called; messing around. He wasn't really paying much attention to it. In fact, I'd say it almost looked like a nervous habit. I knew everyone needed an emotional outlet and even Uvani couldn't just blow things up all the time without getting tired.

Which was something else he was doing less and less at that point. If he was really in a bad mood when he came in, he would often lock himself in the cellar and the crashes and bangs saved me from going down there to see what he was doing. Hearing those were more than enough to put me off for my own safety.

I had worried when I first sat down to watch him do his alchemy but he ignored me, acted like I wasn't there. Which was his way of saying 'it's okay for you to be here'. I did pass him a few things when I felt he needed it (I knew a bit about potion-making but only from books). He never made any comment or word of thanks, just took it and either put it to use if I was right or put it aside if I was wrong. Never did he say a word or make any indication that he knew I was there.

With the knowledge Ri'sasha had passed onto me, I watched him more intently. Looking for small nervous movements that I might have ignored before and, of course, those times he pretended to knock against me when, really, he was brushing my hand with his. Whenever I looked at the mirror from then on, I wondered if I looked particularly attractive to Uvani. I mean, I don't have the face of a Divine but I'm not gruesomely distorted or have the face of a mud crab, either.

All through the week, I was unsure of whether he really was attracted to me or just leniant with me. But, what happened on the day I could leave his house without the danger of the prowling Legion soldiers affirmed my assumptions. I was just getting ready to leave and was looking about, doing a last-minute check around for any wary guards. Something you have to do when you're in my job and situation.

I was about to turn around to tell Uvani it was all clear when he gave a small cry of surprise and fell right into me. I didn't lose my balance but I did take hold of his shoulders. And, more importantly, he put his hands on my waist. Something that did not escape my notice, "Sorry." He mumbled, not looking up at me. Even now, I like to imagine he was trying to hide his blushes, "Just tripped on a floorboard."  
With a completely straight face, I replied, "I've been hearing a lot of reports about Leyawiin houses having faulty floors. It gets worse with age apparently." There was, of course, nothing wrong with the smooth-boarded floor. That was plain to see even from my perspective, "Maybe you should have it checked. There have been a lot of accidents."

He didn't answer but nodded distractedly. He had not moved his hands from me all through my fake explanation. Though I wanted this to go on a bit longer, I knew a second longer would make Uvani think I'd noticed,

"Well, I can't keep Ri'sasha waiting. Farewell, Speaker Uvani, and may we forever serve the Night Mother." That was the first time I used that phrase,

"May we forever serve." Uvani agreed, finally removing his hands from me and prompting me to do the same.

When I left, it was with a little spring in my step. You know that feeling when you think luck is on your side and everything is going right? Well, I had that feeling then. None of the guards were looking out for me and I made it to the Sanctuary without too much of an effort. Ah, what a good day this is, I kept thinking to myself. Yes, I did act like a girl that had just been kissed. And, I suppose that was the equivalent of a kiss coming from Uvani at that point.

Ri'sasha picked up on my good mood, of course, and I delightedly told her what had transpired. Her mood lightened too, "Oh, brilliant!" She replied,

"What now?" I asked,

"Well, how do you feel about him?"

I felt myself flushing. This was quite a personal question and I normally would not have answered had I not known that Ri'sasha would be alright with the answer, "Well, it is very flattering that he's chosen me to approach. I'm sure there are many others that are a better match than me." Well, that was what I was telling myself. I mean, no one wants to seem arrogant,

"You didn't answer my question." Ri'sasha pressed,

"Do you want to know..." I decided it was best not to beat about the bush, "...if I can reciprocate Speaker Uvani's feelings towards me?"

"Yes." She had said, after a moment of pensive thought and ear-twitching. She was anxious and anticipating my answer with bated breath,

"To answer you..." I paused, to take in how on edge she was. Every bit of her fur seemed to be standing on end, "...I believe it is not impossible for me."

She very visibly deflated and sagged with relief, "You are sure? I mean...you are...like him..."  
"I've never been in a relationship like that..." I admitted. And, it was true. I dated a few women before I realised what I really was, as I'm sure many people like me do at the beginning, "...but I'm sure I do prefer men over women."

After a moment, when I allowed Ri'sasha to collect herself, she asked me, "If you...don't mind me asking...when _did _you find out?"

"In my last month of living in Morrowind." I said, without a trace of guilt or fear inside or out, "Ah, don't be alarmed. It's inevitable with a Dunmer born and bred family. When I realised, I just had to blab to my parents and they kicked me out. Simple as that. It's how I wound up here. Now, don't look at me like that. I was thinking hard about moving out anyway."

"You're sure?"

"Of course!" I smiled, just to prove it and hoping that it didn't translate as a sign of holding something back (when I really wasn't). She seemed to realise it, though, and she nodded,

"Well, alright. The last thing I want are two people who think they have to constantly repress their feelings all the time."

"That's rather strange coming from an assassin." I noted, carelessly, "I mean, we're always meant to repress our emotions when we're on contracts."

From thereon in, we just idly chatted about murders. That's what that topic becomes when you're in something like the Dark Brotherhood; idle chatter. Just saying how your day was. Which, it was really. It was the job and part of our routine. You get rather desensitised after a while and those who don't die very quickly. We would feel grief for those he did but, like I said, desensitised.

Though, I have to admit, my feelings had become rather unruly after leaving Uvani's house. Once again, I found my thoughts drifting to him and wondering, giddily, if he was thinking of me at all. These thoughts seemed to particularly like speaking up when I was trying to concentrate on a contract. Which, I have to admit was rather annoying. Still, I managed to get them done and, with a few good promotions under my belt, I really couldn't complain.

It was quite a while before I had a proper meeting with Uvani again. He visited the Sanctuary a few times a month, as was expected of him as a Speaker nowadays because of the Bravil incident. At every visit, he did not talk to me or even acknowledge I was there. He did bump against me (brushing my hand with his as always) and, when I came in late from a contract once, he did his tripping trick again.

Of course, I never brought it to his attention that I knew what he was doing. I just took it in my stride and had a little private celebration in the evening. Yes, I was beginning to fall for him. I was beginning to admire his aquamarine skin, not dull like any other Dunmer skin, his ruby eyes, always narrowed as though he was trying to see something past me, and his coppery, slightly curled hair. I'm going on a bit, aren't I? Sorry. It's hard to stop once I get started.

Oh, you want to hear more? Alright, but do stop me if I go off on a tangent. I began to notice other things about him. Like how he walked with a very slight limp and I got it from Blanchard that he had been limping since an incident when he had been missing for weeks just before he became an Eliminator. Now, that really unnerved me and I pressed him for details but he didn't know any more.

Another thing was that he had a large shiny burn on his wrist that he liked to cover up with his sleeve. I only saw it when his sleeve cuff came loose when he bumped against me. According to Ri'sasha, he had got it when he was in the early stages of learning Destruction magic. After the time he was missing for weeks. And, interestingly, around the same time Ri'sasha joined the Brotherhood.

In fact, the time he was missing seemed to come up very often when I was talking about Uvani. No one seemed to know much about it and those who did, like Ri'sasha, kept the knowledge to themselves. It was very frustrating when that happened and Ri'sasha didn't do a very good job of hiding it. Her ears and whiskers would always twitch when she was keeping something to herself, you see.

Now, I am very good at keeping secrets and have been getting better over time but, after a few months, I was absolutely bursting to tell Uvani how much I cared about him. Everytime he came, the words would well up but I always had to push them down. I mean, just imagine how silly I would look if I just blurted it out in front of the Sanctuary and Uvani would never forgive me.

Along with Uvani, Lachance made visits. I made a point of learning a good detect-life spell so I could see when he was...and make a habit of tripping him up, ruining his dramatic and 'spooky' entrances. I did this in front of Uvani once and I could have sworn I'd seen his lips quirk up in humour but only for a split second. And, I could have just been imagining it. But, the satisfaction of getting back at Lachance for whatever he did to Uvani (I was now convinced that he played a part in whatever had made him scared of his feelings) was enough to make me content.

It would have gone on like this, I suppose, until I had gone mad, snapped and blabbed to him. That is, if what happened about four months after I had left Uvani's house and a week after I got promoted to Assassin. I don't remember what contract I was coming back from but I do remember what happened on my way back. Now, Lachance never scared me (or anyone in my Sanctuary for that matter) but, like I said earlier, there was still one person who did.

I was just dozing a few hundred yards from Water's Edge (my habit of falling asleep in odd places again) when I was woken a chillingly-familiar cooing voice, "Master Alor?" I roused myself instantly and looked up. The heavily-cloaked Mathieu Bellamont looked back at me, his eyes piercing me once more and giving me no opportunity to see into them. Now, I was fully accustomed to hiding my fear so I didn't tremble before him but I wanted the conversation over as soon as possible,

"Hello, Mathieu." I smiled, widely and falsely, as I stood. I didn't want him looking down on me, "What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"Not very good business, I'm afraid." His voice was the same as ever, an emotionless and eerily-polite tone, "Our honoured Listener wants to meet you as soon as possible at the Leyawiin Sanctuary and he told me to stress the importance of this meeting."

"Alright." I nodded, beginning to move off, "I'll get on my way."

Bellamont inclined his head and left, though leaving me with distinct ill feeling. I reasoned at the time that the last time I had seen him was when the Bravil Sanctuary had been attacked and he had been unwittingly connected with disastrous events. And, that proved true again once I got back. No one was standing around as they normally did. It was only when I got in and thought how odd it was that no one was standing around when I saw Ungolim.

The Bosmer had a very false look of sorrow on his face. Though I knew the emotion was fake, Ungolim was not one to trick his assassins without cause. So, I knew straight away that something was wrong. So, I sat down with him at once and asked what was wrong. After much sugar-coating and much beating around the bush to appear as though he really was grieving, I got the terrible message.

Ri'sasha had been killed on her way back from visiting another Sanctuary. It wasn't known how, why or who had done it. Her body had just been found floating in Niben Bay. It was treated at the time as a simple murder by some highwayman or bandit and nothing was really thought of it. After all, no gold was on her or anything of value so I suppose the Black Hand couldn't be blamed for thinking that.

I was grieved, of course. I had grown very close to Ri'sasha, not least because of her obvious knowledge about Uvani. Now, the secrets he had imparted to her had died with her. Which is, I'm sure, what she would have wanted. It was a while before Ungolim left when I was sitting next to the Khajiit's body laid on a slab in a room I never knew existed.

I didn't cry. No, I didn't. I held back whatever tears came easily enough. After about fifteen minutes, my thoughts turned to Uvani. I wondered how he was reacting to this situation. I rose and walked out of the Sanctuary, not talking to anyone. I remember it being a very misty night so I didn't have to worry too much about guards. Maybe that was why I got there so quickly.

I knocked, simply out of courtesy (when you're an assassin, you often forget that other people are meant to let you in and you aren't meant to just break and enter), and slipped inside when no one answered. Seeing a light in the drawing room, I made a beeline for it. Uvani was sitting in his usual armchair, staring at the bright fire. He didn't look up as I very obviously entered,

"Hello, Speaker." I attempted, after a few seconds of silence. His eyes flicked up momentarily then returned to the flames. When it was clear that he would not talk, I sat down on the sofa close by and went on, "It's been a terrible blow to all of us in the Sanctuary."

"So, it has been with the Black Hand." Uvani surprised me by answering. When I raised an eyebrow, he actually elaborated, "This has been the fifth Executioner killed in the last six months."

This made me jolt in surprise, "In the same way or-?"

"No, in different ways." It made me feel all jumpy and excited to be having a full conversation with him for the first time since I entered the Brotherhood, "Still, it can hardly be called a coincedence."

"Do you think the Legion might be involved?" I really wanted to keep this conversation going so I kept it on topic and I was privately waiting for an opening,

"No, they would make it public, being the showy idiots they are."

It took me a while before I voiced my suspicions, "Looking at the body...it looks almost like how any of us would kill someone." Uvani glanced round at that, frowning so I went on, "I mean. A quick kill, no mess, it wouldn't have taken very long."

"Are you saying that there could be...shall we say, an assassin among assassins?" Uvani said, slowly. I could almost see the wheels in his head turning. It was amazing to think that he was actually taking in what I was saying and thinking hard about it, not just shrugging it off as the idle prattling of a simple underling. I remember thinking that he really must have been worried if he was taking it in,

"You never know." I shrugged, trying not to worry him too much. Then, came something I never would have expected,

"If this sort of thing happens again any time soon, I'll mention your theory to the Black Hand."

I could barely believe what I was hearing. He actually thought my thoughts were worthy of mentioning to the Black Hand? With this happy confidence within me, I knew it was time to roll my dice,

"Uvani," I had his attention. I just knew it, "I know it might seem a little inappropriate to mention this but I've been wondering about this for a while. What's the Black Hand's standing on assassins being in relationships?"

It was his turn to jolt and this was exactly what I was hoping for, "Well..." Uvani spoke in a stunted, hesistant sort of way, "...I wouldn't know. I have not been...in any relationship...recently...Why so curious? Do not tell me you have distracted yourself from your work by some petty woman?"

"Oh, I don't think the person I have my eye on is petty." I shook my head, deciding to test the waters a little, "I think _he's_ rather important."

This made him jolt even more and he turned to stare at me, "You are a _degenerate?_"

I suppressed a wince at the word and contined in a carefree sort of way, "Well, I suppose I am. No reason for me to hide it. It's not as if I can change it."

This clearly struck a chord with him. I could see it on his face, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. It was a while before he replied and his hand was resting on the chair's arm, "You are..._unashamed_?"

"Of course." I smiled in a way I hoped was encouraging, "Like I said, no way to change it. I might as well accept it."  
This time, he backed a little into the chair and I thought maybe he was suspicious of me. The pause before his reply was longer, "So, who is this man? What race?"

"Your race, Speaker." I answered, without missing a beat,

"And, how old is he?"

"Your age, Speaker."

He stared at me as though I had grown an extra arm out of my head as his face became steadily purple from blushing. All the while, our hands had been inching closer to each other. By that time, our fingers were delicately intertwining.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Finally, a little bit of Alval/Banus action!


	9. A Single Ring

A/N: This took way too damn long! Alval's POV's getting harder and harder to do!

**Jordy Trent: **Thanks, I'm glad you think I did the Lucien parts well.

**ReaperRain:** I found the word 'degenerate' in A Streetcar Named Desire and I thought it seemed appropriate.

* * *

**Burgundy and Black**

**Chapter 9: A Simple Ring**

Yes, I know you're looking for all sorts of sentimental details about me and Alor proclaiming undying love for each other and no doubt sharing a bed together that night. Well, I'd hate to disappoint you but nothing of the sort happened and, even if it did, I would not waste any of my time talking to you about it like I'm some disgustingly effeminate ponce. That's Alor's job.

I will say that we did not go beyond just touching fingertips. Yes, I mean it. Stop looking at me like that! I have nothing to hide at this point and, since Alor has already told you far too much already (that shameless Dunmer), I may as well tell you. And, there, I have. We did not leap straight into it but simply established a few facts and did a little hand-touching.

So, Alor left after while with the promotion I intended to give him that elevated him to Executioner and Master of the Leyawiin Sanctuary, in place of Ri'sasha. Yes, I admit I was a little sad to see her die, especially in such a drama-less way. She, being such a promising member, should have gone at the hands of a dozen Legion soldiers (no less than a dozen) or in some similiarly dramatic fashion.

Alor's comments about an assassin among assassins disturbed me. I had not thought of that before. Suppose I should have but I didn't. Not that everything else about our meeting wasn't disturbing enough. Still, it was the first time someone had ever thought of it and I was starting to get worried by it. Starting to, mind. I wasn't panicking or anything. As if I would indulge in such nonsense.

So, when he left, my worry faded with my blushing. Which was very fortunate since I do not like looking like a brown-haired beetroot. It would have been very embarrassing if Lachance had chosen to wander in at the time. Which, fortunately for him and me, did not happen. I went to bed a little less irritated than I normally did or I expected to be.

I do remember having a rather strange dream that night. I was still in my room and standing in front of the doorway. On the other side was Alor. I remember thinking how strange it was that he was wearing an identical expression to mine. A rather ugly-looking scowl of mixed annoyance and surprise. And, his face relaxed just as mine did.

Just as I moved my right foot towards him, he moved his left. We walked into total but reversed synchronisation towards each other and stopped before the doorway. As though he was my reflection in a mirror, he lifted his arm as I did mine and our fingertips touched just slightly.

Now, you may be wondering why I just wasted a good few minutes talking to you about that. Well, I was trying to take your attention away from what Alor and I did when we were alone. Clearly, you can't be distracted, however. Simple-minded people rarely are. How irritating. If I told you a total lie with a lot of soppy detail about me and Banus swearing undying love, would you be satisfied?

Damn it to the Void, you're annoying. I'm going to have to deal with Banus later for giving you too much detail. What was that? I have _every _right to call Banus by his first name, for your information! Being the Master of the Sanctuary, I had to see him a lot more often-what? What are you giving me those looks for? Yes, _I know I'm getting defensive! I have every right to get defensive! Anyone would if they were getting those looks!_

Ugh, why on earth did Banus force me to talk to you? How did he manage it? If I give you a bit of a story, would you leave me alone? Sithis, it's like being hounded by journalists! You don't know how lucky you are that I can't turn any of you to ashes right now!

Alright, me and Banus had meeting every week to discuss new recruits, the status of the Sanctuary and any incidents. Nothing else, you hear! Only business. I'm not the sort that jumps at every opportunity to get my hands all over someone I have my eye on. That is the province of serial rapists, not me. In fact, I'd say I didn't want Banus to advance any further on me.

Yes, that's right. I didn't want him to get too close to me. Not that I was shy or anything, Night Mother forbid. Not that I was afraid of the Black Hand at all. No, no, no! My reasons are my own. Nothing you want to know! Don't even ask me!

Banus didn't get the message, however, being such a naive fool he was. I bet he never had a true relationship with a man before. If he did, he would be a bit more discreet about it. Did he have any idea that we could have been watched at any moment? The idiot. I would have knocked some sense in him with a good shock spell had he been someone else.

So, whenever we met, he would find an excuse to brush his hand against mine and make roundabout requests to go someplace togather. All of which turned down in an equally roundabout way.

On one of these occasions (which felt like the hundredth time I'd turned him down), he instead slipped out a small package and pressed it into my hands with the vague excuse of Blanchard asking him to pass it on. When I opened it, I saw a new-looking jade ring and a small note. My first thought was, _Oh, no. He's giving me presents now._

It was by chance that I chose to unfurl the note rather than chase after him. Upon it was Banus' smudged scrawl:

_ This should stop you worrying about unwelcome visitors._

At first, I thought how rude Banus was being. Casting allusions on my feelings like that, I mean to say. Then, I investigated the ring itself. A rather unremarkable thing really, the same colour as my skin. I could see a faint sheen within the metal, though, that told me it had an enchantment of sorts. Now, I know you're not meant to put on an enchanted item without knowing what it is. Common sense, you know. But, I carefully slipped it on, nonetheless.

As soon as I did, I saw a purplish glow appear on the door getting smaller and smaller until, suddenly, it vanished. It took me a moment to realise that it had a detect life enchantment upon it and most of my animosity towards the ring vanished. No matter how strong a Chameleon charm Lachance placed upon himself, he couldn't hide from someone who could detect life.

Though there was the original annoyance of seeing everyone glowing purple and not being able to see their faces well, I soon got over and began to enjoy having it on. I often forgot to take it off when I went to bed. It wasn't hard to forget it was there. It almost blended in with the skin on my finger, after all, and I don't think any of the Speakers noticed. Not even so-called omnipitant Lachance.

Oh, it was such a pleasure to trip him up whenever he tried to sneak into my house. Thanks to the ring, I could always see him slipping through the door and know to pass by and sneakily stick out my foot. Like Banus would do sometimes if the Imperial tried to invade the Sanctuary. He probably knew good detect life spells and possibly had the capabilities to enchant the ring himself.

I'm going on far too much. Yes, I definitely am. That's all you need to know. Absolutely all you need to know. Now, leave me in peace before I tie you up and throw you all in a room full of starving, burning rats. Nothing more desperate than a burning rat. Go and bother Banus, go on! Sod off!

* * *

Ah, I thought Alval wouldn't be very responsive to you. I would have warned you but I don't think that would have put you off, somehow. You really shouldn't bother him like that. I'm surprised he told you anything at all, really. Yes, I did give him that ring after being rejected once too often. I would have been angry but nobody said I was one to give up easily.

I wondered why on earth Alval was so keen to stay away from me. He had always just brushed against me and occasionally knocked into me before, as you know. But, then, he was completely avoiding me. Not even wanting to get close to me as though I was diseased. I was a little confused at first but then, when I spotted a distinctly Lachance-ish aura floating in midair, it hit me. And, something else hit Lachance. On his face. The floor, when I tripped him up.

Anyway, I suddenly realised that he was probably worried about the Black Hand suddenly coming to call during an intimate moment or something like that. He probably wasn't like me and didn't know any detect life spells. He would not be so cautious if he was completely sure that no one was there. Of course, I could always tell him there was no one there but he didn't seem likely to take my word for it.

Lucky for us that I have a friend at the Arcane University. The very one who taught me Illusion and Mysticism and one who didn't know I was in the Dark Brotherhood. He may be good at magic but he is a little...slow. So, I gave him enough money to make a detect life ring, adding that it should have a very wide radius. Alval was likely to be paranoid after whatever happened.

When I got it back, I carefully wrapped it up and shoved it into his hands after yet another rejection. I ran off from some sudden nerves afterwards but I needn't have worried. When I next saw him, he was wearing it and acting a lot more confident about being on his own with me. He would never admit he was grateful outright but I knew that he liked my little present.

We only touched skin to skin again about three months later, though. I never said Alval was very comfortable with showing affection, even to me. Nor did I ever say that he took things particularly fast. Shy's not exactly the best word to describe it but, if you could find a tougher-sounding word that meant the same thing, you could use it in reference to him.

It was during a rather rainy day and I was completely drenched to the bone. Seeing me in such a state, Alval made me sit by the fire with the mumbled excuse of 'not getting water all over the place'. He also put a warm cloak around me with the mumbled excuse of 'not getting the sofa wet'. All the while, his hands lingered a few seconds longer than they should on me.

I was immediately excited and took a bit longer than I ought to getting out what I wanted to say to him. He didn't dismiss me right away so I took that golden opportunity as soon as I could. I said the first thing that came to my head that was, oddly enough, "Any more strange deaths in the Brotherhood?"

Alval fixed me with a sideways glance which made me think I might have said the wrong thing. But, then he answered in a heavy voice, "Another Executioner was killed a few days ago. This one from the Anvil Sanctuary. I mentioned what you said to the Black Hand."

This surprised me. I would have thought he had forgotten what I had said by now, "What did they say?" I decided on asking, keeping the conversation on a good, safe level,

"They seem unnerved by it. Even Lachance. Ungolim's trying to keep everything calm but the Speakers are starting to worry."

"How's he trying to keep everything calm?"

"Saying that it all could be just coincedence or a freelance Legion soldier. Something like that. He's not convincing anyone."

I could very well imagine Ungolim trying desperately to make himself heard among the clamour of Speakers bandying ideas around. His height wouldn't have helped at all,

"Was this Executioner killed like all the others?" I wondered aloud,

"Of course, he was. I would not mention it if it wasn't. We all had our own ideas of what to do. Speaker J'Ghasta wanted us all to be quarenteened to our Sanctuaries until all this was sorted out. Speaker Arius wanted us to only send out minor members between Sanctuaries. Speaker Lachance wanted a large investigation. Of course, Speaker Arius didn't want that since it involved a lot of paperwork."  
Some people could be incredibly selfish, the Brotherhood even more so,

"Speaker J'Ghasta didn't care if we caught him or not, just that was kept the minors safe."

Or, incredibly selfless,

"What about Speaker Lachance?"

"Oh, he's very disturbed about it." A hard-to-read expression flitted over Alval's face for a moment, "Rather eager to have it sorted out."

"I see." At the time, I thought it was rather suspicious. Back then, I liked to villify Lachance as much as possible, shoving his presence into every mystery presented to me, "It seems to me he's normally take advantage of the situation to have a bit of fun."

"Yes." The fire was reflected twice in Alval's eyes, "I thought it was rather unlike him too."

"And, what do you think?" It was a step further and we were no longer in safe territory. He did hesitate, making me tense and think I was going to be thrown out for sure. Then, he said,

"Whoever it is has attacked our Sanctuary but does not seem to be targeting us directly. Still, this is an attack against the Brotherhood and we all need to be on the lookout. I would like to entrust the task of keeping an eye out for suspicious activity in the Sanctuary to you."  
"I'll do my best." I nodded. It really struck me at that point that Alval had chosen to sit on the sofa, next to me. And, his arm was resting on the back behind me. And creeping ever closer to my shoulders. I didn't mention it, of course. I just let him continue and pretended I hadn't noticed as he went on,

"But, don't tell Ungolim that you are. He doesn't want to make a big deal of this. It's one of the times I've seen him actually go against the majority." He gave a small snarl to himself, "Of all times to get a backbone!"

"So, he's insisting we do nothing?" I couldn't believe it. This decision seemed like suicide and was not at all a good one,

"I don't agree with it either. And, please, " He lowered his voice and his arm to bring me closer to his face, as though he was wary of being overheard, "do not mention this to the others unless you have to and, if you do go outside the Sanctuary, be careful. It would not do to have another Master of this Sanctuary killed."

I was sure this was his way of saying, _I don't want you to get killed._

* * *

A/N: Ungolim, you idiot! And more Alvanus action! Yay!


	10. A Move Closer

A/N: More uninspiring attempts at a story from yours truly!

**Alcyfis: **That's happened to me a few times too! That's why I always check my spam folder before emptying it.

**ReaperRain: **I'm glad you think I'm getting their voices across well. It's very difficult to do Uvani and keep the story going.

* * *

**Burgundy and Black**

**Chapter 10: A Move Closer**

One of the little pleasures I appreciate in life is an opportunity to play chess. It was one of those hobbies that have stalked me from Morrowind and would not let me go no matter what I did. I would just be reading a book or taking a walk and the urge would just strike me out of the blue. It often went unfulfilled, mind you. Mostly because I had no one to play against and you can't just play it on your own.

When I got struck by the urge after a contract, it was when I was about to visit Alval for my monthly report. So, I found an old and dusty chess-set in a junk cupboard and shoved it into my bag, intent on inviting him to a game.

As it turned out, he'd never played it before, having little time for 'needless games'. But, he consented to let me teach him, nonetheless. Maybe it was because it was me teaching him, I suppose. He didn't really have much of a flair for it. Being as impatient as he was, he was prone to making mistakes and I always won.

However, I did manage to convince him to try and get better at it so, we arranged little chess lessons around once a week. Well, I say, chess lessons. It was more trying to teach my Speaker to be patient and think calmly than anything. At first, he did not take to it and looked as though he wanted to blow up the board most of the time. However, he calmed down when he realised using big explosions wasn't going to get him anywhere and got a bit better,

"A bishop can only move diagonally." I reminded him, one spring night, "Don't think about cheating. Put that pawn back."

"I've no obligation to play by the rules." He snarled, knowing he was on a losing streak, "Who had the idea that pieces only had to move in a certain way?"

"It just makes it more interesting. If every piece could move any way we want, the game would be over too quickly. There would be no fun in it."

"There's a fine line between making something interesting and making something annoying." Alval argued, as I took his rook,

"It would be very boring without a few challenges." I stated, "Just like our contracts would be rather tedious if we didn't have to be secretive...and if we weren't illegal."

"You think our being outside the law is acceptable?"  
"I suppose so, yes. It wouldn't feel right to have all our contracts passed by the Elder Council."

"Perhaps not. Adamus Phillida would make sure we're kept out of work."  
"I heard Phillida's retiring soon. Is that true?"

"Yes. And the Speakers are all baying for the chance to kill him. Or, to be the Speaker of the person who does. I don't really care either way. I don't want to get into their petty squabbles."

"Don't you want to get the chance to kill Phillida?"

"He hasn't hindered our Sanctuary or me very much. I don't really have much of a reason."

He did have a point. Since the Leyawiin Sanctuary was furthest from the Imperial City, we didn't really have any trouble from the Legion except dodging the odd soldier after skooma dealers,

"So, who do you think will get the job?"

"Ah, probably Lachance or someone from his Sanctuary. Not that he's popular at the moment. He's just eager to please at the minute. Ever since the idea of an assassin among assassins cropped up."

This sentence shook me anew, _Eager to please, eh?_ My growing hatred of him made me think of the possibility that would doom me. But, I didn't voice it. I didn't want to drag our conversation into depressing topics. And, I had the impression that Alval didn't like talking about Lachance, "Ungolim is favouring him."

"Not at the moment. He's just biding his time, not wanting to make any enemies."

"The people who do that are most often the ones with the most enemies." I commented,

"You'd be right there. Oh, and Banus." He set down his queen, "Checkmate."

I did a double take on the board and, sure enough, I had lost,

"Looks like you can't concentrate on talking and playing at the same time."

"No, I can't." I nodded, awkwardly, wondering how on earth he could have done it.

* * *

From then on, the games became a bit more exciting and we couldn't afford much conversation in between moves. Which is something I rather liked about that silly little game. Since one was focused so much on the board, we didn't get involved in small talk. Something I rather liked. I had a headache afterwards, granted, but I didn't let that bother me so much now. It faded as we ate supper together. Banus knew that I didn't like idle chatter so he had the good sense to stay quiet.

When it was time for him to leave, we played our usual game of putting our hands on the same piece at the same time. Stupid people looking on would think it was just coincedence but you would have to be really stupid to think that when we were doing that with every piece. Childish, I know, but we thought it amusing at the time.

You might be wondering at this point why I'm being so polite. Well, Banus would not leave me alone until he had my solemn word that I wouldn't let my irritation of you hinder my telling of the essential events. Of course, in my mind, telling you nothing of the events is the only thing that's essential but he seems to think you want to know even the most inconsequential details. And inconsequential does not mean private and interesting! Now, _be quiet_ or I'll give you a taste of how your Sunday roast feels every week!

One of the things Banus wanted me to tell you about were the strange dreams I had been having. Apparently, you like that sort of thing. Can't imagine for the life of me why. So, here's the story and please do not demand more than what I'm going to give you unless you want to.

Alright, so I was playing chess with Banus as we always did. As we played and chatted unconcernedly, Banus' calm smile slowly faded, looking at something just over my shoulder. Annoyed at this distraction, I looked around and there was Lachance standing behind me. He was wearing the kind of smirk that make weaker men run a mile and even someone like me freeze. Not that I was scared. Merely wondering what twisted thing he could be planning.

I was proved right when his hand lashed out and seized me about the throat, making me unable to speak. I tried to move my arms up but they were held down by the two I dreaded to see again. Banus, on the other side of the board, looked bemused and puzzled. I soon realised that he could not see my captors. After a while of struggling, I managed to get a cry out and he immediately sprang to action. Banus swiped at them with his dagger and I was released.

An odd dream, I know, but dreams are dreams. I don't find anything exciting or incredible about them. Those people who try to make something out of them or say they foretell the future or whatever are idiots trying to make themselves look clever. That extends to you as well. I only told you about it and kept my temper in check because Banus told me to.

What really matters is what happens in the real world. That's why I don't like chapelgoers, that always preach about how the Divines sending messages to us or what have you. There's no point trying to see the future. I knew how I was going to live. It was depressing but I knew. Anyone with a bit of common sense could easily tell how one was going to live. Which is probably why so many people rely on priests or psychics.

Anyway, the days went by and nothing of interest really happened. Not to me, anyway. To you simpleminded-people, maybe something of interest but not to me.

About a year after Banus had been first initiated, the murderer among the ranks had gone quite quiet. Meaning Ungolim had more purpose to say nothing was wrong. It also means that Bosmers are living proof that your height is directly proportional to the size of your brain. I, of course, had the sense to realise that something still wasn't right so I was still on the lookout for anything going on in my Sanctuary.

Banus did say once that he suspected Lachance. Mind you, the boy shared my dislike of him (one of his most excellent features) so his judgement may have been clouded somewhat. However, as soon as he mentioned it, that got implanted in my mind and I found my eyes flicking towards him in suspicion during the meetings. Yes, I know you're shocked that I would consider someone of his remarkable talents (that would be _none_, fools) to be of any suspicion.

I did see him twitching nervously a few times when the subject was brought up; that did not escape my notice. And, did think that his Sanctuary had been the least victimised so far. And the victims had come into contact with people in his Sanctuary recently before they died. No specific ones were named, which in itself was suspicious.

Of course, Ungolim was starting to forbid anyone from mentioning it. Really, I don't know who he was trying to impress. J'Ghasta made up a story about having a bet on with Eno Hlaalu and admitting that a traitor had slipped through the net would make him lose that bet. Arius just suggested he wanted to avoid all the hassle by pretending it wasn't there, "And, who can blame him?" He had added, "Sending out watchmen, extra vigilance for the Speakers..." And he went on like that way after I was out of earshot. Imperials tend to utilise any opportunity to do as little work as possible.

Lachance didn't say anything. Just gave a rather subdued 'dramatic' farewell and cast Chameleon over himself. A small thing but something I could be paranoid about, _Damn it, I'm getting worse that Banus!_ I thought, on the way back. Well, it's a marvel. I told you all that without losing my temper. No, it has nothing to do with the fact that I cannot do anything since Banus had Silenced me. Fetching little...

* * *

I could tell he was stressed. I shared this emotion but for a different reason. The meeting had just taken so long and I was worried something might have happened to him. As I did in this silently-building anxiety in the Brotherhood. I had been waiting to give my monthly report but completely forgot about it when Alval entered.

He threw his cloak onto the hook and threw himself onto the sofa, rather like a teenager that had just had a bad day at school. Don't let Alval know I ever referred to him as a teenager. He'd hate me forever,

"What's up, Speaker?" I asked, keeping my voice as calm as possible even though I was worried about what had happened in the Black Hand meeting,

"The usual." He groaned, "Ungolim being an idiot and the Speakers going mad with worry over this whole thing. Night Mother, I'll be very glad when this is over."

After summoning up all my courage, I sat myself beside him, "It can't be the usual. Something's really bothering you."

He gave me a sideways glare, "And, you will not leave me unless I tell you?"

I held my tongue and he sighed, "Lachance." was within that sigh, making my spine stand erect, "He caught me on the way here. He'd been stalking me but, thanks to your ring, I soon caught him. When I did, he made the most _off-colour_ joke about our relationship. Banus," He waved my hand off his, "we cannot keep this a secret forever. You must have realised that by now. The Night Mother sees all and has very loose lips."

"She's keeping rather quiet now." I pointed out, knowing I was getting dangerously near to insulting the Night Mother and breaking the Tenets but I didn't care, "She could have put a stop to this disquiet long ago."

"Ungolim says that she told him that there was nothing to worry about."

"But, he's lying?"

"That much is obvious. He's a very bad liar. The only thing is that no one bothers to point it out or contradict him."

"Ooh, the Night Mother won't like that." I suddenly stopped worrying about my own words, "I'm surprised she hasn't stricken him with the Wrath of Sithis already."

"Yes." Alval nodded, distractedly, "I'm guessing the Night Mother is keeping usually quiet or she has told him something he does not want to share. Either way, this is not a good situation to find ourselves in."

Feeling particularly daring, I looped an arm around his shoulders and leaned into him just a little. I needed to take this one step at a time. My heart leapt when he did not throw it away. So, I added, "So, do you think it would be safe to..." I left the offer hanging. Alval stared at me as though I'd grown an extra head and his cheeks blushed a deep lilac,

"Banus," His head dropped suddenly and I was worried suddenly that he had walked all the way from , "this is-"

"Are you alright?" I asked, immediately, putting my arms around his neck, letting his head drop onto my shoulder. It became apparent to me that there was nothing wrong with him but I stayed like this for a while. Take every opportunity when it comes, you know. And, with Alval, those opportunities were rare, I can tell you,

"Look, Banus..." I had never seen him so unnerved before. I suppose it was because he was so out of his depth in this and didn't really know how to handle a lover he had been desperately denying for the best part of a year, "...this is not the best time to-"

"If not now, then when?" I replied, evenly, stroking the little curls at the nape of his neck,

"Good point." He mumbled awkwardly, into my shoulder,

"Either one of us could be next." I don't know what possessed me to go on but I did anyway, "So, don't you think..." Again, I left the sentence hanging, being as embarrassed as he.

Then, something happened to make my heart stop. Now, I normally wear mages' robes over my armour (because, though good for sneaking around, the shrouded armour is not good for keeping you warm) so you have to remember that to understand this. His hand slipped up my sleeve and began searching for gaps in the armour. I stayed still, willing him to find the small rip in the fabric I had very conveniently forgot to sew back up when my last victim slashed me.

Just as he was about to find that little split, he immediately stiffened and withdrew, shoving me away so I overbalanced and fell on my backside right onto the floor, "Wh-what is it? Is it Lachance?"

I did a quick detect life spell but there was nothing there. Only Alval's rapidly retreating back.

* * *

A/N: Oh, Uvani, why did you have to stop at the cutest bit?


	11. The Third Blow

A/N: Another Christmas present! I really spoil you all, don't I? First, my Insane Fans fic, now an update in time for Christmas!

**Ijinzu: **Ah, Ungolim isn't someone you can really think highly of in any sense to me, really.

**Shuka: **Thanks for your review and I don't mind any defects in your English skills, really. Hope to hear from you again!

**ReaperRain: **Well, it's hard to move the plot forward with Alval, since he so desperately doesn't want it to. The chess bit wasn't planned. Ah, chess, a great game and plot device!

* * *

**Burgundy and Black**

**Chapter 11: The Third Blow**

I have to admit, I was quite surprised by Alval's behaviour. I was tempted to think that he didn't have any feelings for me like any, well, jilted lover would. I suppose that's the right phrase for it. Ever since he pushed me away, he would not bear to be in the same room as me. I tried visiting him but his doors were locked and he certainly wouldn't answer them.

It was very distressing, of course it was. I was tempted for a while to think that he had gone off me, that his feelings for me were not as strong as I had hoped or that he didn't even have feelings for me before. You know, the natural reaction to being rejected. I had managed to put off the worst of the suspicions (like the never having any affection for me one) rather quickly and tried to think logically.

Unfortunately, it was only then that I realised how little I really knew about Alval. Sure, he must know a lot about me but I didn't know much about him. He never said anything about himself and all I knew were rumours of questionable validity. Though, as I sat at my desk (being the Master of the Sanctuary, I had all sorts of official things those days), I did remember what was unquestionably valid: Ri'sasha's word.

She had told me about those two people. I'd written it down so I wouldn't forget them. So, as soon as I found that piece of parchment under a load of letters from the Listener that I couldn't be bothered to throw in the bin, I thought hard about it. All I could come up with were that they were Nord and Breton names. I know, I am _such _an intellectual...not. Oh, I sounded just like Alval, there. I guess I was just really irritated at the time.

Sarcasm aside, I did feel very annoyed with myself at not finding any clues before Alval pushed me away. But, thinking back, he probably would have pushed me away anyway. I wasn't thinking very straight at that point. So, after too long a time, I realised that I had to find out a bit more about these people, whoever they may be.

So, ignoring the letter from Ungolim that summoned me to meet with him, I marched straight to Alval's house and called, as politely as my distressed self would allow, that, if he didn't come, I would break the door down. Of course, I didn't. I didn't have his talent or flair for destruction magic so I just picked the lock. Imagine my distress and annoyance when I found that he wasn't there.

Of course, I wasn't alone in that house for long. Just as I was sitting at the dining table, thinking hard, Blanchard very noisily entered, "Banus!" He cheered, as soon as he spotted me. I noticed at once that he was more than a bit drunk, "Yer lookin' for that blue bastard, are ya? Well, we're better off without, ya know." Ignoring Blanchard's drunken ramblings with concealed disgust that had nothing to do with his breath,

"Where is Speaker Uvani?" I asked, through slightly gritted teeth. Not just because of the drunken Breton but because the temperature had dropped a few degrees. Almost on instinct, I stuck out my leg and caught Lachance, sending him crashing to the floor as he reappeared in a puff of green smoke. Blanchard, in his drunken state, goggled at this strange dark thing appearing in green light,

"'Ey, 'oo let that pixie in, eh?"

I had to stifle a laughter and reminded myself to thank Blanchard later for his drunkeness. Lachance turned an interesting shade of purple at being humiliated in such a way as he tried to piece together what was left of his dignified, formidible aura (which he had already lost, I don't know why he bothers),

"I would like to know where Speaker Uvani is, too. There is something I must...discuss with him."

Right from when I heard it, I did not like his tone. Not one bit. I could have sworn my backbone locked when I heard those words. With that, I stuck up my nose, which had little effect since I was an inch smaller than him, and said, in a stiff tone, "Speaker Uvani is not at home. If you will leave a message with me, I will undoubtably pass it on."

This time, Lachance stiffened at my rude tone, clearly having had enough of my scornful manner around him, "Executioner Alor, you may be Master of Speaker Uvani's Sanctuary and have some right to speak to me in a less formal tone but, I warn you, you may go too far."

"_You_ have already gone too far." I retorted, haughtily, trying to pull off Alval's sneer, "Did you not know how impolite it is to break into someone's house?" Lachance flinched, giving me enormous satisfaction, and that shut him him, which gave me even more. In his silence, I went on, "Regardless, what is your message?"

"It concerns Speaker Uvani alone."

"Are we not Brothers, that should not keep secrets from each other?"

As this conversation went on (in mostly the same vein), I grew more and more suspicious of his constant refusal to tell me what he wanted to impart onto Alval. And, more and more did I think that he was up to something. In the end, I decided I was sick of him and marched out, leaving him to deal with the drunken Blanchard for me.

Feeling rather happy with myself for getting one over on Lachance, I wished Alval could have witnessed it. A downpour was reigning outside and I was immediately missing my cloak. Maybe it was due to the rain that I didn't see him immediately. What I at first dismissed as a tree or a stray guard turned out to be Mathieu Bellamont.

As I always did, I froze and did my best to remember how to talk normally under those empty eyes, "H-hello, Mathieu. Rotten weather, eh?"

"So, it is." He nodded, with no trace of actual agreement or anything that showed he actually knew what he was answering, "If you are searching for Speaker Uvani, you can find him in Bruma."  
_Can he read minds? _I thought, at once, in response to this. What I said out loud was, "Ah, thank you." I was very glad to be out of Leyawiin. As I found my horse, I got thinking about Bellamont, _Why on earth am I so scared of him? Just because I can't read him doesn't mean he isn't trustworthy._ I tried telling myself I was being silly but, still a part of me urged my brain to stay with my fear of him. I didn't know why at the time and didn't think anything of it at the time.

I stopped off at the Imperial City to have a look through the various census records for the two names. Now, I know only official and important people are meant to look at them but you forget who I am. So, after dodging a few guards, I was riffling through the scrolls like they were contracts. Soon enough, I found Lars Ice-Soul.

He had been a Nord living alone in Bruma, never married and worked to maintain the mines around the county. Nothing very interesting happened in his life. He had apparently been found drowned for no obvious reason and the killer had never been caught. However, a witness did state that an Imperial dressed in black had been seen running from the scene but nothing more could be got from it.

Cyril Chevalier was a bit harder since he was not born in Cyrodiil. I had to delve into the Valenwood archives to find him. One thing I did find intriguing was the fact that he was blind from birth and he too had been murdered in a suspicious manner. He had just vanished from his house and people only realised too late to find who did it. In addition, it mentioned that he had been co-habiting with a certain Alval Uvani. The census records said that Alval was his servant but that didn't seem right of someone like him.

So, with a confused mind (and bashed head from a small skirmish with Phillida on the way out), I spurred my horse on the road to Bruma. Just as I was reaching the fork, I decided to push my horse into a gallop. Night was falling after all. However, I had barely got a yard before someone yelled in shock and the bushes shook violently. A figure picked himself up out of them, having just leaped into them to avoid my horse,

"You maniac!" He snapped, shaking his fist, "I should turn you and your show-pony to ash!"  
"Alval?" The mer froze and a mage-light from my hand showed Alval's wide-eyed face. At first, I was elated. I couldn't believe my luck that I had found him without trying,

"Banus," He quickly masked over his shock and glared at me with his familiar scowl, "what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you-"  
"Fool!" He snarled, actually baring his teeth as he said it, "Do you really think you can afford to leave the Sanctuary at this time?"

A little bewildered, I stammered, "W-well, I just...you were...Alval, has something happened?" I realised at once that something was wrong. It has been a day since I was last in Leyawiin after all and hadn't told anyone where I would be,

"You don't know?" He glared at me, wide-eyed again. This time, with fury, "Blanchard is _dead_!"  
It was a delayed reaction when the words and the truth hit me. I took a step back in shock and knocked into my horse, which snorted in discomfort, "Blanchard? B-but, I was with him yesterday!"

"It didn't stop him dying, did it? Perhaps if you'd stayed a bit longer, it might have but you had to race off to do whatever insignificant, unrelated thing you wanted to do!"

It was like I was meeting him for the first time all over again. His sudden burst of temper caught me totally off guard and made me knock my horse an inch sideways, to which she gave a whinney of annoyance and walked away from me to sit at the base of a tree, like she did when I had put her in a bad mood,

"I-I was trying to find you..." I mumbled, in a small voice with my face red and eyes on the ground like a child that had just been told off for something accidental,

"You know I come to Leyawiin on Sundas! Couldn't you wait until then?"

"You...you never answer the door..."

"And, did you think I would react any different in a different city?" Alval was starting to redden too from his anger and I was starting to realise my foolishness. Of course, he wouldn't,

"I'm sorry, Alval-"

"Speaker Uvani to you, Executioner!" I flinched and, unbidden, tears of mortification started in my eyes,

"I'm sorry...Speaker Uvani."

It was this that made him snap out of it. The colour faded from his face unnoticed by me (my vision was blurred and I wasn't able to look up from the ground at that point) and he relented. I only knew when I felt my hands being lowered and I saw Alval's face in front of me. It made me jump a bit, I must admit. One of his fingers brushed against my cheek, making my heart flutter like a caged bird,

"I didn't know you cried this easily." His voice was lower and much less threatening. In fact, it was the least threatening I had ever heard it used. I wondered if it was really his voice for a moment,

"I don't." I managed out as soon as I could, hating my breaking voice, "I don't know why I'm crying."  
"Is it because I snapped at you?" I couldn't think how to say it tactfully but my silence spoke for me, "I did not mean to. Not at you, of all people."  
_I must be imagining this,_ was my first thought, as I felt Alval wrap his arms around me just as my mage-light went out. It wasn't accidental. Alval didn't pretend to trip; he came forward of his own accord,

"It could have been you." His voice came from my shoulder and I realised suddenly that Alval was markedly smaller than I. We had never been close enough for me to really realise that. The top of his head only came to my ears, "It sounds cliched, I know, but to think you were there just minutes before..."

"Did Lachance see anything?" I asked, suddenly furious at the realisation of what this meant,

"Yes." He nodded, looking up at me, "It was he who saw the traitor. Well, he saw Blanchard's body being dragged away."  
_Poor excuse._ My mind immediately came up with. I was so hell-bent on making Lachance the villain that I didn't give a thought to who else had been there until Alval mentioned it,

"One Mathieu Bellamont also witnessed the traitor fleeing the town."  
"So, there _is_ a traitor."  
"Yes." He stepped back, though keeping his hands on my shoulders, "That much has been confirmed. Even Ungolim has seen the truth now."

"I don't suppose the Speakers are very happy with him."  
"No." Alval agreed, "He's losing what little authority he had as Listener. Our meeting was adjourned early because everyone's decided to go their own way."

"That's not good."

"Quite. It's every Sanctuary for itself, now. More so, than usual. Everyone's worried. Banus," He finally let go of my shoulders, "did you see anyone else other than Bellamont or Lachance with Blanchard?"

"No. Maybe they sneaked in after I left."  
"Maybe. But, will everyone else believe that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Use your head, Banus. Do you really think anyone trusts each other after this? Everyone's a suspect. Like I said, it's every Sanctuary for itself. Frictions are increasing and any scapegoat will be milked for all its worth!"

My eyes widened in horror, "_I'm_ a suspect?" My wild mind immediately thought of how Lachance had set me up and how he may be fabricating all sorts of other evidence to implicate me and Alval as we stood there in the dark. Then, fire flared and Alval was holding up a handful of it, illuminating our faces, "What should we do?"

"Who knows? Common sense says that we should try and stick together but, since we are assassins, that's not a very productive idea."

I nodded. After all, a lot of assassins all suspecting each other was crazy, at best,

"But, we shouldn't split up, either." He picked up my horse's reins, "Come on. Let's get back to the Sanctuary. I would not do for us to be out here alone for too long."

It's a good thing my horse can take two riders.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas, one and all!


	12. The Rage

A/N: Finally, I'm moving this on a bit. Blame Alval, he makes it very hard for me!

**ReaperRain: **Yay! That's great to know that I can do emotion well!

**Ijinzu: **Ah, I love Lulu but the two Dunmers don't. It pains me to do it but it has to be done. I do enjoy making Bellamont as creepy as possible, though.

**Jessica Malatori: **I know! Amazing, isn't it?

* * *

**Burgundy and Black**

**Chapter 12: The Rage**

Normally, I would have walked alongside Banus' horse since I have no patience for the beasts. However, that night, I rode at the front with Banus holding on behind me. Seeing him upset had jolted me very suddenly out of my rage and concern. Yes, I was worried about Banus; are you happy now? And, before you get any smart ideas, I didn't feel at all sorry for making him upset. No, not at all. Not one bit...stop looking at me like that!

Anyway, we made it to Leyawiin by the next evening. Banus had fallen asleep behind me, putting his whole weight on me and rather unpleasantly drooling on my shoulder. I know you expect me to react badly to that but, hey, the boy couldn't help it. And his habits when he sleeps is none of my business. It's not like it would affect me in any way again. No. Definitely not. No, I am _not_ blushing!

So, where was I? I nudged Banus awake, taking care not to push him off the horse. I did not particularly want my next-in-line Silencer to break his nose before he had even got his promotion. Yes, Banus was the only candidate in my mind. Normally, all the Speakers would put forward a suitable candidate and let the Speaker in question choose which one they wanted. Of course, at this time, when it was every Sanctuary for itself, one would not think of asking the other Speakers for assistance. No one would want to offer up one of their best members so willingly to people they didn't trust anymore.

So, it was up to us to choose our own Silencers. And, my only choice was Banus. I did not like the idea of sending him out to fulfill dead drops where he was so exposed to surprise-attacks but one thing Ungolim had made clear in that last, disastrous meeting was that it was 'business as usual' and that people would be sent out to track down the traitor. Of course, the Listener didn't _have_ any assassins that he ruled over and the Speakers would not yield any members for fear of losing them. Yes, I agree. Ungolim really knows how to shoot himself in the foot.

So, when Banus roused, we got off the horse in silence and we proceeded to enclose ourselves in my house. There, Banus made the tea at my behest and I sat back in an armchair. Yes, I'll admit that I was rather wearied by the day's events. Who wouldn't be? I took the steaming mug gratefully and, not caring about the temperature, gulped down the scalding liquid.

Banus sat down beside me, staring into the lit fire. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. That nervous boy I had met outside Kvatch had grown up, somewhat. When he wanted to be, he could be guarded but, still, a faint smile was on his lips. That smile was natural, his face at rest. I did point it out to him and he actually said that he never knew. Not this time, though. There was no smile and the absence of it caught my attention at once,

"What are you thinking, Banus?" I asked him, wanting to leave official business until later,

"I'm worried." He murmured, "All the Sanctuary, Ri'sasha and now Blanchard. Well...I know it sounds awfully cliched but...you could be next. What with all this travelling you do-"

The vase on the coffee table exploded in the fireball I shot from a finger, making him jump, "Are you an idiot?" I asked, coldly, "Or, don't you have any faith in your Speaker? Remember who I am."

"I'm sorry, Speaker." His head lowered,

"Don't you start crying again!"  
"I wasn't going to."

I scoffed and glared away. I couldn't think of anything else to say. It was Banus who was good with conversations, not me! So, I decided to delve straight into the business stuff, "Banus, since Blanchard is dead, I need a new Silencer to do my dirty work and be my successor when I am gone." His eyes widened at that statement and a flare of annoyance made me spit out, "Don't be like that. I am a lot older than you are so you will outlive me, traitor or no traitor."

"Oh." For some reason, he looked rather upset by this. Though, I couldn't imagine why. It was a plain statement of the fact, after all, and something he surely must have realised that by now. I ignored it, though, and went on,

"So, I would like to make you my Silencer. Your duties may be little changed because of this crisis but you have moved up in the Brotherhood. Be grateful for it."  
"I am." He answered, in a small voice,

"Alright." I groaned, having had enough of this soppy streak he was showing, "You're upset about something. Out with it!"

"Well..." He squirmed a bit as he tried to find the right words. I was starting to get impatient, "...before Ri'sasha died...she told me something about you that's been bothering me for a while."

I stiffened in my seat. It can't have been that little fact about my sexuality because, of course, Banus knew and more than accepted that. So, just what could it be? What secret had been so hard to keep that she had to blab it out despite my every effort to ensure that she kept her whiskery mouth shut?

Sensing my discomfort, Banus babbled on so fast that I almost didn't catch it. And, perhaps it would have been better for him if I hadn't, "She said something about Lars Ice-Soul and Cyril Chevalier."

* * *

Every sort of common sense and every bit of good thinking would tell you that it was wrong of me to say those names without full assurance that Alval wouldn't react badly. Of course, at that point, every bit of common sense and good thinking had left me. I suppose I was just worried that I might not get another chance to ask. I'd had a nightmare of Alval dying on the way here, you see, and that made me extra worried.

What I really should have worried about was Alval's reaction. His eyes widened so much that they looked like red marbles set into his eye sockets. This was so unlike him to show such emotion unless Lachance had said something particularly unsavoury. I immediately stood up, red flags going up in my head and cursing my stupidity.

Alval stood after a while too. That action, which I had done fearfully, was performed with an air of repressed anger. I wouldn't be surprised if a fiery aura began to glow from his body, he looked so furious. Fireballs sparked to life in his hands, growing to a frighteningly unnatural size. At last, he raised his head, revealing his face had gone the colour of beetroot with rage,

"_Is that so?_" A bit of the Morrowind rasp that I had never heard from him before crept into his speech, making it even more terrifying, "_She told you that, did she?_"  
"N-nothing except the names." I protested, waving my hands as though trying to dissipate his temper into the air, "She didn't tell me anything except the names. She said that you would tell me."

Every word that came out of my mouth was clearly the wrong thing to say. I don't even know why I bothered opening it at all. Like a raging bull, Alval's eyes flared and he huffed through his nose before breaking into the loudest shout I'd heard from anyone I'd ever met, "_WELL, SHE IS QUITE MISTAKEN! I FORBID YOU TO MENTION THOSE NAMES AGAIN ON PAIN OF DEATH! RI'SASHA MAY HAVE DONE THE UNFORGIVEABLE BY EVEN MENTIONING THOSE NAMES TO YOU BUT SHE HAS SAVED YOUR HIDE BY SAYING NOTHING ELSE!_"

SMACK!

I felt myself smash into the floor before the sting in my cheek. By the time I had recovered from my shock, Alval had gone. He'd run out of the room and I could hear him descending to the basement. Now, I may have been a bit insensible at that point but I had enough common sense in me to realise how unadviseable it would be for me to follow him. Plus, there was a great deal of crashing and exploding going on beneath the floorboards. With tears starting in my eyes again, I hurried from the house, my cheeks burning with humiliation.

It was days before I dared to set foot near the house again and another few before I could muster enough courage to open the door. When I did, the house was empty or seemed to be. It was the sort of quiet you'd come across in the grasslands around Leyawiin; it looked peaceful enough but you knew full well something was going to jump out at you sooner or later just for being there.

Well, Alval didn't jump out at me so I had to go and jump out at him. It took me a few detect life spells and a bit of searching but I did it. By then, I'd had enough time to wind myself up about what kind of state Alval was in and whether I should have investing in a good shield spell. And, I didn't take him by surprise either. I had stepped into the cellar when the shout of, "_Who's there?_" snapped my focus and made me jump,

"It's me, Banus." I managed to call back, knowing it was no good to pretend I wasn't there. He probably had that ring on anyway, "Alval, are you alright?"

"_I'm fine!_" He called back, in a tone that said very plainly the opposite, "_Go away! I'm training!_"  
Another blatent lie. I would have heard it as soon as I'd come in if he was training. Plus, there was something very off about his voice, as though he had something stuck in his throat. I didn't think the obvious thing because I didn't think my Speaker was capable of that. Contrary to what Alval (and my instincts) were telling me, I strode forward towards the door to the training room. All the while, Alval's commands to leave him alone became more desperate and persistant.

However, putting all past fear behind me, I swallowed hard and opened the door. I fully expected a fireball to come and take my nose off but nothing. I managed to walk in the room unscathed so I knew something was very wrong. And, I was absolutely right to think that.

I spotted Alval in the worst state I'd ever seen in him and hoped to only ever see him in. His shirt was scorched and full of soot-lined holes as though he had been in a fight with a Flame Atronach and lost. So badly was it burned that one of the sleeves was actually seared right up the shoulder. The normally pristine burgundy was almost black with soot and ash but that was nothing compared to his face.

That too was blackened...making the teartracks easier to spot. I gasped and took a step back at this new phenomenon and immediately wished I hadn't. I had probably made him feel worse. My assumption was proved right at once when his hands raised and I had to run for cover from the fireballs. How the room wasn't set on fire was nothing short of miraculous.

I hated to consider Alval my enemy but I knew that, to survive, I had to act against him. Giving a plea for forgiveness in thought, I leapt out from my hiding place, dodging a shock spell and then a frost spell. The green light of a Silence spell flew from my hand and, though I did not see it hit, I knew by the lack of flying spells that I had been successful.

At last, everything was quiet, until Alval, glaring at his hands bound with sickly green ropes of magic, snarled in a voice disjointed by the effects of the spell, "Damn you! You dare to-"

"You look terrible." I said, plainly, some courage coming into me at the knowledge that he couldn't blast me to a cinder. That courage was ill-advised to say the least, "How long have you been down here?"

He merely scowled back, his fingers twitching in a way that made it look like they were practising for when they were going to wrap around my throat. Seeing red, I held out my hand, thinking that was better than putting my neck at risk, "Come on."

* * *

A/N: Ooh, more cliffhangers!


	13. Secrets Unveiled

A/N: Argh, this took FOREVER! Sorry, I have really not been in a writing mood recently. Still, I know better than to abandon a half-done fic so I stuck by it and pulled through that little phase. I was going to update last night but the site was being a bit funny up until now.

**ReaperRain: **Great! Glad to hear it!

* * *

**Burgundy and Black**

**Chapter 13: Secrets Unveiled**

He kept saying he was going to kill me, over and over again. All the way up the stairs and when we got into the bathroom. I did not trust Alval to do anything by himself in that state and I knew he hated me for it but I kept by him, with a shield spell at the ready. I soon learned to ignore his threats to break my neck; if he had really wanted to, he would have done it already. And it made me feel rather happy that he had restrained himself for me.

He actually let me take off his ruined shirt and was in the bath by the time I got back. Alright, I admit I was a bit miffed when I found the curtain had been drawn between us but I reminded myself not to be too forward. I was treading on eggshells with him, after all.

So, I just sat around with Alval's clean clothes folded up beside me, watching the shadow of my Speaker through the curtain. It was a while before I got the courage to speak, "I'm sorry, by the way, Alval. I didn't know you would get this upset."

"Never mind that." He snapped, carelessly, with the definite air of 'don't mention it again if you know what's good for you' in his voice. In addition to the 'don't breathe a word of this to anyone' that just went without saying,

"Ah...Alval..." I didn't quite know what to say. My tentatively-growing curiousity was threatening to get the better of me but I mastered it. Curiousity turned the cat to ash, after all, "...I didn't make you...too upset...did I?"

"Enough of this soppy streak, Banus." He snapped back, "You can put a stop to acting like a woman right now. You're my Silencer, for Sithis' sake!"

"Sorry." I felt my cheeks flush but immediately regretted it and was glad Alval didn't see. That was such a woman-ish thing to do. And, I suppose he was right. I can be incredibly woman-ish sometimes. You've probably noticed,

"Just so you don't get curious again," His voice came as a surprise by being completely steady from behind the curtain, "Lars Ice-Soul and Cyril Chevalier were former lovers of mine."

"And, did the Brotherhood kill them?"

"So, you _do_ know a bit about them. Yes, they did. If you think ordinary society takes our kind badly, you don't want to know how the Black Hand takes it."

This sounded rather odd to me. After all, the Dark Brotherhood was very tolerant of differences, so long as it didn't impede contracts. A few of my Brothers had know about my...preferences and it didn't bother them a bit. However, I forced down my objections. I did not want to start an argument. Instead, I kept my gaze to the floor, feeling a familiar embarrassing blush creep into my cheeks,

"It must have been really painful to talk about it. I had no right to intrude on your privacy. I should never had researched it. I probably should have forgotten what Ri'sasha told me. I'm sorry, Alval. I know it's really awful talking about past lovers." I was actually starting to feel tears in my eyes at the memory, "I lost a lover before now too. When my parents found out, they offered him a lot of money to stay away from me...and he took the money..."

"Oh, for the love of..." There was a rattle of curtain rings and Alval was standing before me, soaked and completely, shamelessly naked. I honestly felt like I was going to explode of my blushes and it was all I could do to stare hard at his face, "You are the most sentimental little prat I have ever met."

I proved that point by giving a very effeminate squeak as he grasped my arm, hauled me off my seat and threw me into the bath. My eyes stinging from the soapy water, I heard Alval snap, "Get a backbone in you, Banus. You may be a degenerate but that's no excuse to forget what's in your trousers."

When I turned round, I was glad to see Alval covered as much as the towel would allow him to be and nothing of especial interest was really on show. Or, so I thought. As Alval vigourously rubbed his hair and I searched around for something to do the same, I noticed something,

"Alval?"

"What?"

He dropped the towel and began blowing hot air from the pipes on it to get the water out. All the while, I was staring at the new revelation that was unfolding before me. When his coppery hair was dry, it did not lie flat in its usual strict style like it normally would. Instead, it fell about his head in a magnificent array of bouncy curls,

"_What?_" Alval repeated, getting very annoyed. He finally realised what I was staring at and he cursed, reaching for the oil,

"No, don't do that! It looks better that way."

The look he gave me could have burned a hole in the wall right behind me, "It does not matter if it 'looks better that way'! In case you haven't noticed, this wretched hair does not look like something that belongs on a straight man!"

"Were you made fun of because of it?"

By his grunt of annoyance and storming out of the room, I knew I was right. He'd probably tell you different but I know it's true. I chased after him with wet hair in my eyes and found him slamming the door to his bedroom. When I flung it open, he was sulking on his bed, glaring at me while tugging on his clean shirt. And, yes, he did have his trousers on,

"Are you planning on staying here? Because I'd better rethink those plans if you know what's good for you."

"Well, I, ah, just wanted to make sure..." I really didn't know what to say at this point. All I knew is that I didn't want to leave,

"Oh, for Sithis' sake, will you stop acting like a girl on her first date? It's _really_ starting to annoy me!"

"Sorry!" I couldn't stop my blushes and the towel Alval had been using smacked me in the face,

"You really are a woman!"

The source of Alval's annoyance was, of course, that my Silence spell was still in effect and it took me a little while to realise this,

"Oh, shall I dispel the spell?"

"That would be appreciated, yes. I was just thinking how I was going to blow you to pieces!"

I flinched and stopped my spell halfway. It was a rather hard predicament I was in. If I did the Silence spell, it would leave me open to fireballs but Alval might feel a bit calmer for it. If I didn't, I was in no danger of fireballs...but I was in danger of just about everything else. After a bit of consideration, I finally swallowed my fear and undid the Silence spell.

There was a tense moment of quiet and motionless. Alval raised a hand and I immediately flinched back, waiting for the explosion, like you do. But...there was nothing. When I opened my eyes, Alval was sitting on the windowsill with his arms folded and looking impatient, "So, you've finally stopped acting like an idiot, have you?"

I was going to say sorry but held my tongue and my blushes. I was still a little transfixed by Alval's halo of curls. And, I have to tell you, if you get the chance to see it, you'll feel the same, mark my words, "Are you still angry with me, Alval?" I asked. I was sticking my neck out a bit, I'll admit, but it was better than casting around wildly for something else to say,

"More annoyed. If you want to say something, then say it."

"I think you would turn me to ash if I said what I wanted to say."

"And, I'll turn you to ash if you keep standing around like a total moron." He pointed out, without a bit of tact like he always did,

"Well..." The heat was around my neck now, "...I know it's not my place to ask and it's not at all polite but...I thought...it might be good if...I knew what exactly happened to Lars and Cyril." I went from pausing to babbling in a heartbeat, "I know it's a sensitive subject and you're perfectly entitled to say no. It's just that I must be really hurting you if you reacted this badly after all these years and they were-"

"Banus." His voice was unmistakably steady, a great rarity coming from him, "shut up." I waited, sure I was going to be just a pile of dust on the floor in a few seconds. Still nothing came. It was incredible how long Alval's patience was lasting and I was certain the fireballs were on the way anytime soon, "Or," He suddenly said, "should I call you _Professor_ Banus since you have so willingly volunteered to be my shrink!"

He even laid himself down on the bed while he shoved me into a chair beside it, as I remember correctly. I wasn't exactly sure if he was making fun of me or really being serious at that point but I decided to play along and, had I been feeling a bit more at ease, I would have jokingly asked for a pair of glasses and a few sheets of parchment. And, if this wasn't Alval I was talking to.

Now, Alval isn't normally one for sarcasm so I was rather like a fish out of water. As if I hadn't been already. So, I just stumbled along these new events, hoping I would not be incinerated. Yes, I've said that a few times but that's really how I felt. The possibility of being killed occured to me literally every second and, though my instincts told me to get out right now, I stayed, trusting him not to. That's really what loving Alval means to me,

"Uhmm..." I was floundering again. I suppose I really must have seemed pathetic from Alval's point of view. I could just hear his mind screaming 'get on with it' at me, "...well, it's just strange to me that the Black Hand would be against your...preferences...because they don't seem that way to me."

"You told others about your 'preferences'?"

"Well, yes. Only a couple of close friends in the Sanctuary. They've a right to know."

"I wouldn't be so willingly to tell if I were you." He snarled and I knew I was beginning to touch a nerve, "Or, have you forgotten how we are maligned in common society?"

"The Dark Brotherhood isn't common society."

"All the same, keep your mouth shut about it. They may not mind in theory but there are always those who break that rule." Swallowing, I paused. In that time, Alval went on, "Like Lachance."

I gasped and then, all my vindictive thoughts I had ever had about Lachance came to mind and I scowled, "What did he do?"

Alval's eyes widened, "Were my ears deceving me or did you actually sound manly for once?"

"What did he do to you?" My anger made me bold and Alval looked even more surprised. All my fear of being killed by him dissipated as I thought of how I could kill Lachance for whatever he had done. Yes, my experiences in the Dark Brotherhood had made me a lot more at ease with the idea of death. I even began to see a sort of dance in murder. Yes, I know you're getting unsettled. That doesn't surprise me,

"It's not so much what he did to me." Alval's voice too became the same as mine, dark and deadly serious, "More what he did to Lars and Cyril. He drowned Lars and killed Cyril in front of me. Then, he forced himself upon me after the murder. I still don't know why-."

That was really all I needed so I didn't really listen to what else Alval said. The image of Lachance forcing Alval to the ground and doing...I was already thinking of ways to kill him and ways to justify it without invoking the Wrath of Sithis. The first was easy, the second was more difficult.

* * *

"Lachance was in the same Sanctuary as me. A good friend, actually. Until I met Lars and he became-" I broke off at this point, stricken by Banus' face. You never think Banus as the type to be quick tempered and neither did I. So, seeing him angry was very shocking, even to someone like me. Let me tell you, after you've been in the Brotherhood as long as I have, you think you've seen everything.

Alright, you're probably making a big deal out of what Banus just told you, aren't you? Well, I just told him what happened, no beating about the bush. I had no idea why he reacted like that and you shouldn't be either. What's done is done and there's no point getting upset over it. I mean it! Of course, Banus didn't think so and it was all I could do to say, "Banus, what in the name of-"

"_Where is he?_" His voice had become raspy and gutteral, an old Morrowind accent that I thought he had long lost in his time living in Cyrodiil, "_Where does Lachance hide?_"

"Banus..." Now, it was me who didn't know what to say. Seeing the boy's face contort and crease with rage like mine did all the time was so alien, like he was a completely different person, as cliched as that sounds. As I belatedly put the dots together as he began walking towards the door, I hurried leapt off the bed and tugged him back, "don't be so stupid! It's not worth it!"

"_Let me go, Alval._" His voice was venomous, making me stiffen, "_Let me go and kill him._"

"For Sithis' sake, Banus, you are such an idiot! You would need the whole Black Hand to find Lachance, let alone kill him!" Now, before you start thinking I had some respect for Lachance, let me tell you that this applied to every other Speaker too.

Alright, I don't know what really struck me to do what I did next. The idea just flashed into my head like one of my fireballs. Along with the inkling that it was in any way rational and would work.

I gave him a good tug so he was facing me (and very close too) and grabbed his face, pushing my face straight into it, "You look very unattractive when you're angry."

What, you don't know what happens when two people who are reasonably attached to each other put their faces close together? You call yourselves readers? Alright, I know you're expecting some kind of soppy, swooning description of how I felt utterly consumed by it and all that nonsense. Well, you can ask Banus for that but not me!

* * *

A/N: Oh, Alval, you awful Dunmer, you! Robbing us of a perfectly good romance scene!


	14. The Fall of the Black Hand

A/N: While writing this, I found the beauty of planning on paper. Now, the future of this story isn't just messed up in my head any more! Yay!

**ReaperRain: **It may seem strange to you now but all will be revealed in later chapters!

* * *

**Burgundy and Black**

**Chapter 14: The Fall of the Black Hand**

Like I said earlier, I had a habit of falling asleep in odd places. I fell for that habit again after Alval kissed me. Okay, it was just that. There was a fair bit of touchy-feely going on but nothing like what you're hoping for. We did keep our clothes on during it. The next morning, I woke lying on the floor beside Alval's bed, curled up on the rug like a favourite pet. How I got in that position, I've no idea, and the explanation is probably not appropriate to be told here.

Alval was already up and eating breakfast. I didn't really eat much that morning. What Alval had told me still circled in my head and my thirst for vengence was still welling up inside me without control. Alval's careless attitude towards it could not hold it down. I couldn't wait to see Lachance next. I couldn't wait to put my hands around his neck and not let go until he stopped moving.

I never normally enjoyed doing my contracts. Not that I didn't like doing it, I was just indifferent, really. But, I knew that I would enjoy killing Lachance. If only it was for that damned Fifth Tenet, I often said to myself, I would have hunted him down myself by now.

Throughout the last few weeks, I became darker and more withdrawn. Everyone in the Sanctuary noticed. I was too full of surpressed rage and hatred that I couldn't engage myself in anything that would normally make me happy. Alval could tell me it was alright until he was black in the face but I wouldn't be pacified. Perhaps word had got around and Lachance had an inkling of what I wanted since he stayed away from the place. Or maybe that was because his Sanctuary had been chosen for Purification.

That had been decided in the last meeting the Black Hand held in the crisis. It had ended very badly with only that being established in the end. Or, so Alval said. I remember waiting for hours for him when he went to that meeting. Not just because of the fear of the traitor but for the fear of Lachance. Now I knew, I immediately thought he'd take any opportunity to repeat that crime which I hated him for. I paced up and down the living room until my feet hurt and all the while I wanted to go out and make sure he was alright. It didn't do for him to be out alone, after all.

When Alval returned, he looked rather dishevelled from the exertion, making me even more wound up than I was already. He got very angry about this, as he always did when I brought it up. Not that I blame him,

"For Sithis' sake, Banus!" He snarled, after putting up with five minutes of my fretting, "It was a long time ago and I wasn't even conscious when it happened! I don't care and this isn't worth you getting upset over! We've got bigger things on our plate, in case you haven't noticed!"  
So, he told me about the Purification. The fact that Sanctuary Lachance was under suspicion only solidified my beliefs of Lachance's guilt even more than they were already. He wouldn't even care if his whole Sanctuary died, I told myself, so long as he is kept out of suspicion. I voiced this to Alval but he waved it away, "Any Speaker would give up his Sanctuary to stay safe."  
This stung, "You mean...even you?"

"Ugh, I have warned you about this soppy streak of yours-"

"Would you give up _me_?"

"Oh, for-" He threw his hands in the air, "Stop acting like an underappretiated housewife, will you? I said_ Sanctuary_, not Silencer!"

"Oh!" I blushed beetroot with embarrassment. Alval blushed a little to and turned away,

"You're so wound up, nowadays, Banus. You're never normally this annoying. What's the matter with you?"

"I just-I just can't _stand_ the idea of Lachance going free after all he's done!" I cried, my emotion getting the better of me.

Alval shook his head and, remarkably, acted the voice of reason. He pushed me down into the cellar and placed my drawn dagger in my hand, "If there's nothing you can do about it, just take your anger out elsewhere instead of doing something you'd regret."

"By slashing a dummy?"

"Just picture the person you hate the most in place of it. It works for me. Now, do it."

So, I did. I imagined Lachance there, slipping out a shadow, with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. I slashed him. I got his neck, his face (I remember thinking, _Not so handsome now, are you?_ while I did it) and every other part of his body until the imaginary Lachance was in little pieces. When I turned around, absolutely exhausted, Alval was staring at me with wide eyes,

"By the Night Mother, you _are_ angry."

I was panting that much that I couldn't piece together a sentence. When I got enough breath back, I answered, "Is...that...how...you...learned...?"

"Destruction, yes." Alval nodded, sitting down next to me, "It was originally just stress release. My expertise was just a side effect, really. Still, it kept everyone away-_Banus!_"

His voice became very high-pitched because (now, I'm not too sure whether I did this because I was tired or something else) I suddenly slumped into his shoulder, startling him. Thankfully, he didn't push me off but left me there. Not that I minded and I don't think he minded too. After a while, I glanced up at him, disappointedly realising that his hair was flattened as usual,

"I liked your hair when it wasn't oiled."

"Would taking it off make you stop talking about it?"

"Yes."

So, Alval began a repetitive process of carefully freezing the oil and peeling it off in a frosty, semi-transparent film. The curls immediately bounced out, falling in his face and nearly concealing his pointed ears. Grinning, I immediately hauled myself up and immersed my hands in them. Oh, I love doing that, yes. The only thing I loved more than putting my hands through it was kissing it. Which I did then. A lot.

After a bit of loving, I went out to get some groceries with a spring in my step. Yes, I was unofficially living with my Speaker now. Alval did not want me out, taking 'unnecessary risks' (which translated to 'anywhere out of my sight', in his language), so all my contracts were suspended. I wasn't so much his Silencer back then as his wife. But, I liked it that way. I really loved doing the cooking and some chores. It was the least I could do to repay Alval's kindness, regardless of me being his lover.

I didn't even think of visiting the Sanctuary. They all knew what the danger was and why their Speaker did not give them any orders. All Dark Brotherhood activity had pretty much ground to a halt in Leyawiin. No one would even leave the city. I suppose they must have been scared, sitting in the Sanctuary without any orders but I didn't think to go and check on them. Well, I didn't really think of anyone but Alval at that point.

Well, I didn't think much of the trouble outside. I was in my own happy little world and I felt nothing could bring me down. When I had finished buying everything and I was checking the shopping list over again, I spotted a hunched shadow in the alley. I stopped and glared at it, doubly wary of anything skulking about these days. The shadow then straightened up and held up his hands,

"I'm sorry, Silencer Alor." That voice once more sent such a chill down my spine. Mathieu Bellamont's eyes were not visible in the dark, since they were so black already and did not seem to shine with life as everyone else's did. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen his eyes reflect light. They just sucked it in like black holes, like they sucked in the sight of me freezing as he came out of the shadows, "I don't like crowds."

I entertained the idea of him being an incredibly youthful vampire for a moment because it seemed more like he just didn't like going out in sunlight, "Mathieu," I struggled to keep a steady tone under his gaze. It was so frustrating to not be able to read him and to still be frightened of him after all this time, "I thought the Cheydinhal Sanctuary had been purified."  
"Oh, no. I'm no longer of that Sanctuary. I became a Silencer a few months ago."  
"Is that right?" I nodded, wishing, as I always did, to be away from him as soon as possible,

"I am much aggrieved by the loss of my Sanctuary. I knew every one of them and I held them dear to me." His voice was a total monotone and there was no real feeling in his words. He said them like he was reciting them from paper and he didn't mean a single word. Uneasily, I nodded,

"I'm sure you did. Whose Silencer are you?"

"Speaker Arius'."

"The Chorrol Sanctuary? What's it like there?"

"Everyone's panicking. The Sanctuary is empty. No one wants to be in a place where there's potentially a traitor. Speaker Arius is trying to track them down and round them up again."

"That can't be good."

"I know. It makes them all the more easier to pick off if the traitor sees fit."

"But, surely, that is what the Purification was meant for, killing the traitor."

"No one thinks that the Purification got rid of him." Mathieu shook his head, "It's the general agreement in the Sanctuary before everyone left that the Purification was simply something to make it seem like Ungolim had a grip on the situation."  
"And, he doesn't?"

"No." Mathieu shook his head, making his hood fall back a little. I had expected his hair to be jet black to match his eyes but, instead, it was the colour of dried leaves, dry and wirey, "The idea that the traitor had a link with the Sanctuary was but a rumour. The Listener is grabbing at straws while the Black Hand falls apart around him."

My stomach dropped, "So it's coming to this." I shook my head, sighing, "The Chorrol Sanctuary's dispersed, the Cheydinhal Sanctuary's gone, Sithis knows how the Bruma Sanctuary's faring and our Sanctuary has pretty much ground to a halt. This traitor situation is really starting to get out of hand."  
"Ah, yes." He took a few steps closer and I had to seriously resist taking a step back, "So it is. That is the reason I have come here. A Speaker has been killed."

I felt like I'd got on the wrong side of one of Alval's frost spells. My insides were cold and I froze in place. I strained to remember the names and a varying amount of emotions went through me. First, hoping that it was Lachance. Second, worry that it was the Bruma Speaker, J'Ghasta or the Chorrol Speaker, Belisarius. Then, finally, cold dread that it was Alval,

"Which one?"

"I would like to give that message to both Speaker Uvani and yourself, if you don't mind."

"Alright." I nodded and began to hurry back to Alval's house with Mathieu at my tail, relieved at least that Alval had not been the one. It had been J'Ghasta, the Bruma Speaker, after all. Alval listened to Mathieu's updates about the other Speakers and Ungolim (who had apparently locked himself in his house and refused to come out except to visit the Night Mother). When he had gone, Alval rubbed his temples in disgust,

"Those idiots. Everyone's just running around like headless rats."

"It's getting really out of hand." I nodded, again,

"Nothing like this has ever happened before." Alval reasoned, "Still, that's no excuse to act like total morons in the face of a crisis."

"Do you think we should go and check on our Sanctuary. Just to let them know we're alright."  
"I'll do it later." He never got round to it in reality, "Ah, Ungolim is such an idiot. If only he'd acted like he was meant to. I always thought he was just a weak little Bosmer that doesn't have enough sense to lie the right way in his bed."

"It really must be a blow to the Bruma Sanctuary." I said, on a whim, "I mean, losing an Executioner and even a Silencer is one thing but losing their leader!"

"You're right. Especially somone like J'Ghasta, who liked to stay close to them."

"So, who'll take over? Who's his Silencer?"

"A Nord. Can't remember his name. Something Hoar-Blood. He lives half-wild up in the mountains. It'll probably take days to reach him."

"He doesn't sound like someone who could be a Speaker."

"That's what I thought. Still, he's the only thing they have and desperate times call for desperate measures."

As we were talking, I ended up cuddling closer to him. I never wanted to be away from him. Not now the traitor was becoming so bold and attacking Speakers. For the rest of the evening, we bandied around ideas of what the traitor might be up to next. We had ideas that there was more than one of them, that panic was what he wanted so he didn't have to finish the job and that he was tricking someone else into working for him. Not that we were really interested. The fear wore off after a while and was quickly replaced by more romantic talk.

Yes, I suppose this traitor situation was good for our relationship. It certainly made it go a lot faster. While the Dark Brotherhood was being torn apart around us, we were coming together.

* * *

A/N: Aww, cute ending!


	15. The Last Wish

A/N: I got so delayed by knitting again!

**ReaperRain: **Glad you liked that part so much. Doing romance scenes is so hard when you write like I do. Alval won't give anything away!

* * *

**Burgundy and Black**

**Chapter 15: The Last Wish**

"Aren't you getting tired, Alval?"  
"I'm fine. You know I don't like horses. And, stop asking me that."

He did not stop pestering me with that question. The boy didn't like me walking while he rode, being the selfless little sod he was. How he was a successful assassin is beyond me. Well, I had to walk to lead Banus' horse, anyway. Like I said, I didn't like riding much.

Although we knew venturing outside town wasn't safe, there was something I wanted to show Banus before I died. As it turned out...ah, no, I won't tell you. I know how much you hate people spoiling the story. Which is why I don't know why I'm not telling you anyway. Ah, Banus made me soft.

So, I led his stead out of Leyawiin and, while I tried to keep my wits about me, the boy would not stop trying to make conversation. He may be good with people and judging them but, in everything else, he's not the brightest spell in the book. I really made an effort not to lose my temper with him. I had vowed to myself not to shout at him, since he seemed a lot more wound up than usual. People generally do when you tell them the truth for some reason.

When we were among the trees, Banus began to get worried. I could tell by the way he glanced here and there. Probably thought the traitor was going to leap out at him like a land dreugh, the skittish thing. I didn't make any comment on it since it would probably wind him up even more. Yes, I was starting to get more considerate towards Banus. With him practically my wife, it was hard not to.

When we reached the place, it had gone a remarkably long time without raining and there was no sign of any attacker. Just a girl in armour walking past us. She looked like one of those bone-headed adventurers who dove into every cave in sight and most often didn't come out again. Or, so I thought at the time. I wasn't really paying much attention.

It was a place clear of trees and relatively untouched by mud. Just a few mushrooms in the long, overgrown grass. It had been a bit longer that time. Well, it had been years since I had come here and it wasn't like the Black Forest had a gamekeeper so it was to be expected. So, it took a little longer than it normally would have for me to find them.

Eventually, I did. Two blocks of stone stolen from the back of a Legion cart and words burned into it with a heated dagger. A third stood a little way off from them, standing blank and the best hidden by the grass. Banus was intrigued when I pointed them out and was quick to push back the grass to see what they meant. His eyes widened at the names,

"Lars Ice-Soul...Cyril Chevalier...are these their graves?" His tone turned serious. At least he knew when to get a thick skin and lose his emotional side,

"Yes. I buried them here after they died. Well, what was left of them in Cyril's case."

His sympathetic look was wasted on me. I was long numbed to the past, like I'd cast a Frost spell on myself. Dear Sithis, I'm getting poetic. I'll be sounding like Lachance before you know it, Night Mother forbid,

"I brought you here, Banus," I decided to get straight back to business, "because I don't care what you do to me."

His head snapped around, shocked and clearly not understanding anything I was saying,

"Whatever happens to me in life doesn't matter. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow or the day after. Nor do I care. But, when I die, there is one thing you absolutely must do."

"What's that?" _Why on earth does he get so emotional when I mention my death?_ I thought, as always, upon seeing his expression, _He knows I'm going to die before him, traitor or not,_

"Bury what you can of me here. Below that tombstone there. I've left it blank so you can write any kind of sentimental nonsense you want there."  
"Oh...okay..." He sounded upset again. Honestly, the boy got upset so easily back then,

"Banus," I managed to keep my voice level and relatively free of anger this time, "You know I'm going to die before you. There's about twenty or thirty years difference between us, maybe more. Whether it's the traitor, a Legion soldier or in the unlikely event of me getting to old age, I'm going to die and you'll be getting the job of burying me. I'm not trusting any of those idiots back in the Sanctuary to do it."

Then, he laughed, which completely threw me for a moment, "So, this is how you say 'I love you', is it? Show me where to bury you?"

I blinked in surprise, "It's not...it's just...I was just saying..." I struggled for what to say. Hey, it's Lachance's job to be artistic with romance, not me, "...I trust you enough...to let you see the graves."

"It's just...well..." He struggled to explain himself too, which got rid of some of my annoying blushes. Yes, I was blushing, whoop-de-doo, "...all this talk of you dying...it makes me worry about this whole traitor thing. I mean, there's so many things I want to do with you and say to you-"

"Alright, stop there." I held up a hand, "If you get any more sentimental, I might have to vomit." I shook my head, "You are such a woman." I know I say that a lot to him but, let's face it, he does act a lot like one. He even looks a bit like one with that skinny body of his. Yes, I know I'm not much better but at least I make up for it with my personality.

When we left, the delayed reaction of Banus' words hit me. Now, I will admit to taking our relationship rather slowly. A little too slowly for your liking, I know. And, the more I thought about it, the more I realised that we really didn't have much time to get close. I really was getting soft but it was Banus so that was alright. Yes, I said it. Are you happy?

So, when we got back to Leyawiin, I had already gone through a lot of ideas of what to do. Banus wouldn't stop being so soppy unless I did something but I had no idea what. I had no time for any of the mushy stuff. I would just look pathetic even if I managed to do it without messing it up. Why is it that there are no romantic gestures tailored for people like me? All you read about is stuff for pathetic, shameless prissy-boys, not someone like me.

When Banus was tying up the beast and begininng to walk to the city gates, the words bubbled in me and I finally managed to get them out, "Banus!" He turned and...well, it was quite a shock to experience the kind of feelings I got at that moment. Nerves, yes. Embarrassment, well, that was starting. Everything else...oh, you know, "Would you like...a stroll 'round Leyawiin?"

Thankfully, he didn't ask why and just accepted it. So, off we went. It was a very quiet walk, full of me wondering what on earth I was going to say and how unromantic this was. Banus didn't say anything though. That was the best kind of lover; the one who didn't mind how inadept at being romantic you were. When we got to the little pool close to the walls, I found something to say,

"That's where Phillida was killed, you know."

"Oh?" Banus turned, looking very interested as any true Dark Brotherhood member would, "Who got the job in the end?"  
"One of the Lachance's lot. The one who did the Purification straight afterwards. I heard the Rose of Sithis was used."

"And, that killed him?"  
"No, she missed, so she just took his head off with her sword."

"That's much more practical!" He nodded, laughing a little, "So, does that mean the Rose of Sithis is still in the water?"

"That's what I heard, yes. Unless someone the Black Hand retrieved it. I don't see why they would, it's useless now. It was only meant for Phillida."

"It seems too valuable to just lie at the bottom of a pool. I mean, it's a priceless relic of the Black Hand. Why would anyone want to just leave it?"

"Ah, who knows? I certainly don't care to know."

It was the only time I was truly grateful for Phillida for giving me a good conversation opportunity. But, that conversation did have its downside too but I'll get to that later. On my words, Banus immediately began casting purple light into the water and pulling back his arm like reeling in a fishing line,

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer me at first and continued his work. I was about to say that there weren't any fish in the lake and I wouldn't want any even if there were when he suddenly waded into it,

"Hey! Banus!"

He reached into the water and pulled out something long and thin. He came back, his trousers soaking but his face grinning and holding up a thin arrow. The Rose of Sithis; now, there's a sight to see. I had been told that it had a red tip but I suppose, since its intended target was dead, the red had gone. It had turned a smouldering black and the only red in it was the feathers,

"It's too precious to leave in a lake." He insisted, as he carefully wrapped it in his cloak like it was a priceless heirloom of his family. I just shook my head. That boy still had that strict code of honour in his head even after all this time!

"I agree, Silencer Alor." A voice came from behind us, making us jump. I hate it when people sneak up on me, I really do. Behind us was none other than Matheiu Bellamont, staring at the two of us with that completely brain-dead expression he always had on his face. For some reason, Banus stiffened with fright whenever he was around. He said something about not being able to read him, though I can't understand why that's such a big thing. The man had all the emotion of a speck of dust but that was to be expected in the Dark Brotherhood,

"What bad news are you bringing this time, Bellamont?"

"It is bad news indeed, Speaker Uvani, and I hate to seem like the constant bearer of it."  
"Just spit it out, whatever it is, and get on your way." I really didn't like talking with him anyway. That monotone of a voice could send anyone to sleep,

"Of course. I am sorry to say that another of our Black Hand has been killed."

"Who is it this time?" Can you blame me for sounding so bored? It was old news, anyway,

"Shaleez. She died when the ceiling of the cave she was in fell on her. We found her remains among the rubble and we know it was done deliberately by someone dismantling the rafters."

"So, it was definitely one of the traitor's ilk, was it?"

"Well, yes. The remaining Speakers have decided everyone in the Black Hand needs to keep their Silencers close and perhaps gather for protection."

I did not need to be told to keep Banus close in a time of crisis. It was the only thing I was really doing during it,

"You said Speakers." Banus spoke up, in a clipped voice that told me he wanted this conversation over and done with as quick as possible, "Is the Listener not involved?"

"They arranged this without Ungolim's knowledge. In fact, my Speaker told me not to make contact with him."  
"But, that means he'll be completely exposed!" Banus gasped, "He'll be an easy target for the traitor!"

"Exactly." I nodded, knowing what was going on and intending to do nothing to stop it, "This looks like the other Speakers are finally sick of him. If he dies, it might produce a good lead and little cost to the Black Hand. No doubt the Night Mother could easily pick a Listener from the Speakers when this is over."

"I was thinking that myself." Bellamont nodded, still looking as though he wasn't really thinking anything at all, "This is their revenge for letting this get so out of hand."  
Bellamont left soon after that and Banus relaxed again, "He really gives me the creeps." He murmered, on the way back to my house,

"For Sithis' sake, you're a grown mer. No need to get creeps over someone like him."

"I know. It was just my first impression of him and I've never been able to get rid of it. It's probably nothing."

Banus not only wanted to put the Rose of Sithis in a place where it could be seen but he only mounted it on the wall. Not the brightest of people. We sat down on the large sofa, Banus doing his usual trick of sitting very close to me and pretending to feel light-headed so he could lean on my shoulder. At least, that's what he did at first. Now, he didn't even need an excuse.

And, what we did that night is NOT YOUR BUSINESS, you hear me? It's not like we did anything that other couples like us do so go and read something that has that sort of thing. Or, maybe you prefer writing it? Yes, I know what you're like.

Anyway, early the next morning, I woke with a start. Knowing that I never normally woke myself up for no reason, I stood up and tugged on my dressing gown, slipping on the ring Banus had given me. I could immediately see someone downstairs. Someone trying to go undetected. Thinking it was probably Lachance playing his old game, I sighed and strode downstairs.

You know how many times I said Banus was an idiot? Well, this is the only time you'll hear me say that I was an idiot. There, savour it.

* * *

A/N: Yep. You know what's gonna happen...


	16. The Crime

A/N: Yay, timely update! And, the end of this story is nigh. Just one more chapter and I'll wrap it up for Burgundy and Black.

**ReaperRain: **Yep, Alval is talking to crazy fangirls. And, he absolutely hates it!

* * *

**Burgundy and Black**

**Chapter 16: The Crime**

It was possibly the worst morning of my life when I woke up with the bed cold and empty and Alval's body downstairs, cold and empty. His murderer had taken the Rose of Sithis off the wall and stabbed him right through the heart with it. Its magic may not have affected him but it was still sharp. Sharp enough to pierce skin and flesh. Well, I can't even begin to tell you how upset I was. If anyone has lost a lover in an instant, you'll know how I felt.

I did as Alval had instructed me. I carried his body on my horse (only stopping to throw the Rose of Sithis back into the pool where it should have been left) to the place where his previous lovers had been buried. It was a very shallow grave; I'm no Nord so I couldn't dig any deeper than the length of my legs. Alval felt ten times as heavy when it was time to put it in. I tried to be gentle with it but it was hard when my shoulders wanted nothing more than to just dump it.

I wish I had found some good clothes to put on Alval. His body's still in his grave in his nightshirt and dressing gown. Then again, I didn't want Alval's body to be in my sight any longer than it had to be so I didn't think about dressing the body appropriately. I just covered up the body without much ceremony and stood before the pre-prepared stone.

I wanted to say something or write something profound on the tombstone but I just couldn't bear it. I excused my lack of action by telling myself over and over again that he wouldn't have wanted it that way, that he would have hated me to be sentimental, but it didn't make me feel any better. And, what happened next just made it worse.

Lachance really has a habit of popping up when you don't want him to. This moment was one of the worst times he demonstrated that habit. He didn't even bother to make the air colder that time so I only knew he was there when I heard a small gasp from behind me. I whipped round and saw him, in the shadow of the trees just ten feet away.

He really did catch me at a bad time. The sight of him made every bit of hatred I had constructed for him add to my grief, forming only one conclusion in my mind. Slowly standing up, I began to reach for my dagger,

"It's alright, Silencer Alor." Lachance made no attempt at artistics, which was rather good for him since, if he did, I might have strangled him there and then, "It's me, Speaker Lachance."  
"I know it's you." My voice was full of anger and took on the Morrowind rasp it always did when I was furious, "What are you doing here?"

"The surviving members of the Black Hand have decided that we should band together as a safety-in-numbers tactic."  
"Or, an easier way for the traitor to kill everyone."  
"It is not the best tactic, I agree, but it's better than staying apart where we are easy targets."

He was walking closer as he spoke. I bided my time, waiting for when he got within arm's length. He stopped a little way beyond my reach (maybe he sensed danger) and looked down at Alval's grave,

"So, Speaker Uvani has been struck down now, has he?" His voice was serious but that did not deter me. He took another step forward and that was it. I completely snapped. With a scream of mad rage, I whipped out my blade and slashed at him. Startled, he staggered back, clutching his wounded arm, "_Silencer Alor, what is the meaning of this? Do you not know that this is a time for stopping fights between us?_"

"You did this..." I snarled, tears leaking out of my eyes and nothing but revenge in my desires, "...You killed him..."

"What-no!" He gasped, "On my honour as a Speaker, I would never do such a thing!"

"_Liar!_" I shrieked, making the birds in the nearby trees fly up in alarm, "_I know what you did! I know how you made him suffer!_"

I thought that Lachance's confusion was completely fake in my own wrath-tainted thoughts, "Silencer Alor, this is madness! Please, regain yourself and come with me to the Black Hand's Sanctuary!"

"_So, you can kill me too?_" I was beyond regaining myself at this point. I slashed my dagger in his general direction, wanting nothing more than to rend the Imperial to pieces. As I did so, I screamed more accusations at him, reminding myself of his crimes, "_You killed Alval's lovers and made him afraid of his own feelings!_"  
"I am sorry, Silencer Alor!" He tried reasoning with me but it was no good, "I did not think when I did it. I only thought of-"  
"_You forced yourself on him and made him scared to have another lover!_"

"_What?_" His eyes widened and I only saw this as an impersonation of shock, "_He was forced upon? I assure you, Silencer Alor, I had absolutely no part in it! I would never-_"  
"BE QUIET!" I got him then, grabbing him by the front of those oh-so-well-taken-care-of robes and forcing him to the ground. My dagger was held aloft, as high as my arm would allow over his neck. I was absolutely delighted that, at last, Lachance was trapped beneath me and at my mercy. I savoured it a little too long though because, just as I was about to let the dagger descend, I felt something smack into my stomach, throwing me back onto the grass.

I realised from my limbs becoming ten times as heavy and my light-headedness that I had been hit by a drain-fatigue spell, _Damn._ I remember thinking to myself, _How the hell did I let him do that?_

"Silencer Alor." He was standing, towering over me as I was unable to move. I was sure at that point that I would be next. That Lachance would think I knew too much and would take care of me there and then, "Stay there a moment and think over these crimes you pin on me. I did kill Alval's lovers out of stupidity and lack of forethought but I did _not_ harm Alval in any way," The way he so audaciously said Alval's name made my blood boil, "and, in the traitor case, I am guiltless. Do not throw blame upon random people to satisfy your grief. This is a time for the Black Hand to abandon petty frictions and end this disastrous episode of the Dark Brotherhood's history for good!"

With that, he began to walk away. All the while, I wanted to get up and charge after him. To plunge my dagger into his back or his neck. Even just to be able to scream my hatred after him would have been better than just lying there. Every word he had said simply bounced off me. I didn't take any of it in, only thinking that this was how he must have fooled the Black Hand with clever words and good acting.

As his footsteps faded away, my anger was replaced by despair. The spell's effects were half gone so I could sit up but I could not stand. I sat there, my knees drawn into my chest and my hands clutching my hair. All I could think about was my failure to avenge Alval. How, if he was alive, he would curse me for pausing and tell me to get back onto the trail at once.

However, as soon as I could stand and move normally, Lachance was long gone with no sign of a trail. I ran through the woods, desperately trying to find some sign of him. I wasn't quite sure what to look for but anything was better than nothing. In the end, I just collapsed, from physical and emotional exhaustion. I probably would have never got up again had I not been disturbed,

"Silencer Alor! Silencer Alor!"  
It was an Imperial's voice and, for a moment, I was sure it was Lachance. I found my dagger and brought it round in a swipe that would have taken his head off. He managed to catch my wrist however and I was able to see his face,

"Speaker Arius!" I gasped, recognising it despite the fact that I had only ever seen it once before,

"Thank Sithis!" Speaker Arius helped me to my feet, "I was worrying that the traitor had killed another."

"He nearly did." I nodded,

"What?" His eyes widened, "You know who did it?"

"Lachance. It was Lachance."

I kept saying this over and over again all the way to the safehouse of the remaining members of the Black Hand. It was only the two of us there since the other two had been sent out to gather Havilstein Hoar-Blood and Ungolim. Speaker Arius pressed me for information and I kept on saying that it was Lachance, that we should try to track him immediately.

In the end, I managed to convince him but he insisted that we wait for the others, "If he was able to take you out, he can take any of us out. We need to strike as one." I certainly wasn't happy about this but my initial rampaging fury had dissipated over time to allow my reason to take more control.

Speaker Arius then bestowed the title of Speaker on me. I never really liked the title. 'Speaker Alor' just didn't sound right to me. It sounded like I was usurping Alval's rightful place and that thought didn't sit right with me at all. I didn't sleep much that night. Speaker Arius didn't either. I could tell he was worried and why not? His Silencer had been killed and, as far as I knew, his Sanctuary were still running around like headless chickens. I never did get round to checking on our Sanctuary. I still called it our Sanctuary. I couldn't bear to make it mine. I could have never governed it anyway.

In the morning, the other two came back...empty-handed. The pair of them were Mathieu Bellamont and a High Elf with an upturned nose and a back so straight that I thought an iron bar was in place of her spine,

"Hoar-Blood was found with an arrow through his heart and Ungolim was in very much the same state. Lachance's Silencer was seen close to the scene." Arquen, the High Elf, said, as soon as she had introduced herself,

"Banus says that Lachance is the traitor."

"You do?" Bellamont looked round and, for the first time, I saw a gleam in his eyes that I couldn't pinpoint at the time because I was so shocked at it. Later, I realised that it was triumph. I really should have realised it then. Alval always told me I was a moron.

By the time I had finished my story, Arquen was nodding in conviction. I wonder if Lachance had ever done something to her to make her hate him. In a rush, we were making plans to get to him and we were on our way to Applewatch within the hour.

And, Lachance was there, alright. We were on him like a pack of wolves and, by the look of his body after we'd finished, you would have thought he had been. With every stab and tear I made, I imagined Alval cheering from the Void. Like always, I began to see our murder of him as a dance: the daggers hitting their mark were the steps and the way the flesh tore were the moves. I know, I'm getting so poetic. Don't tell Alval I thought that. He'd hate it.

What I didn't notice while I was delighting in my mental revenge was Bellamont. He was going absolutely insane, emotion coming out of the gloom of his eyes in floods. He whooped and cheered like a child playing with its favourite toy. Speaker Arius thought it rather funny at the time. Speaker Arquen thought it was inappropriate of a dignified assassin. Me? I really didn't pay any attention. I just wanted Lachance dead. Dead, dead, dead.

We squabbled about it later but I know I was the one who hurt him most. The one who had made the most stabs and who'd caused him the most pain, _Just like he deserves. _I told myself, as I wiped the blood off my dagger. I burned the handkerchief I'd used to do it with straight afterwards. I didn't want his blood tainting it. I wanted to burn the body too. I didn't want to see it, even if it wasn't recognisable. I just wanted Lachance to disappear, never to return. I don't know why. I knew it wouldn't bring Alval back but it just didn't want any trace of him left.

He had screamed like a baby when he was being torn apart, howling his denials, begging me to 'see sense and stop being a fool'. He obviously hadn't expected me to turn him in. He probably thought he had scared me into silence like he had to Alval. I remember thinking all this and thinking viciously that, even if he had put me through the same things he did to Alval, I still wouldn't submit to him.

I sat with my back against the cold stone wall, staring mutinously at the body, wanting nothing more than to throw it into one of the Oblivion gates that had started popping up everywhere. I amused myself for a while with fantasies of the daedroths pulling it to pieces like a scrap of meat. That was what it was. Nothing but a scrap of meat that couldn't hurt Alval or anyone else in the Dark Brotherhood anymore.

Speaking of people he hurt...

About half an hour after we had finished, the door suddenly burst open, making everyone jump. A girl, dressed in Dark Brotherhood finery, ran in but stopped dead in her tracks a few steps inside. Arquen approached her and identified her at Lachance's Silencer. I couldn't help but feel mixed resentment and sorrow for the poor thing. She had been the hands that killed Alval, after all, but Lachance had controlled them. She was the puppet and I couldn't hold anything against her. It wasn't right.

Arquen handled the explanations, acting as though she was Listener already, while me and the other two just loitered in the background. I stayed half-hidden by shadow while Belisarius played with a finger he had sliced off Lachance's body. Bellamont...I didn't really like looking at him. It was clear that he had his eyes on the girl. His dark eyes roved over her, drinking her in with those black holes. The way he said, "You are like an unholy vision. So beautiful." made my skin crawl.

There was really nothing to do but wait in the farmhouse that had begun to stink of rotting flesh until midnight. Arquen had insisted that we leave then and not a moment before, I don't know why. One by one, the smell became too much to stand and one by one, the Speakers drifted out for a breath of fresh air. I stayed where I was, relying on the cold air coming through the door to get rid of stench. The Silencer stayed. I never did get her name,

"Are you Banus Alor?" She finally said, delving into her pocket,

"Yes."  
"Here." She handed me a small journal-like book, "I was asked to give it to you."

* * *

A/N: How could I end the second-to-last chapter better than with a cliffhanger?


	17. Reunion

A/N: The last chapter! Mostly in journal form but it has its moments!

**ReaperRain: **I was trying to aim for, like Banus didn't want to talk about it so I tried to make it seem like he was trying to avoid describing that event.

* * *

**Burgundy and Black**

**Chapter 17: Reunion**

I know you thought I didn't sound very emotional when I described how I found Alval's body. Well, to tell you the truth, the grief I felt at that was nothing like the grief I felt at myself. I'm the sort to always blame myself, you see. Blame my upbringing. I was always taught to look for how I caused a problem so I could feel guilty about it. It's the done thing in Morrowind.

The worst blow for me was reading the journal Lachance's Silencer gave to me. Hold on, I've got it here somewhere. Ah, here it is. Most of the pages are ripped out, as you see. Only the ones about Alval, the ones that really hit hard, were left. No doubt, it was the message Lachance wanted to leave to me, in between those pretentious, overly-artistic lines:

_Entry 18_

_ A new recruit came today. His name is Alval Uvani. He's a little bit shy but that's to be expected from a new recruit. I mustn't forget that I was like that not too long ago! Somehow, I just find him so attractive. Maybe it's his sunset curls or his pretty face, I can't tell which. Ah, why does my assassin's heart flutter so when I think of him?  
I know that I am that rarity that will fall in love with either man or woman and I never know where my passions will take me next. I've just learned to accept my feelings, no matter what anyone else may say._

_ Entry 19_

_ I think I've got Alval's attention. I stopped Blanchard from picking on him because of his hair (it's because he's envious, I know) and he actually thanked me! He's got over his shyness, I think, and he smiles nearly all the time. But, poor Alval's such a fragile sort. He gets upset so easily. It makes me want to hold and protect him from everything._

Yes, I was quite surprised to read this at that point too,

_Entry 22_

_ Why won't Alval notice me? He's out of the Sanctuary nearly all the time and he's not anywhere around Cheydinhal! I'm so frustrated! I want to see him now! I have all the love of the world to give to him and I need to give it to him. I'm going to search around Cyrodiil for him and proclaim my passion for him!_

_ Entry 26_

_ For the love of the Night Mother, not this! Anything but this! My beloved Dunmer has fallen for the charms of another. A rough, unmannered Nord of all people! He cannot have wooed Alval. No, he cannot have! He could not have a hundredth of my poetic talent for expressing love or even the proper, eloquent tongue to do so. He is not even a pretty face to look upon! So, why do I see Alval throw his arms around him and laugh at that creature's grunts?_

_ The more I think about it, the more my heart is filled with fear. What if Alval's seeming-love is just something he is forced to do in public? Oh, Sithis, what if that creature has forced himself upon Alval and manipulated his mind so that the poor wretch thinks that he loves the beast? I will continue to watch them together and, if he displays any sign of hurting my beloved, I will throw him into Lake Rumare!_

_ Entry 30_

_ I knew he would do something sooner or later. I saw that brute throw Alval from his house, screaming something about 'murdering scum'. I tried to consol the poor thing, of course, but he ran at the sight of me. Lars Ice-Soul has just sealed his fate._

_ Entry 31_

_ I've done it! I've drowned that fiend and left his body for the Slaughterfish! Serves him right for hurting Alval!_

_ Entry 38_

_ By Sithis, I feel like screaming! After I went all that effort to save him from that brute and to woo him, Alval still turns his attention to another! Why does he not notice me, who has loved him from the beginning? Sithis himself would approve of this match for we are both his children!_

_ The one he has turned to is more like me (I suppose I should be grateful that he has not been seduced by a monster again). A blind Breton, who apparently comforted him at Ice-Soul's grave (my Alval is so tender-hearted that he mourns for even the lowest of beings) and they have started a romantic relationship since then. But, damn it to the Void, why does he notice him and not me? I have tried ever since I have met him to at least get his attention and nothing I do can attract him! I have attracted countless people with my charm without even trying so why is he so resistant?_

_ Entry 41_

_ Learned that the Breton's name is Cyril Chevalier and he came from Valenwood. Alval's moved out of the Sanctuary altogether now. He's moved in with Chevalier, pretending to be his servant (that's what people with preferences for men normally do). He's getting further and further out of my reach and this relationship with that Breton is getting to close for me to cope with!_

_ Entry 50_

_ It's a disaster! What was I thinking describing my woes to Bellamont? Someone must have overheard us, some terrible narrow-minded person who dislikes our kind for no good reason! They took Chevalier from his house in the dead of night and murdered him brutally. To make matters worse, Alval is missing! Me and Bellamont are going to go out and look for him now. Oh, I'm wasting time writing this!_

_ Entry 51_

_ I found him! He had been found in a terrible state (though I don't know what happened to him) by a pair of Khajiits, a brother and sister. I think the brother is called Ji'sano but I don't know about the sister. He's happy there and he seems not at all attracted to Ji'sano (the idea of him having a Khajiit partner is abominable!). I am contented and will patiently wait his return. There is no reason to show myself to strangers when Alval is safe._

_ Entry 52_

_ So worried about Alval. He's returned but he walks with a limp that isn't noticeable. That isn't the worst thing though. He's changed so much. He's become so angry and on edge. He snaps at people over the smallest of things and practises destruction magic like crazy. I makes everyone scared to go near him!_

_ He still will not respond to my attempts to get his attention. He even shot a fireball at me when I tried to give him some flowers! He's getting terrible. What will become of him? Will he never notice my advances?_

_ Entry 78_

_ Damn him to the Void, why won't he notice me? Is he blind? Is he an idiot? He must be, if he falls in love with beasts like Ice-Soul and idiots like Chevalier! I've been wasting my time all along. I should never have tried to approach him in the first place. He's out of my league. And, I am not in denial!_

_ Entry 113_

_ Alor actually tried to stand up to me today. He didn't succeed, of course. He wouldn't even if he was at full health. I could snap him in two in a second! Right in front of Alval too. I don't know why he keeps denying it. It's obvious that he's in love with that little runt._

_ Entry 134_

_ In Alval's house. I wanted to deliver a message but he isn't in. Alor actually started to argue with me, the nerve! For some reason, he has taken just as much a dislike to me as Alval. Blanchard's stumbled in here, drunk as a slaughterfish, and the pair of them actually started making fun of me. I'm sick and tired of Alor always tripping me up as it is without that bumbling idiot making it worse. Oh, the indignity of it!_

_ Bellamont is hanging around outside. On a contract, I think. Even he will be better company than this wastrel. I'm going out now to find him. Leave the Breton to his babbling._

_ Entry 156_

_ Oh, by Sithis! My Silencer is running wild and after I spared her life from the wrath of the Black Hand! I need to track her down and fast before she continues this rampage. I hear she has already killed J'Ghasta! What if Alval is next?_

Okay, here's the final entry, written in a very shaky hand, as you can see:

_Entry 158_

_ Here I am at Applewatch. I am praying that I will be safe from the Black Hand here. I know I haven't been updating this journal much as of later so this is going to be a long one._

_ Alval is dead. He was killed by that wretched girl, who I almost killed myself simply for that crime. It seems I was wrong about her, though. Her dead drops have been tampered with. The fears that the Black Hand have been voicing for years about the dead drops have finally been realised: the traitor switched the orders and left his own orders in their place._

_ I may yet be able to convince the Black Hand of my innocence but I cannot see it as likely. Alor attacked me over Alval's grave and, though I managed to subdue him, no doubt he will take it as an attempt on his life. His hatred of me will make things no better. He will probably be the one who stabs me before I can even utter a word._

_ So, I am resolved. I am going to destroy the pages of this journal that are free of Alval's name and give it to Alor. When I am dead, hopefully, my name shall be cleared. I will hide it under one of these loose floorboards. Hopefully, my Silencer will see the clue I leave her and give to Alor._

_ If my plan has succeeded, I now address you, Banus Alor, instead of these dry pages. I won't ask you to forgive me. I was a fool in love. Not even the employment of Sithis can protect you from love, though I suppose you know that already. But, know this. I would never have hurt Alval and I never did. I don't know who could have had it in him to force himself on Alval and I shudder to think of it. That is all I want you to know. I want you to commit no act of vengence or seek anything out for me. Just do what you must to do your duty for the Black Hand and for Alval, whom we both love._

Now, I know what you're thinking. After all the times I insisted Lachance's guilt to myself, you'd be excused for thinking that I just threw the book aside and called it a forgery. But, it seemed I still had a surviving spark of reason in me which ignited inside me and burned my foolishness into ashes. Wow, I was really poetic, there. Must have been all that reading of Lachance's journal, it's got to me.

I realised at once that I didn't have much solid evidence of Lachance's guilt. It was all my silly imagining and convincing myself in my blind hatred that he was guilty of absolutely everything that ever went wrong. I could feel my cheeks flush with mortification at the realisation how stupid and childish I had been all this time. I could have cried. In fact...oh, I feel like doing it now...excuse me, I need a minute...okay...

I closed the book slowly and looked up at the Silencer. She had probably read it if she knew to give it to me and knew about her Speaker's...tendencies. She didn't seem disgusted by it though. On the contrary, she looked like she didn't mind at all.

A feeling of comradeship went between us at that moment. We were the same after all. Both of us had lost a Speaker to the other but we knew that both of us had committed that crime mistakenly. I stood up and held out my hand. She took it and we held them for a while, feeling like best friends even though we had only really known each other for a few hours,

"May we forever serve the Night Mother." I said. She nodded, with an attempt at a smile on her face.

It was then that Arquen came in and told us to get a move on. Midnight had just fallen and she was eager to get to the Night Mother, that was clear. When the Altmer had finished bustling everyone around, Lachance's Silencer leaned towards me and murmured out of the corner of her mouth, "You'd think she was already Listener."

I nodded. If you'd had been there to see Arquen bossing everyone around like that, you would have said the same. And, so, the quiet journey to Bravil proceeded. All of us were silent, because we had nothing to say. Only me and Lachance's Silencer knew that the traitor was still among us but there was a definite feeling of unease in our group.

Belisarius made a valient effort to cheer us up by reminding us that no child of Sithis alive in hundreds of years had ever been in the presence of the Night Mother and that we were very lucky to have this opportunity. He also tried to start a conversation of how brilliant the murder of Lachance had been. That was over before it began really. As soon as he said that killing Lachance was pure ecstasy, Arquen shushed him and called his talk annoying. Lachance's Silencer paled, looking as though she was going to be sick. I too felt sick but because I agreed with Belisarius' statement, though I would never admit it then. Bellamont just stared into space as usual, not really paying attention to what anyone was saying.

The journey only took about two to three hours but-and I know it sounds cliched-it seemed to stretch out forever. Occasionally, me and Lachance's Silencer would exchange looks. Just to reassure ourselves of the others' prescence, really. We never spoke to each other again after that brief exchange in Applewatch. She was doing a better job than me of keeping an eye on the other three, looking for any suspicious action. I just hung my head, staring into my horse's mane and remembering when Alval would beside it, perhaps holding into the bridle to guide it somewhere.

I thought, in a moment of sillyness, that he might be from beyond the grave since my horse walked forward without me guiding it. My hands were limp on the reins and my legs were slack at its sides. Though, thinking back, it was probably just following all the other horses.

I don't really remember arriving in Bravil. I was really feeling too numb to look forward to seeing the Night Mother. I just let Arquen push me into position and did everything she asked me to in the ritual. That went along as it should. Nothing to say about it really. I'm sure you've heard what it involves from others. It's strange how widely known our sacred secrets are nowadays.

So, you know how the statue revealed the entrance to the Night Mother's tomb and how we descended into her tomb. When we were there, Arquen took the task of talking to the unholy ghost while we just lurked around in the shadows, wondering what was going to happen next. Then, Bellamont drew his dagger, started screaming about 'suffering for the pain we have caused him' (I could have easily said that to him, too) and then began to run right at Lachance's Silencer.

Now, I honestly don't remember what I was thinking. It all happened so fast that I didn't have a chance to think it through. I just acted. I flung myself before Bellamont's blade, trying to grasp hold of it and perhaps direct it away from her. But, the enchanted dagger froze my fingers and slipped right through them into my heart.

It was just a little sting, really. Like a wasp's sting, nothing like the excrutiating pain I had imagined that preceeded death. I suppose that my death was so instant that I didn't have time to feel anything before life left my body. The next thing I knew, I was lying face down on...something. The Void is very hard to explain to someone who has never seen it so I won't bother.

Then, I was pulled to my feet by two men. One, a pale Nord with icy-blond hair and calloused hands. The other, a lanky Breton with milky-white eyes. The Nord gestured significantly over his shoulder, "Someone wants a word with you."

There, behind them, was Alval, his curls swinging as he marched toward me, a look of thunder on his face, "_That_," He snapped, "was the most _idiotic_ thing I've ever seen you do!"

Then, his lips met mine. Lars and Cyril never made a move as I kissed their former lover and it was only when Belisarius called out from behind us,

"Hey, if you two lovebirds could get off each other for a minute, Bellamont's on the way. If you don't hurry up, Lachance might get the first go at him!"

So, hand in hand, me and Alval ran through the Void, closely followed by Lars and Cyril.

* * *

A/N: Thus concludes Burgundy and Black! Hope you liked it!


End file.
